I Knew This Day Would Come
by RedRedRosy
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha, Kakashi greets him, some weird person from Kakashi's past is resurrected.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters._

"I knew this day would come. I knew you'd come back. What took so long?"

It was the only 'Welcome home' I could offer at the time. My student had returned home, that lends me to the conclusion that he accomplished his goal; he killed Itachi.

We sat in the trees near the training grounds where I passed my only students. The wind was blowing slightly with the chilled weather. It felt calming as I continued to speak with my former student.

"Kakashi how could we be so alike? When I chased vengeance when you told me that it never works out? Since you said that I believed that you didn't get your revenge for everyone being taken from you but now I'm not so sure. How can you be so content when they're all gone?"

"Well," _Oh boy, how to explain this one, _"Sasuke, I did get my revenge. The Hokage laughed at me when I told her, of course, she didn't know the entire story until she read the mission reports."

I saw his eyes brighten. It looked as if he had found some footing in this world once again; almost as though he was happy, or curious.

"So what happened? Who did you avenge and how did it happen?"

"I suppose that's something you've wanted to know for a while now. I'll make you a deal; I'll tell you and you promise not to cause so much trouble anymore."

"Deal."

"I was thirteen, it was the day I became a jonin…" I saw his eyes turn to a shocked expression at this new information, but then that disappeared very quickly.

"My mother died when she gave birth to me, and my father died when I was eight. So by this time by family was already dead, and I had no one to fight for revenge. During my first mission as squad commander my teammates were Rin, Obito Uchiha, and the future fourth Hokage. We were to destroy a bridge that our enemies were receiving supplies from, since this was a time of war, we split up with our sensei and proceeded to the bridge while he kept the enemies attention at the front lines

"We were ambushed and our teammate, Rin, was captured. When we went to rescue her I lost my left eye when it was slashed by a kunai. Soon after Obito awakened his sharingan, but it was short-lived since the enemy decided to pull out a rather handy jutsu. Obito's right side was crushed by a bolder when he saved me. He gave me his sharingan as a gift and almost immediately after receiving it I killed off our enemy. The thing that Tsunade laughed at was that I got my revenge for Obito's death before he was dead. In the end, Obito died and the mission was registered as a success with a casualty."

I watched Sasuke for any clues of what he was thinking. It makes me uncomfortable to know that I can't read his face any more. It's as if he has grown into something that resembles more of what I am now than what I thought Sasuke would always be.

"It seems a lot happened to you that day." A short silence ensued as we watched the leaves float to the ground, swirled by the wind.

"It even beats what I've done. It's hard to believe that in one day a child could become a jonin, lose his left eye, get a best friend, lose his best friend, and get the sharingan."

I smirked under my mask. I'm sure he saw because gave a confused look that said he clearly didn't understand.

"Technically, it was over the span of two days. Day one was when I became a Jonin and the mission was explained, the next day everything else happened."

"I still feel as though you've left out some important details; I won't ask, but that's the day that changed you into the man you are today."

"That's right."

"It wasn't a question."

I stared at him for a few seconds while he looked down; he seemed tired. My gaze traveled to the now setting sun. It was one of the more colorful sunsets of the village; a brilliant mixture of orange and red. I was thankful that there was no pink in the sky then, only because pink never suited either of our personalities.

"Kakashi, I want to verify something."

"What's that?" Neither of us looked at the other but our gazes were steady.

"What was your father's name?"

"Sakumo Hatake."

"I thought so; in Orochimaru's 'hideout' there were many documents of that man. I read most of them, the only ones I didn't were those of scripts on how to genetically remake him. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I thought you should know. Orochimaru had already begun experiments to complete this. The closest he came was a clone that didn't leave a tank."

He finally looked up, so I returned his gesture.

"What all do you know? And thank you for telling me."

"I now know that you're the son of the greatest tracker this village has ever seen. I also know that he is among the strongest of the village's past. There were many pictures of him, so I know what he looks like. Those pictures are probably the only reason I became interested in who it was. It looked identical to you, minus the sharingan and scar, and with longer hair."

"Right, since Orochimaru and my father were of the same generation they were…lets say equally matched in experience. The really big difference is that my father received his name as Konoha's White Fang before the Sanin. I'm going to guess you already know all the details and dates of when and what happened."

"You mean his death. I know how he died."

I turned my head towards him as the last rays of sunlight slid behind a distant mountain. He had a question, he wanted to know, but he still hesitated.

"Sasuke—"

"Why didn't you tell us you had a Kekkei-Genkai?!"

"Wait, what?"

"Your white chakra and the Hatake tanto is what I mean; why did you say that you had no Kekkei-Genkai by blood if you had this the whole time?"

I turned my head towards the memorial stone, then to stumps, then Sasuke, then the stars.

"Because it was never considered a Kekkei-Genkai since the Hatake family was so small. It's there, and you're right, I did have this the whole time. The sharingan is your Kekkei-Genkai, not mine, the only reason I can use it without Uchiha blood is because of that White Chakra."

"So without that chakra…?"

"I wouldn't be able to use it, and I'd probably be dead by now."

"It's funny, I've learned more about you tonight then I have in all the years since I've met you." He showed signs of amusement, I could tell even without looking at him. I laid back on the large branch I was sitting on to lay with my hands behind my head and one foot dangled off the edge. That's when I looked at Sasuke's eyes to find out what he was truly thinking.

"Kakashi, how are Sakura and Naruto? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine. They've been working so hard to get you back."

"And you? Have you been working too?"

"Not for the true intent of dragging you back. Since I've been in the same position as you I already knew what would eventually happen."

"Oh, what's that?"

"You'd kill Itachi and then come home."

He looked off towards the stumps with a small smile on his face.

"You always did answer short and truthfully. Thank you."

"Ok, Sasuke you're beginning to scare me. What happened?"

"Don't worry so much. I'm fine; it's just good to be back."

"Sasuke, we need to get your return settled down with the Hokage. I'm surprised hunter ninja haven't tried to kill you yet."

"They were easy to get past."

"What?"

"I used my sharingan to put them under a gen-jutsu. They're at the Anbu Headquarters fast asleep. As for the reason why they haven't jumped out of the bush behind us, it's probably because I'm with you. If I'm right, then you still hold power over them, correct?"

"Good, very good, I didn't think you'd notice them with your chakra so depleted."

"So they're with you. Then you're going to kill me now, as a missing ninja."

"No, and don't ever think that way," I sat up and turned around to meet the eyes of at least 15 men, "Leave now."

They stepped out of the shadows and removed their masks. I personally knew about 13 of them, the others must be new. They bowed and turned to leave, while the new girl followed the boy glared at me and began yelling.

"Why are you all following his orders?! We were sent here to kill that Uchiha! We could take down both to reach our goal so why are you leaving on his command like he's the Hokage?!"

A blue haired boy who specialized in water styled jutsu stepped forward; man, I still can't remember their names.

"We follow his orders because this is Kakashi Hatake. If the Uchiha is with him in this manner, and he tells us to leave, we do so because we always have."

"Why have you always followed him, it's not like he's anything special."

This time a pro tracker decided to speak.

"He's earned our respect and he was our commander. He'll take care of the boy."

"But—

He didn't finish because Genma put a hand around his mouth and they proceeded to drag him away. I felt no pity towards the boy, and I'd be glad to take him on an Anbu mission to show him how I earned their respect.

As I turn towards Sasuke I'm sadden by how broken he is. I see him sobbing quietly to himself, his knees pulled up with his hands hugging them tighter, his face is lowered and covered in shadow while his shoulders shake slightly. I only know one thing to do.

I kneel down on the branch infront of him. Asking with complete concern I say, "Come on now, what's wrong?"

He raises his head slightly and I see his tears in the moonlight.

"Are you going to kill me?"

I'm a bit shocked at his answer/question.

"No, I'm not. I couldn't even if I wanted to, since you're so much stronger than I am." I smile to try to comfort him and I know he sees it. He raises his head a bit more.

"What did they mean when they said that you'll 'take care of me'?"

"It meant that I'll get rid of the problem. We're going to go to the Hokage to sort this out. And Sasuke, if you don't mind by me asking, what's the reason you're crying?"

"I don't know. My tears just started coming and I couldn't stop them. I was afraid of you turning to take a kunai to my throat and end it; afraid of the hurt. I am afraid that I'll never be accepted back into this village and that I'll always be hunted."

He looked at his hands as he said this to me. It was a confession that he loved his home and he wanted to be back and live happy instead of in the eyes of hatred.

"We're going to fix it. I promise everything will be ok. I won't let anything happen to you."

He looked up, and I saw something I never did before. He was a child. His eyes were hurt and tears still rolled over, there was no frown but instead it was the look of a child who honestly believed that nothing would go wrong and that the person infront of them would make it all better.

I smiled and he stood. We jumped from tree to tree with him following me. I stopped and told him, "We'll speak with Tsunade tomorrow. Tonight you need sleep."

He nodded as though he'd never argued.

_I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not. If someone asks in a review I guess I should. I'm going to work on my Naruto/DBZ comparison/fic thingy so see ya!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Bed and Waking Up

**A/N: I got a little bored with this, and a little wrapped up in school. The disclaimer in the first chapter holds true for the rest of the story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Bed and Waking Up**

We stepped in through my front door to a house I rarely see nowadays, with all the missions I take. It's warm and welcoming tonight.

I watch as Sasuke walks in to look around. He remembers how things were and realizes that nothing has changed; at least not at my house. He takes comfort in that.

"Kakashi, I should head back to the Uchiha manor. It's my home after all."

"No, that's not a wise decision. You should stay here where I can keep an eye on you."

He looks slightly disappointed, though he continues to walk further into the house, following my command instead of my suggestion.

"You still don't trust me do you, Kakashi?"

"I do, but we still haven't cleared your name so the hunter-nin could come after you in the middle of the night. Right now, by the looks of you, I don't think you'd win."

"Right."

"I have an extra bedroom in the back you can sleep in, follow me."

I turned to walk the short distance down the hallway. He followed silently, intent to please me by obeying me, like a dog.

I turn to my left to show him the room. I opened the door to a room with a bed placed beneath a window, blue sheets, and a small night stand. He walked in to lean his sword against the wall at the end of the bed.

"Sasuke, if you want a real shirt, there's an extra T-shirt in the closet. My room's across the hall if you need me, okay?"

"Alright."

I turned to leave when I heard him open the closet door. Apparently a split, bloodied shirt really wasn't that comfortable to sleep in. As I was about to leave a thought occurred to me.

"Oh, Sasuke, have you had dinner? If I recall you've been running from hunter-nin for well over half a day. Come to the kitchen when you're done."

"Yes sir."

"And never do that again, it's creepy."

"Right."

I left to find him something to eat. I'm sure he hasn't had a proper meal for at least a week. That could be the reason he seems to be acting so weak.

I find a box of ramen as he walks through the door.

"I thought you were always telling Naruto that was bad for you. Why would you have it?"

"It's bad for you if you eat it all the time," I said as I began fixing it for him, "For Naruto, it's the only thing he eats. It's somewhat disgraceful for a ninja, but it's enough to keep him going."

He sat down at the table to wait. Once I got the water bowling and the noodles in, I sat down across from him. I took off my head band and sat it on the table.

"Sasuke, I've got a lot of questions to ask you. I suppose that can wait until tomorrow. I'm going to bed. You can finish fixing your dinner can't you?"

"Yes, I can. Good night, Kakashi."

Kakashi stood wide-eyed for a moment before his eyes softened.

"Good night, Sasuke."

As I walked to my room my mind was still on the boy in my kitchen. When had he grown up? What happened to him? Things like that were what bothered me at the moment, but somehow I felt as though I finally understood the boy. My student was becoming me.

I got ready for bed. Removing my mask and changing my clothes in to something more suitable. I felt oddly at ease. He was back and the team was going to reunite tomorrow.

I toyed with the dog-tag still wrapped around my neck. We were given these when we became Jonin so that even if we were killed and they couldn't identify our bodies our dog-tags would reveal our identity…that is if it doesn't get ruined in the battle.

I hear Sasuke finishing off his meal and cleaning up to go to bed. I would be lying if I say that I didn't miss Team 7. Somehow the three of them managed to get me to love something other than my home one last time. I felt as though they would always be connected one way or another and I would be there to guide them.

If I were to die I hope them nothing but happiness.

But something was still bothering me. It was what Sasuke had said about my father. Orochimaru had been performing genetic experiments? He had succeeded to a certain degree too it seems. This is definitely something to report to Lady Tsunade tomorrow.

I hope everyone accepts Sasuke back into the village as willingly as I have. Though I know that won't be true because they'd never understand his position as well as I. They haven't lost their families and loved ones so they won't completely accept him until they do.

Asuma's team probably will since they lost him and went out of their way to avenge his death. They can begin to understand Sasuke's position, but will that alone be enough?

And why did he seem so hurt at the thought of me betraying him? Perhaps he sees things the way I do now. Perhaps he sees Team 7 as his new family.

I know he wants more than anything to come back. I can see it in his eyes and I can hear it in his voice. I wouldn't have had to be in his position before to understand, but since I was it makes it just that much more real.

He's hurt beyond repair right now and the way this village will treat him is not going to help his condition. Maybe I can help him more now than I did when he was young. Maybe Naruto and Sakura will be able to save him. Maybe they can heal his heart.

I hope they can, because I don't want him to become me.

I wake up to the morning sun shining down to fill the room to its fullest extent. My muscles feel stiffer than usual. I slept much deeper than I regularly do.

'_It must be the relief that Sasuke's back.'_

Speaking of Sasuke, I need to get him ready to see the Hokage.

I quickly get dressed and enter the hallway to find that he's already dressed and ready to go. Then his eyes widen and his jaw drops slightly. I'm confused for a moment looking around and behind me.

I look back at his face and only then do I realize that I forgot to grab my mask. Stupid mistake really, but I usually eat breakfast then go, and I don't wear a mask when eating.

"Um, Sasuke?" I know that he realizes I had with more amusement to my voice than normal. He regains his composure before speaking.

"Why do you wear that stupid mask anyway?"

"Why? Well I suppose it's to keep people guessing at what I look like. None of them ever seem to get it right though. Judging by your face I can tell you and the others thought I deformed somehow, right?"

"Yeah, but your face doesn't have anything wrong with it. No blimp lips, buck-teeth, or fish face, so why would you wear a mask if everyone ends up thinking that you're ugly underneath?"

"Blimp lips, buck-teeth, fish face? You kids are downright cruel."

"They were all Naruto's ideas. I just want to know how and when you started wearing that _thing_."

"It's not a thing, it's a mask. I started wearing it when I was six years old so I could take the chunin exams. It was recommended by my sensei and my father to do so during the exam so that people would actually believe that I was there to take the test."

"Oh, well, that makes sense, I guess. But why would you be taking the…chunin exam…when you were…six?"

I saw that he was beginning to realize that I had managed the early basics far earlier than Itachi. I could see that he was remembering that Itachi didn't become a chunin until he was 10.

"To answer your question, I had to wear it so people would take me seriously. I was extremely young to be taking the exams so I was looked down on. But I passed with flying colors."

"Ok, that was weird. Get your mask and let's head to the Hokage Tower before things get even worse. "

This was fun, "Whatever do you mean Sasuke?"

"First the face, then the reason to the mask, then the chunin thing when you were 6, it's a lot to learn first thing in the morning; and your face would have been enough to make my morning weird."

"Whatever, I'll be out in a minute. Wait outside would you?"

"Right."

Sasuke began walking towards the door as I put my mask in its _rightful_ position. Then I heard Sasuke mumble something that sounded oddly close to:

"I saw Kakashi's face? Naruto owes me a 20."


	3. The Hokage

A/N: Just to be clear, this is not yaoi

**A/N: Just to be clear, this is not yaoi. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Hokage**

We stepped through the doors of the Hokage tower to be greeted by Shizune. She waved towards me but offered Sasuke nothing more than a glare. I couldn't believe that Shizune could be that mean, but she is one of the ones that saw how much Sasuke put Naruto and Sakura through. I couldn't blame her no matter how much I wanted to.

I felt like I should take the blame for not guiding them down the right path, like any good teacher would do. Instead I offer my life to make theirs better.

I knock on Tsunade's door and she grunts to say 'Come in.' She's a little surprised to see Sasuke but then she immediately turned to me for an explanation, but I simply smile.

"Good morning, Tsunade."

"What do you mean good morning?! Tell me why and how he's here!"

Ok, she can still be a little intimidating.

"Well, where to start? Apparently he killed Itachi and he wants to come home. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Kakashi let me speak with you in private. Uchiha, you sit outside."

"But Tsunade, he should be in here with us. He's already-"

"Don't argue with me Kakashi."

"Right, Sasuke wait outside."

Sasuke looked at me before he left. He believed that I really could fix everything for him. I hope I can; if I don't there's a good possibility of Sasuke being executed.

The door shuts and the room is filled with silence. I lower my head to think of what I can say that could appeal to this woman. Hopefully she'll see it in the same light as I do.

"Why should I let him back into this village Kakashi?"

Her voice is so surprisingly gentle that I look up to see she's now looking across her home, her village, and her family. She wants to trust my judgment, so she'll wait for me to answer; I can hear that much.

"I know where he stands among most of his fellow shinobi. He's a traitor and he abandoned us. That's what everyone thinks, but I know why he did everything. You do to and you can see it. You just don't want to make the same mistakes over again. Am I right?"

"Kakashi, is the reason why you've always protected him because of the fact that both of you have lost everything? If that's why then you know that you don't understand what he's gone through."

"No, it's not because we've lost everything before that I decided to help him. It's because he's crawling his way back to the light, just like I did. If I can help him then I will. That's one part of it anyway."

She turned to face me, "You love those kids."

"What?"

"You love them enough to give up everything just so that you could help them; forget saving them as long as you can help you're happy. They managed to make you love again. Quite a feat, wouldn't you say?"

"What are you getting to?"

"I'm saying that I don't trust judgment on this subject. I need to hear the real reason that you want to help him before I can accept that he has even stepped foot into this land."

"The real…reason? Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all, but I know this will be more difficult to admit to yourself than to me."

"How will it be difficult to admit to myself?"

"You'll understand it all later. Now tell me your reasoning."

"Right; well, I honestly don't know. I can it in his eyes that the thing he wants most in this world is to come home. I know that feeling and I can sympathize with it. He lost everything, as you said, but he didn't realize until now that he already has everything back. He now knows that he doesn't need power or revenge to live happily and he wants us to know that. He wants us to understand it."

There was a deafening silence that had me caught. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I knew that her decision would control the course of Sasuke's life.

"He certainly is like you, isn't he?"

She had that gentle, careful, even voice that somewhat betrayed her.

"What do you mean?"

"He reminds me of when you were younger, Kakashi. When Sakumo died you eventually ended up seeing your sensei as a father figure. It was unconscious and so innocent. You realized that your father was your father and that at the time his death hurt more than anything else because you loved him more than anything else. Your sensei was not your father's replacement, but instead he was your new sense of hope."

She paused as though I should have known what all of this meant; and I understood most of it but she just wasn't being clear.

"You are Sasuke's new sense of hope."

I don't know what my reaction was. I couldn't tell because it was at that moment that I realized why Sasuke had started crying when he thought I was going to kill him. I understood why he said that it would hurt too much. And I understand now why it is that my sensei's death affected me so badly.

"Lady Tsunade, is Sasuke accepted back into this village?"

"He is, without a doubt, a Leaf shinobi. Take care and meet me back in here in two hours to finish the discussion of what was said. I want to know what Orochimaru was up to. Oh, and Sakura is at the hospital if you want to stop by."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

As I turned to leave she smiled and I could tell that she was thinking of me when I was younger. Since the Sanin were so closely knit with the White Fang it was only natural that I knew them at a young age. In fact, they actually helped raise me.

There's Sasuke sitting quietly in a seat placed next to the door. I would've guessed that he had heard the entire ordeal but at that moment I didn't care. Sasuke was home and we were going to see someone who I knew would make him happy.


	4. Waiting on Sakura

**A/N: Jiraiya is not dead in my story. I never wanted him to die in the manga so I decided to make it true in my fic. Hope the next chapter isn't spoiled by this one. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Waiting on Sakura**

We walked quietly to the hospital. I suppose Sasuke knew where we were going by our direction, and if he did there was no doubt in my mind that he knew we were going there to see Sakura. She'd be working but Shizune would cover for her for a few minutes, just enough to let them say 'Hi, nice to have you back.'

I look towards Sasuke to find a surprising image. He looked…how to say it, excited. I understood why. Sasuke had been in love with Sakura since about 3 three months into their Gennin training.

He hid it well, but it was obvious that either Sasuke would allow Sakura to know about how he feels, or she'd lose interest and find someone else. I'm glad that the first scenario is what is most likely going to happen.

We reach the hospital five minutes later; the hospital is relatively close to the Hokage tower for reasons such as immediate treatment being needed for someone already at the hospital or someone coming to the hospital. Either way, it all works out.

We enter and approach the chocolate haired woman behind the desk. I ask where Sakura is and I'm disappointed in the answer. Way to rain on my parade.

"She's in surgery right now. She won't be out for at least another 2 hours. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait. This is a very important patient."

"Oh yeah, who is it?"

"Genma Shiranui."

"I see, a Jonin. Well isn't this fun Sasuke? We have to wait 2 hours to see her," I say as I turn to face him. He is disappointed as well, but he doesn't complain.

"Can we go see Naruto then?"

I shake my head, "No, we can't. Naruto is out on a mission with Jiraiya. They shouldn't be back for 4 days. But if luck's on our side, they'll come back much sooner."

"Why's that?"

"Well, if they find what they're looking for then they can come back. Jiraiya predicted that it would take 4 days but considering the fact that Naruto is pretty lucky at whatever he really tries, I bet they'll be back in around 2 days at the very most."

He doesn't reply. He walks away from the desk with his hands in his pockets. It seems as though he really hasn't changed that much. It was just the excitement of being able to come home that had him showing so much emotion. Odd that he seems colder than he was a few seconds ago.

I walk after him, fully intent not to bring up the subject again. I've still got over an hour before I need to meet Tsunade. I guess I'll only be half an hour late, just enough time to see Sakura and leave them alone for a while. Wonder how the kid will do when faced with his undeniable love. This'll be a fun way to spend my morning.

We walked side-by-side until we came to Ichiraku's Ramen. I guess we could eat here. We skipped breakfast since Sasuke had been rushing me out the door. Oh, and the whole face incident only helped to speed up the processing of me skipping my second favorite meal.

"Sasuke lets eat here. I'm hungry, you know, with the whole 'Let's skip breakfast fiesta.'"

"Whatever,"_ Hey wait a second, Kakashi's never actually _hungry. _He just eats because he's got to. So if he really is hungry, then Kakashi's actually human? Weird. _

We walk in and order (I really don't like ramen or Japanese food altogether, so you decide what they eat). We sat down and waited on our food to be cooked and delivered.

Sasuke had an unexpected spark of conversation.

"Kakashi, do you mind if I speak to Sakura alone?"

I smirk behind my mask and I know he sees it, "Of course not Sasuke, I wouldn't want you to do anything wrong to Sakura. It's still my job to protect her, even if it is her virginity that I'm protecting."

"You sick bastard."

"You say that with so much hate," I pout.

Our food is delivered and we reach for our chopsticks without hesitation; looks like I'm not the only one who's hungry.

He looks at me through a side glance. I can't tell if he realized I saw him or not but that doesn't stop him from making his point clear to me, or trying to anyway.

"Kakashi, I'm serious. I need to talk to Sakura. There's something I want her to know and from the way I attacked everyone three years ago…"

"You want to tell her that you're madly in love with her and have been since you were a kid. I'll step aside and let you see her. I'm sure you want to apologize about that attacking situation as well."

"'Tell her that I'm madly in love with her'? Since when do you joke around so much? This isn't like you at all. And with the way you're eyeing that ramen I think you might be Naruto in disguise."

"Well that's just mean. I'm eating it and you're going to shut up so I don't have to hold a conversation while the most primal instincts of refusing starvation kick in. So…"

"Enough with the speech, geez, Kakashi just eat."

"Ok!" _My god, he says that like he's a kid getting candy. (Sasuke's thoughts)_

Kakashi reaches for his mask and Sasuke has a sudden flashback. He remembers that the last time he sat there he was with his team trying to figure out what their Eternally Tardy Sensei looked like. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he had already seen it that morning. Not that it wasn't still a surprise.

But as Kakashi pulled down the mask, Sasuke found out that Kakashi doesn't exactly eat like he's a gourmet chef admiring the taste of his cuisine. He choked down his food so fast that Sasuke had to sit and stare until Kakashi wiped his mouth and turned to face him.

"Something wrong? You're looking at me as though I'm a talking cat wearing sneakers."

Sasuke quickly looked away, not wanting to sound like an idiot. "Oh, uh, I just didn't expect you, or anyone alive, to eat that fast. But I must say, even though you eat at an alarming rate you didn't miss a single drop of your food. How'd you do that anyway?"

"Oh, Sasuke…we all have secrets that need keeping. Anyway, we've been sitting here for 45 minutes. Sakura's surgery will be finished in less than an hour and I think that you'll need to wear more _fitting_ closes for this occasion! C'mon lets go find you some real clothes."

Kakashi got up, pulled his mask into its rightful position, again, and proceeded to grab Sasuke's hand to drag him down the street. Sasuke didn't like his methods.

"Kakashi, stop it! Let go of me!"

Kakashi dragged harder.

"Damn it! Kakashi, when did you become a woman?!"

Unfortunately for Sasuke Kakashi was really fast and they were already at a store.

"What was that about 'became a woman?' I should let my dogs have their way with you after that comment. Now, get in there and pick out something suitable."

"But—"

"And no arguing."

"twitch Fine," Sasuke growled as he went into the store. Kakashi stayed outside but simply leaned on the door frame. He wasn't going to ditch Sasuke right now; he'd do that when the kid thought he needed him the most.

Twenty minutes passed as Kakashi waited for Sasuke. When Sasuke knocked on the glass next to Kakashi's head Kakashi turned to see that Sasuke was ready for him to enter.

Kakashi came in and Sasuke presented what he had found.

"It's the most expensive thing in this place. Have fun buying it."

"Uh, Sasuke, I don't mean to be rude but it's hideous."

"I know that, but I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine. I want this outfit. I'm not wearing anything else."

"That so? Hm, well, I suppose I can't talk you out of that but I can buy something a bit more…straight. Uh, how about this one," Kakashi asked while holding up a clean, well-fitted uniform. It wasn't something you could say surprised Sasuke, since it's something Kakashi would normally be caught wearing any way, but it seemed perfect at the moment.

"You could wear this if you decided that you'd prefer blue over orange."

Kakashi walked over to take the 'hideous outfit' from Sasuke but Sasuke snatched his hand back. Sasuke walked back over to the shelf and put the ridiculously over-priced item back.

Kakashi didn't wait for him and simply proceeded to pay for the uniform. It was almost just like his sensei's, well minus the vest. He though Sasuke would find it comfortable, especially if he was walking towards a very uncomfortable visit.

They left the store as Kakashi handed the bag containing the uniform to Sasuke.

"Um, thanks Kakashi," Sasuke said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. I could continue walking around the village with someone who looked like a stripper. In any case we have less than twenty minutes until we need to meet Sakura so let's hurry up and get you changed."

"And they say you have a bad sense of time."

20 Minutes Later

"Ok, we're here. Sakura should be coming out any minute now."

"I feel ridiculous."

"Oh, get over it. Honestly Sasuke, would you rather be meeting her in that other outfit."

"I hate you."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't tell me that this thing _feels_ like this."

"Like what Sasuke, you need to be more descriptive?"

"It feels too comfortable, and a little too tight."

"Oh, you get used to that. And I think it's tight because I miss read your size, but you're 18 and I haven't seen you since Kami knows when so how was I supposed to know?"

"Ask."

"Yea, like I'd ask you for something. Oh, Sakura's coming."

Sure enough, Sakura was walking towards them. Her eyes were wide and her steps were sluggish and concentrated. She was in shock and in an fit of joy, but she couldn't tell why. As far as she knew Sasuke was still the enemy.

But as she walked toward him and saw his face she melted as she saw something that was never there before…

Love.

Kakashi waved to Sakura and patted Sasuke on the back giving his male student a goodbye that made the boy nervous about future events.

"Good luck."

Simple words that meant so much more in Sasuke's situation; Kakashi had to leave though. He was already late for his meeting with Tsunade and the Fifth Hokage wouldn't stand for him blowing her off when there was so many important topics that they needed to discuss.

Oh well, he'll find out what happened from Sasuke_ after_ his meeting.

But by the look in Sasuke's eyes, Kakashi could tell that it would all turn out good in the end. He only wishes that his hopes for them aren't crushed by reality.

**I started this, but then I had to leave while I was in the middle of writing it. While I was riding in the car I started thinking about what should happen in chapter 5. I already knew what I was going to do, but then I had to find out how to do it. Expect Romance in the next Chapter!**


	5. What It All Means

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is late. I haven't been able to get on a computer all weekend because I was on vacation. This chapter has a lot of drama and I hope you don't get bored reading it. **

**Chapter 5: What It All Means**

Kakashi stepped through Tsunade's doors nearly radiating a vibe that he would never knock again. Well, knocking always had been a burden for Kakashi anyway. It just delays seeing the person inside.

Tsunade didn't say a word as he walked in. She wasn't in a bad mood or a good mood; it was more of a cold silence combined with a soft tenderness that didn't feel quite right. Kakashi felt as though Tsunade was going to try to use that to corner him into something.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm here, we can discuss Sasuke now."

Tsunade turned around and Kakashi saw what that tenderness really was, it was weakness. Tsunade looked horrible. She had been crying and worrying but she didn't answer any of his questions as to why. She just sat there and stared at him.

Her eyes were still glistening with tears as more and more streamed down her face. It was almost depressing to look at, almost too much to bear before he left just to get away.

"Kakashi, it's not Sasuke we need to discuss. It's Sakumo and Orochimaru," she spoke her words carefully so they came out strong, "You said that Sasuke told you something about what they were doing at Orochimaru's place, but you didn't mention that it involved your father."

"I thought that's what you wanted me to tell you now; what I know from what Sasuke told me. You….. How do you…?"

"How do I know about Sakumo? Genma told me before he went into surgery."

I looked up surprised, "But that was such a short time, it must have happened as soon as I left. Genma was in surgery when we went to see Sakura."

"Kakashi, I'm sorry."

She lowered her head as fresh tears flowed over. She was hurting, bad. I don't think there's anything I can do; I was never that good at comforting people to begin with. But this involves Father so I have to do something.

I walk over to where she's sitting. It seems that she's been like this for a while; her desk is wet from tears. If other nations found out about how fragile she is then it could possibly cause another war.

I hear her keep repeating "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." So I ask the only question that comes to mind. "Why are you sorry?"

She looks up at me with widened eyes. Something is wrong, something is very, very wrong.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Your father's grave has been…well, it's been…"

"What?" I keep trying to push her but I can't get any answers.

"His body has been stolen. Our village's secrets, our sacred scrolls, everything, if someone can bring him back and put him under their control…"

"They can know every flaw, and every detail of this village," I finish for her. She's saying that she's sorry because with that body being stolen all of our lives could be lost. When my father was disgraced no one had ever thought of it that way, but now that we could all die because of it this is a serious problem.

On top of that, your father's corpse being stolen from its resting place isn't exactly a comforting thought. And that's also something that hurts Tsunade because Father was especially close to the Sannin. She loved him. I have to get him back.

"I'll make everything ok again, I promise."

That's all I can say as I walk out of a room that the strongest warriors our village has ever seen ruled from. I'm filled with hope for the first time in ages. I know I have to protect everyone.

Turns out my talk with Tsunade only lasted ten minutes. That's not enough to discuss tactics of evading war, or bring dead bodies back. But it is enough to let my students see each other. In fact it was perfect timing.

Sasuke was standing in the hallway with Sakura. They were talking, but I was out of ear shot. She was smiling and he looked sincere. I think beating the hell out of Sakura's first boyfriend wasn't a bad idea.

They kiss and I know that they realize what I did so many years ago, they love each other. Sakura mutter's a goodbye and waves to me and she races off to finish working with new enthusiasm. Sasuke smiles his farewell and turns to walk back toward me.

I nod my greeting and he has a sudden realization. (Seems to be a lot of those huh?)

"You saw didn't you?"

"Not everything. What happened?"

He looks away, obviously embarrassed. I don't see why he would be so shy as to tell an old teacher what happened with his new lover.

"Well?"

"Nothing."

"Liar, I know something happened."

He started walking down the passage behind me. I hear his answer when his back his turned.

"I'm engaged."

"That's good news."

I felt like an idiot for it to take 10 seconds for me to actually understand that statement.

"Wait, you're what?!"

"I'm engaged. Like you said, I have had feelings for Sakura since I was a child. It just sort of slipped out of my mouth. I tried to take it back, but then she said yes. Anyway, is that all you wanted to know."

"Uh, yea; geez, kids today just don't wait."

"Kakashi, you wanted to know something else, am I right?"

I look towards him with a different air. How he sensed it, I'll never know. The fact is he knows that we have business that needs tending to. This information will result in whether everyone in this village lives or dies. He needs to understand that.

"Sasuke we need to talk. Let's head back to my place."

It seems he had no objections. He followed me quietly back to my apartment. We couldn't let everyone know that the White Fang of Konoha's body was stolen. That would cause and uproar and absolute panic because everyone knew what it meant.

We walk through the door and head towards the kitchen. Sasuke sat down at the table as I leaned against the door frame infront of him. I couldn't sit right now; I was too much on edge to relax.

"Sasuke, we need to talk about Orochimaru's experimentation on my father. I need you to tell me everything you know."

Something in my voice must have come out a bit too harsh. He was now looking me straight in the eye, which was something he only did when he wanted to point something out or he was standing against an enemy.

"Right, I tell you. But I want to know something."

"What is it?"

"What do I get in return?"

"This isn't a joke Sasuke. You may not be aware but this entire village depends on this information. Everyone could die because of my father."

"Well wouldn't that be morally wrong."

"Sasuke, that's enough."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I'm giving you your home back, remember?"

"Oh yea, almost forgot."

"Brat, I need that information now."

"Do you know what happened when I killed Itachi?"

I paused, my mouth still hanging open. What was he talking about? What was he saying? Itachi had nothing to do with Father so how does this matter?

"No I don't. I'm trying to put everything together Sasuke, but you're keeping me in the dark. There are things you know that could be useful to this village."

Sasuke looked down, his eyes now black and cold. Something happened and no one will tell me. Something hurt Tsunade and something happened during Sasuke's fight. What does it all mean?

"The village, the village, that's all you ever think about."

"What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"This village is why my family is dead! This village is why I killed my brother! But you don't understand, you never will, because you're a man of servitude and duty. You don't think beyond that."

"I can't take this," that's what I said to him before I had him chained against the wall I was standing next to. I don't know why I did it, but at the rate his emotions were piling up he would have left again and then I would have no answers.

He looked up at me, anger clouding his eyes. They say you can see a person's soul through their eyes. Sasuke's was in torment, and they reminded me of mine.

"Just tell me what you know and I'll let you down."

I felt I was being far too cruel to him, but in the end I'd know that I did this to protect him. I would know, even if he wouldn't believe it.

He lowered his head and I knew what was coming.

"Why, Kakashi? Why can't life be simple?"

"I don't know what you mean."

He looked me straight in the eyes again, and I know that he did this because he wanted me to understand. He needed someone who knew and who cared enough to listen, someone who wasn't Sakura. He couldn't burden her with his regrets.

Regrets…that's what I saw through the tears at the creases of his eyes.

"I killed Itachi. Afterwards I found out that it wasn't because I was strong enough to kill him but instead it was because he wanted me to."

He paused, and I founded that I was beginning to understand. Even so, I'd let him finish before jumping to conclusions, because he deserved that much.

"He planned everything. Kakashi, do you think that this village is perfect?"

He was turning the conversation in my direction.

"No, this village is corrupted and undisciplined. It makes mistakes but it's our home."

"This village gave Itachi the mission of destroying the Uchiha clan."

My eye's widened and my arms fell to my sides.

"That can't be."

"The Uchiha clan was planning to over throw the village. I wasn't told because I was too young. My brother was supposed to be the Uchiha's connection to the village but in actuality he was the village's connection to the Uchiha clan. He wasn't a traitor."

His tears fell and I saw a painful past be revealed through someone who had lived in deception his entire life. I grabbed the chair Sasuke had been sitting in and turned it to face him. This was a little too much to take all at once. I sat down and waited for him to continue. Now was when I really felt guilty about having him chained up.

So when I was waiting for him to finish his story I got up and removed his shackles. He rubbed his wrists and looked towards me in question.

"I don't believe you could leave now even if you wanted to."

"Right."

"About Itachi, Sasuke, I'm sorry. I didn't know anything. All I really know is that he wasn't able to bring himself to kill you. I can't tell you that I know how that feels or that I can take your pain away. What I can tell you is that Itachi was never what he made himself out to be. During my fight with him when he came back to the village he had a chance to kill me, but instead he left me alive."

I squat down to come eye leveled with Sasuke. I shake my head as a sign of disbelief.

"He through away everything but you were most important in his life, am I right?"

He nodded and looked down. His regret and guilt was beyond comprehension. This was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Always wishing that he had been able to do things differently; in the same sense as how I felt about Obito but to a more extreme level.

"Sasuke, when he could have killed me he left me alive. From what you told me I can only guess that the reason for that is because he knew that I would protect you."

Sasuke looked like he was about to die from grief. That isn't what Itachi wanted.

"Sasuke, this is serious, who told you all of this?"

"What?"

"You couldn't have known it all on your own," time for sympathy is over, I need information or we could all end up dead. "Who told you?"

He waited a minute. It seemed that he didn't quite want to tell me.

"It was a man named Madara Uchiha."

"But he's…"

"He's not dead, I can assure you. He's in the Akatsuki and Itachi hated him. I know he's of Uchiha blood, Kakashi."

"Ok, that's a lot of information; even if it isn't the information that I asked for."

"It wasn't for you to report back to Tsunade. She doesn't know of that mission. Right now there are four people besides us who know, the two elders that were always with the Third and Danzo. "

"Well, this is certainly interesting. C'mon, get off the floor," I say that smiling, but I know we're still in danger. Sasuke needs time to get over the fact that he just killed the person who gave up everything to protect him. I can't give him forever, for all we know Father might already be back and we could die tonight.

"Sasuke, when did you kill Itachi?"

He waited, and I felt I wouldn't like the answer.

"Two years ago."

My smile fades, and my hope nearly diminishes.

"We're all gonna die."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	6. Appearance of a Stranger

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy all last week and wasn't able to write the chapter. This one's supposed to make up for it so I hope you enjoy it. Please remember to review!**

**Oh, and to clear up any misunderstandings, in this story I'm going to be referring to the village as both Konoha and the Leaf Village. Jiraiya is also referred to as Pervy-Sage from Naruto, since I like the anime of Naruto and watch it a lot. So don't be surprised if I use these words. **

**Chapter 6: Appearance of a Stranger**

_Recap:_

"Well, this is certainly interesting. C'mon, get off the floor," I say that smiling, but I know we're still in danger. Sasuke needs time to get over the fact that he just killed the person who gave up everything to protect him. I can't give him forever, for all we know Father might already be back and we could die tonight.

"Sasuke, when did you kill Itachi?"

He waited, and I felt I wouldn't like the answer.

"Two years ago."

My smile fades, and my hope nearly diminishes.

"We're all gonna die."

Sasuke's head jerks up to look at me. "Why?"

I look down and know that this is the worst possible situation, but I have to tell him. "It's because Orochimaru died shortly before your fight with Itachi, meaning that my father has been summoned since then. Do you know what all of this means?"

I stare at him and wait for his answer. He seems to understand, "It means that whoever has him has had two years to plan and learn to control. It means that we're not safe, right?"

I nod, knowing it to be true. My father my might be on his way to my home to kill me, and everyone else who matters and even those who don't.

"Why is Sakumo Hatake so important? He can't be that strong," Sasuke says suddenly. It seems that he really doesn't understand the fundamentals of the meaning itself.

"Sasuke, you did research on my father. You tell me why he's so feared."

Sasuke stops to think for a moment, "Well, from what I know, he was the best tracker ninja in history, one of the strongest shinobi to come from this village, as well as a brutal killer in his own right. He seems to be powerful, but we still have two Sannin on our side, you, me, Naruto, and even Gaara if we need it."

I shake my head, "You know all of this and you're still not worried?"

"Nope, what's there to be worried about?"

I look at him in disbelief, "You just said that he was a brutal killer."

"So, I don't see how that matters. Even if he is a brutal killer, we're strong too."

"You foolish boy," I snap, "He's powerful beyond imagination. He roughly matches the First Hokage, that's not something that you see everyday. If we aren't careful we could all be killed! Don't you understand this?"

He looks at me and I see that he doesn't understand. He may think he does but the truth is that he doesn't. "Sasuke, my father was a genus. He could plan the destruction of a foreign village in his sleep; I know this because he's done it before. It doesn't help that the Leaf Village was his home. He knows every weakness we have. Every flaw and imperfection he could use to break us and what's worse is that he could give it to our enemies."

I think that might have opened his eyes. He knows what I mean now and he's beginning to form a reaction, though I can't say it was what I expected.

"You mean to tell me that the home I've worked so hard to come back to is going to be destroyed by a dead man?!"

I nodded. He knew what everything meant, and he understands that we have to protect our home, even if it means that I'll have to fight my father.

_With Naruto and Jiraiya:_

Naruto was pouting as Jiraiya was going over a notebook containing all the information they had, needless to say that wasn't very much.

"Pervy-Sage, why do I have to come with you? It's not like were going to find anything. Hey, what are we searching for anyways?"

Jiraiya turned his head towards Naruto in annoyance, "You've been on this mission for days. I've told you this at least a hundred times," Jiraiya sighed, "We're searching for information on what Orochimaru was up to. That's the simple way of putting it."

Jiraiya continued walking when Naruto ran up to his side. His eyes were shining again; he obviously thought that this information could lead him to Sasuke. Unfortunately for Naruto, and fortunately for Jiraiya, the information that they were searching for was more based on Orochimaru's experiments then where his last battle took place.

"Pervy-Sage, won't this lead us to Sasuke?! Alright, let's go!!"

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's shoulder to keep him from running ahead, "This has nothing to do with Sasuke. We're here because Orochimaru was a shinobi who originated from the Leaf village. And if we happen to find any women along the way then we can count this mission as important!"

"Pervert."

"Damn brat, just follow my orders. We're here to see if any of his 'projects' escaped."

"Escaped? What do you mean?"

Jiraiya sighed for the millionth time that day, "You know that Orochimaru was experimenting on humans right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good, now wouldn't it make sense if one of them could walk?"

"Oh, I get ya now Pervy-Sage."

"About time."

Jiraiya continued walking, this kid just never learned. It's amazing that he learned Rasengan. He has no attention span, no common sense, and frankly, no brain.

"So what kind of thing are we looking for?"

But he was persistent.

Jiraiya closed his eyes, "Oh, well, you know; just monsters, freaks, maniacs, guys like you, humans with demon powers, curse marks, whatever, that sort of thing."

"Ok, so the sooner we finish this mission the sooner we can go home! That means the sooner I can continue to look for Sasuke! Let's go, Pervy-Sage!"

Naruto ran ahead and left a trail of dust behind him. Jiraiya stood there with his shoulders sagging and his eyes half shut.

"I think I'm gonna let him run away this time."

Jiraiya walked forward at an easy-going pace, he'd catch up eventually.

_And A Few Hours Later_

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto who was eating ramen that had been cooked over a fire that had burned out a while ago. Naruto always brought ramen with him, even if he never got to eat it. The boy was either stupid or stubborn, Jiraiya couldn't tell which.

Jiraiya sat down next to Naruto, who was sitting on a bench that was set up along side the road, "You do know its only 4 o'clock don't you? It's too early to be eating dinner."

Naruto swallowed hard, taking in that extra bite of ramen before speaking, "Wrong, its 5 o'clock which means that it's perfectly ok."

Jiraiya stood up, a little irritated that he got the time wrong, "Hurry up Naruto, we aren't done traveling our proportion of today. We still have to make it to the next town."

"Right, and then I can have more ramen," Naruto said grinning.

_About Five Minutes Later_

"Alright, let's get moving. I want to make it there before dark, Naruto."

"You act like I'm the one slowing us down. We're late because you're an old man."

"Shut up, I'm not that old. Besides we're wasting time."

Naruto seemed to agree and began jogging ahead. He stopped at 15 feet infront of Jiraiya and started walking at a regular pace. It was quiet and east to enjoy for a while until Naruto started screaming.

"Hey, it's Kakashi-sensei! Sensei, we're over here!"

The man turned to find a blond kid wearing an orange and black jumpsuit running towards him. A white haired man was walking behind him.

Jiraiya looked up to see what all the commotion was about when he saw a man who looked almost identical to Kakashi staring at them. The man's head was turned towards them but his body was still facing the board that had been placed on the side of the road.

"It…it can't be," Jiraiya stuttered.

_Back With Our Other Boys_

Kakashi and Sasuke were walking down the village's main road. That road branched off to meet the compounds of the village's clans. Sasuke had no ideas where they were going since Kakashi had once again neglected to tell him.

Sasuke was careful to keep track of where they were and every turn they took. He had never been here before and Kakashi seemed very familiar with the place.

They were walking down a dusty dirt road that led down a dark alleyway. There was light on the other side, already beginning to show the colors of the sunset. It cast a warm glow, almost like traveling down a tunnel and reaching the light on the other side.

"Sorry about taking that path Sasuke, it was just a favorite of mine a long time ago."

Sasuke was too surprised to make out Kakashi's words. There, infront of him, was a _huge _house that seemed much more traditional than the other homes of Konoha. It seemed old, like it hadn't been used in ages. It had a simple elegance to it that made it somewhat familiar, almost as though he knew of it.

Kakashi had continued walking through Sasuke's shock so Sasuke ran to catch up with him. They walked around the house to come to a door that was covered in cobwebs and dust. This placed really hadn't been used in ages.

Kakashi opened the door but Sasuke grabbed his arm, "Hey, don't go breaking into people's homes! That's not right Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked back towards the door, "If this house wasn't this big, if it wasn't along the clans' compound road, then I promise you, you wouldn't care."

Kakashi snatched his arm back. Sasuke looked at him both surprised and slightly scared. It seemed too cold to be Kakashi, almost as though being here had changed him. He didn't look like he wanted to talk, and he refused to face Sasuke.

Whatever this place was, Kakashi didn't like being here.

_Ok, now on with Jiraiya and Naruto:_

The man turned his body to face them. He was wearing a mask, but he smiled the same as Kakashi. His eye creased up and he raised his hand in greeting.

"Long time no see, Jiraiya."

**Hope you liked it!**


	7. Forbidden Places

Recap:

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I can't say I was busy this time but I didn't really have the motivation to finish this one. Sorry guys. I'm gonna make chapter 8 much longer than this one to keep you all entertained. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Forbidden Places**

_Recap:_

The man turned his body to face them. He was wearing a mask, but he smiled the same as Kakashi. His eye creased up and he raised his hand in greeting.

"Long time no see, Jiraiya."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, why are you here?"

Sakumo looked down at the blond boy before realizing that he was using Kakashi's name. It might not be the best source of information, but at least it was something.

"Hey, kid. I'm not Kakashi, but I am looking for him. Perhaps you could help me," Sakumo said with an easy-going, playful air around him.

Naruto looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about Sensei? You're not sick are you?"

Jiraiya was still standing over ten feet behind both of them but something registered in his mind at that moment. What Naruto had said was pure irony, and it helped Jiraiya regain his senses. After all, if your best friend had been dead for over two decades you'll end up being more than a_ little_ shocked to see them again. Besides, he might as well be considered sick if he was an experiment.

"Naruto, get away from him," Jiraiya screamed, "He's not Kakashi. He's one of Orochimaru's experiments. Now get away before you get hurt!"

Naruto looked from Sakumo to Jiraiya, still not understanding that this wasn't his teacher. All he really knew was that this man seemed dangerous in the eyes of his mentor, and that it would probably be best to create a distance between them.

"Oh come on Jiraiya. I'm not that bad," Sakumo pouted, he put his hand on Naruto's head to hold the boy in place. Naruto may have been strong but he knew that he stood no chance against this man without the help of the fox's chakra.

"Naruto, don't move. He'll kill you if you do!"

Naruto's eyes displayed fear, but they still held the sight of his cockiness. Naruto was thrown off guard when the man leaned down to whisper something in his ear. Naruto grinned and Sakumo released his hold on him.

Naruto began to walk towards Jiraiya, but Jiraiya was cautious and readied a kunai. He knew that it had already been enough time for Sakumo to use a genjutsu. He could have Naruto under his control, and could be using him to get to Jiraiya.

Unfortunately, only part of that statement was true.

Naruto looked back to Sakumo, when Sakumo nodded Naruto knew that it was safe to proceed. Jiraiya wouldn't kill him; even he didn't trust the man behind him.

"Pervy-sage, that guy over there wants me to tell you something," Jiraiya regained his position, "I never thought that you could get a girl, but he made it believable by telling me that she dumped you after fifteen seconds. You really are pathetic."

Jiraiya dropped his kunai, he couldn't believe it. Sakumo wouldn't have used that to make Jiraiya believe it was him unless he was back, and he was in control. Jiraiya dropped to his knees and sighed before smiling. They were safe.

_And back to Kakashi and Sasuke: _

They walked into the dusty, old house to find that everything inside was left as though someone hadn't moved a thing since it had been abandoned. A few things were covered with white sheets, making it clear that someone had died and the things that they had used most were now covered.

Sasuke felt guilty for coming here, "Kakashi, we shouldn't be doing this. This was someone's _home_; we have no right to be here."

Kakashi looked back at Sasuke, and Sasuke had no choice but to refrain from saying anything else. That look was something he only ever gave to enemies. It wasn't his look of annoyance; it was something that said 'Be quiet before you end up in a hospital bed.'

Kakashi turned back and continued walking. He came to a door on his left that had a slip of paper hanging from it. It looked like a note, but Kakashi ignored it. Kakashi opened the door and went inside but Sasuke stayed behind to read the tattered paper. Sasuke took down the paper.

It said 'Father's room. Please do not disturb.'

Sasuke's eyes darted back to Kakashi, and his face took on that of an angry Uchiha. He couldn't believe Kakashi would do something so vile as to violate a families' wishes; Sasuke could only assume that the person who had died had been the father.

"Kakashi, did you even read this note?!"

Sasuke couldn't help but yell. But he was surprised when Kakashi didn't stop walking or even look over his shoulder to acknowledge Sasuke's outburst, but he did answer Sasuke's question.

"No, I didn't read it because I'm the one who wrote it."

Sasuke dropped the paper and his eyes showed surprise, but then turned to a look of sympathy and guilt. "I'm sorry," he said, "I had no right."

Kakashi heard him but decided not to engage himself in anymore talk than necessary.

"Hurry up Sasuke; we can't afford to be late for our meeting with Tsunade."

Sasuke followed silently behind, not wanting to make himself look like even more of a fool. He had no right to speak out against Kakashi. He had no right to know of the man's personal affairs. He should have known better than to think that Kakashi was so low that he would break into a person's home. But the mistake had already been done.

They arrived at a closet in the far back of the dimly lit room. The only light came from the setting sun outside the window positioned on the right. Apparently this room had led to other rooms, but Sasuke had been too preoccupied with his own thoughts to pay attention to where they were going. But he was well aware that Kakashi was here to get something.

Kakashi opened the closet door to confront the many boxes inside, each stacked upon another. They looked as though they had been put there for storage and hadn't been touched in years. Kakashi reached for a black box decorated with carving of wolves along the sides. The carvings were filled with blood red and the box seemed to glow as the sun settled behind the horizon revealing the light of the moon.

Sasuke stepped back to clear room for Kakashi to walk by. It seemed that Kakashi hadn't even realized that Sasuke was there anymore. Ever since they had walked into this room it had been like that, and Kakashi no longer acted cold and angry. It was almost like walking into a forbidden home, with forbidden secrets, and a hurtful past.

It was almost scary.

Kakashi set the box down on a table and took great care in removing the cover. Inside was a tanto that was split in half. It was sitting in a straight position, as though the blade still held meaning. It shined in the moonlight as Kakashi ran his fingers across the handle. It looked as though it was turning white for a moment, but Kakashi removed his fingers and walked towards the window.

He looked outside and his hair glowed in the same manner as the tanto. Sasuke was sure that was the same tanto he had read about in Orochimaru's documents.

This was Kakashi's home.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know it was short but that's why I said that the next one will be the longest one. Please review and tell me if you liked it!


	8. Unexpected

**A/N: I tried to make this long to make up for the last chapter, I don't really think that this is very long but whatever. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you like it too. Please review!**

Chapter 8: Unexpected

Recap:

"Pervy-sage, that guy over there wants me to tell you something," Jiraiya regained his position, "I never thought that you could get a girl, but he made it believable by telling me that she dumped you after fifteen seconds. You really are pathetic."

Jiraiya dropped his kunai, he couldn't believe it. Sakumo wouldn't have used that to make Jiraiya believe it was him unless he was back, and he was in control. Jiraiya dropped to his knees and sighed before smiling. They were safe.

Sakumo walked past Naruto and put his hand on his old friends shoulder, "I'm home Jiraiya, that's the truth of it for now," Sakumo's eyes stopped smiling, "But I need to see Kakashi, it's of the utmost importance."

Jiraiya grinned at Sakumo, well aware of why Sakumo wanted to see Kakashi. Sakumo removed his hand and helped Jiraiya to his feet, "Now if you don't mind, Jiraiya, I need to get to Konoha."

Naruto was still standing in his original position and decided to speak up for the reasons of not understanding a thing that was going on here, "Hey, Pervy-sage, who is this guy? He's not Kakashi sensei but he looks just like him so who is he?"

Jiraiya looked back towards Naruto with a look of mild surprise; it seems that he had completely forgotten Naruto at the moment, "Oh, that's right. You don't know who this is."

"Well obviously you old coot."

"You know I'm the same age as Jiraiya," Sakumo said.

"Well that would explain why you smell like old man."

"Hey kid, watch it."

"Whatever, tell me who you are!"

Sakumo turned back towards Jiraiya with his eyes glazing with irritation, "Don't worry Sakumo, I heard that he said Kakashi smelled like an old man in their survival training; the kid as no sense of age."

"All the same I think it's about time you told him who I was."

"But why do I have to tell him? You're perfectly capable."

"Jiraiya, I don't even know him," Sakumo said with his arms crossed, "He probably wouldn't even believe me anyway."

"Fine, Naruto come over here."

Naruto jogged over to meet his perverted teacher. Jiraiya was standing on his right while Sakumo occupied his left. He faced Jiraiya, trying to obtain an answer to his question.

"This man is Sakumo. Done, I told him."

"Uh Pervy-sage who is Sakumo?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes in agitation, the boy never learned and this was so troublesome, "Naruto, this is Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of Konoha. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"Right, right," Naruto pretended to understand, "Hey wait! The White Fang is that dude who Kakashi sensei said was his father. So does that mean that you're Kakashi sensei's dad?!"

Sakumo nodded, not quite believing that a human being could be a ninja and be so stupid. But that blond hair and those blazing blue eyes reminded him of Jiraiya's old student.

Naruto was now staring at Sakumo with a large grin on his face, "I see, now I know why Kakashi sensei looks that way. He inherited from you!"

Sakumo turned towards Jiraiya, "What is this Kid talking about?"

"This kid's name his Naruto Uzumaki; I think that it gives you an idea of who he is. And as for what he's talking about, well, Kakashi sort of grew up to look almost identical to you so that's why Naruto was calling you Kakashi."

Sakumo smiled a genuine smile beneath his mask and although it hid itself from Naruto Jiraiya was well aware of it, and he knew its reasoning.

"Your wife once said that he would grow up to look like that didn't she?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yea, it was the first time she held him."

Naruto listened to the older men's short conversation and found himself looking at his former sensei from a different point of view. From this angle he seemed like a child and a gift given to those who raised him. He no longer seemed like that mysterious man who taught him the secrets of the shinobi art.

He no longer seemed distant or weird, for once he seemed human.

_With Kakashi and Sasuke: _

They slowly walked out of that old dusty home with Kakashi carrying the box in his right hand. It almost looked like he was protecting it, like he didn't want it to shatter anymore than it already had; which led Sasuke to the question that had been dwelling in his mind since he had first seen the blade.

"How did it break?"

Kakashi stiffened at the unexpected question that broke a silence that had lasted well over an hour. He slowly relaxed and continued to walk.

"Sasuke, do you remember last night when you came home? I told you of my first Jonin mission; it was on that mission that this blade was split in half."

Sasuke was persistent, "What did you fight with once it was broken?"

"Chidori."

A calm quiet rained over them like a bad storm. Sasuke could see that even though Kakashi was willing to tell him of what happened it was something that he usually preferred to not discuss; otherwise he would have already been aware of it.

Perhaps his father's suicide had hurt him far more than he was willing to admit. That was one possibility and there were others that Sasuke thought would make sense but seeing how Kakashi had acted when they had entered into that house was something that was not easily dismissed.

He would ask about it later but as of now they were once again heading to the Hokage Tower. For some reason Kakashi always reported back to Tsunade, then maybe retrieving that tanto had been her idea. Maybe it had nothing to do with Kakashi, although Sasuke thought that was very unlikely. Kakashi wouldn't have been so delicate with everything if it had simply been an order, there was much more than that going on.

But what was it that was troubling Kakashi so?

Sasuke decided not to ask when Kakashi suddenly stopped walking. Sasuke was walking a few feet behind Kakashi following his foot steps but he could no longer continue when those foot steps stopped.

He looked up to find Kakashi staring longingly at the moon. The sky was clear and moon was full, the stars shone brighter than Sasuke had ever seen. But perhaps it was just their view at the moment. They had exited from the back of the house and Sasuke had discovered that almost fifty feet from the house laid a cliff. That was where he found himself standing.

It was a beautiful night, though Sasuke would never admit that out loud. Kakashi set the black box down and brought his hands up behind his head to slowly begin to untie his hand band. When he was finished he let his hand fall to his side, still holding a shining metal plate with the Leaf's symbol embedded on it.

Both of Kakashi's eyes were open and Sasuke vaguely thought that he had never before seen Kakashi in such a state of release. It looked as though he were giving himself to something beyond what they were, and beyond what they could become.

Or perhaps he was simply saying hello to his father.

Either way his eyes were glazed and clouded and he was no longer unbreakable, because he was already broken. Or that's what Sasuke thought when he saw Kakashi's sharingan eye begin to form tears.

Sasuke was in shock.

Kakashi was crying but there didn't even seem to be a reason as to why. Well, other than going into that house where Sakumo committed suicide but would that is enough to make a man who's killed countless people start to cry? Was _Kakashi_ really crying?!

A tear slowly formed at the cease in his eye and began to roll down his face to be absorbed by a dark mask that reminded Sasuke that this _was_Kakashi. Something happened and Sasuke wasn't aware of it, it was like being the last to find out the latest gossip or the last to find out that a close friend had died.

But this was far different from that. Kakashi was a man who was known for his strength and his indifference. To see that man crying in the silver light of the moon was…

Unbelievably unbelievable.

It wasn't until after these thoughts had crossed his mind that Sasuke realized that Kakashi was only crying through his left eye; through the sharingan.

Then Sasuke understood why that was.

The sharingan did not originally belong to Kakashi. It was not his eye. It had belonged to that Obito kid, and now it was resting in Kakashi's left eye socket. So that means…

"That sharingan shows the weakness that you can no longer show," Sasuke accidentally said out loud. He had not meant to speak in such a situation, preferring to avoid them.

But then Kakashi turned to face him and he saw that even though the sharingan eye was still wet and tears still over flowing from the sides, Kakashi's right eye was dry and still held his continuously tired look.

Kakashi nodded to Sasuke's statement, much to Sasuke's surprise, and then proceeded to wipe away his tears with the back of his left hand, using the wrist of his glove to avoid the metal plating. Afterwards he brought up his right hand that had been holding his headband, now being tied around his skull.

Kakashi wasn't going to talk, he made that obvious as he picked up the box containing his family tanto and signaled for Sasuke to follow him. That was, until they heard a booming noise that came from the direction of the cliff.

There was smoke rising from the other side and an unidentifiable figure standing on the ground looking up. It appeared to be a male with lightly colored hair.

Kakashi and Sasuke wasted no time jumping from the ledge to run down the slope, Kakashi unconsciously leaving the tanto on the top a safe distance from where they were heading. They had no idea who this man was or how powerful he was. All they could do was hope that he wasn't an enemy and hope that he wasn't a threat.

Sasuke made it to the bottom first, since Kakashi had to leave after him because he took his time to set down the box. Kakashi arrived shortly after, and then they both ran to meet the unidentified man.

Both stare at the figure in recognition; blond hair, blue eyes, a chunin vest, and a Leaf headband. He smiled at them and waved.

"Sensei?"

And there stood the former Hokage, smiling at his only surviving student.

_And with Naruto, Jiraiya,_ and _Sakumo:_

They walked down the path that Naruto and Jiraiya had been traveling; only now Sakumo was accompanying them. Jiraiya would need to discuss many things with Sakumo as soon as they arrived at the hotel.

How had he gotten here? When did he get here? Why was it so urgent to see Kakashi when he now had plenty of time? And why hadn't he questioned who he and Naruto were when they met? None of it made any sense, and none of it matched Sakumo.

Sakumo was walking with his hands in his pockets, much like Kakashi and Sasuke do, and Naruto was walking with his hands behind his head. It was now dark and everyone was now tired and weakened.

Well, those who were supposed to be anyway.

Sakumo was one of those guys who could have just as much energy at night as he did at day, no matter how much sleep he had obtained the night before. Jiraiya himself had spoiled himself by not taking nightly missions and sleeping up to twelve hours a day.

Well, at least the town was now in sight.

The night of this city was quiet and peaceful lit only by road side street lamps and the occasional electric sign. It didn't really fit Jiraiya's style but it would be good enough to last them until tomorrow.

Jiraiya lead them to the only hotel in sight and calmly ordered a room with two beds and one couch. It didn't really help if he were to get two rooms that would just be a waste of money and besides Naruto wouldn't really mind sleeping on a couch.

They walked up the stairs to find their room and quickly walked inside. Naruto was already half asleep and flopped unceremoniously onto closest bed.

Jiraiya went to say something but Sakumo grabbed his shoulder and shook his head, "its fine Jiraiya, I'll sleep on the couch, no big deal. Now wasn't there something that you wanted to talk to me about."

Jiraiya looked towards his friend, finding a sort of comfort in doing so. Sakumo had always been able to tell when Jiraiya wanted to discuss a matter even if Jiraiya hadn't even given the slightest clue that he wanted to talk.

"You're right, let's sit down first. We've been walking all day and feet are killing me!"

"Same o' Jiraiya, no matter how old you get."

"Well I'm glad I don't age in spirit!"

"Yea, in spirit," Sakumo said cautiously.

They walked over to a table sat in the corner of the room. By it was a window that allowed them to see the beautiful night sky. They sat across from each other and admired the stars before decided that stalling wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Sakumo, you know that we have to have this talk whether we like it or not."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," Sakumo said turning to face him.

"How did get back?"

"I'm not really sure. I just woke up in some lab, from the way things were there I would be willing to guess that it had something to do with Orochimaru. Am I right?"

"Most likely, please continue."

"Right, well I did some looking around and found that I wasn't the only one that had been experimented on. There were others there as well, each one powerful and unique, and each one someone that you wouldn't want to have to fight if you know what I mean."

Jiraiya nodded, "Who were they?"

"They were famous ninja long since dead. I took care of most of them."

"Most of them?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I feel that there might have been others. They could have been experimented on at a different laboratory or they could have simply woken before me. Either way, I feel that there was more than just me who were brought back from the dead."

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair to watch his old friend sit with arms crossed over his chest in a form of critical thinking. It was a position Jiraiya remembered Sakumo taking when there was something troubling him.

"You're worried about Kakashi."

Sakumo looked up to lock his eyes with Jiraiya's, "I'm worried about everyone."

Jiraiya sighed, "I really can't understand you Sakumo. Everyone betrayed you and shamed you and you'll still lay down your life for them? It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe not to you Jiraiya but think of one thing that would best describe me."

"A dog," Jiraiya said without a moment's hesitation. He had always believed that his silver-haired best friend resembled that of a dog when it came to actions.

"Exactly, and a dog's loyalty lasts forever once it is obtained."

Jiraiya smiled, "The Hatake Curse isn't it?"-

"I believe so," Sakumo said sighing shortly afterwards. Things seem so ironic when you are able to return to the living world after dieing because of such curses.

"When did you come back?"

Sakumo sat his arms down on the table to place his head in his hands, "I woke up about a year ago. From the way things looked I'd take it that Orochimaru had abandoned the lab well over half a year beforehand."

"If you woke up a year ago then what took you so long to make your presence known?"

"I was busy studying Orochimaru's experiments," Sakumo explained, "It would have been dangerous to leave them all there, so I took care of it, and now I understand almost everything that had been done in that forsaken place."

"That's just like you, always taking things into your own hands."

"There was no one else to do so, it was a act of impulse I suppose.

"Well, I only have one other question that needs to be answered tonight."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you question who Naruto and I were when we met?"

Sakumo grinned, "You've forgotten haven't you? I have that canine sense of smell, I knew who you were from that alone. If I had needed reassurance of your identities I would have questioned saying hello, but I proved to be right."

Jiraiya let out a small laugh, "I really did forget that damn nose of yours."

"Maybe old age is getting to you."

"Well we should get some sleep. I don't know if they sleep in the after life but I'm beyond tired at this point. I'll get the kid out of your bed."

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll sleep on the couch."

Jiraiya put his hands on his hips, "I don't understand why you would give up a perfectly good bed for some couch when all it takes to get that bed is to tell a kid to move."

Sakumo stood up and his eyes softened to the point where you could see the brown hidden in them, "You'd understand if you'd had a kid Jiraiya."

"Whatever, I'm stilling putting my money on the possibility that you're crazy."

"Good night, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya grinned, "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've heard that?"

"What no one's told you good night in over two decades?"

"Yea but they weren't you. We all missed you, you know?"

Sakumo removed his mask, he preferred to sleep that way, "I was hoping you wouldn't," he said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"I'd hate to cause anyone any trouble."

Jiraiya looked down thoughtfully, "What do think you did when you took your own life?"

Sakumo took on a sadden look, "I thought that, well, it doesn't matter."

Jiraiya was looking at him with that look only a soul brother could give, "You thought that it would help Kakashi. You put him through a lot you know."

"Yea, but that's why I need to see him. He wasn't supposed to be there Jiraiya. He wasn't supposed to see me do it; it wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"I know but it did, and Kakashi was a smart kid. And now he's an extremely intelligent man, he forgave you for it a long time ago. So there's no reason to be upset."

Sakumo looked at Jiraiya without a hint of joy or sadness, he showed no emotion, "Jiraiya, I never told him why I did it. And I never apologized for it. He probably hates me; after all, I ended up hating my father so why should he be any different."

"Because your father was an ass, and besides you were a good father. Kakashi loved you very much, but you just hurt him a little back then. It was far more hurt then hate, I'm sure that you understand that."

"Yea, but Jiraiya, that's why I need to apologize. I hurt him, and that's something that a parent is never supposed to do. Especially not the way I hurt him."

"Well, if you hurt him that easy, then you should be able to heal him just as easy right?"

Sakumo chuckled, it was good to be back; no matter how short his visit may be.

"And besides life is unfair."

"How?" Sakumo asked.

"Your face hasn't aged since the day you died."

They looked at each other and exploded in a fit of laughter.

**Finally! I just got done and I'd be willing to bet none of you thought that Minato would come in, or maybe some of you guessed as much. Either way I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Truths

**A/N: I'm really sorry. This is over a week late, but try to understand that I didn't have a lot of time to write, and this is pretty long considering that. So I hope you enjoy it! And remember to review!**

**Chapter Nine: Truths**

_Recap:_

Both stare at the figure in recognition; blond hair, blue eyes, a chunin vest, and a Leaf headband. He smiled at them and waved.

"Sensei?"

And there stood the former Hokage, smiling at his only surviving student.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, his eyes were wide and he was the perfect picture of a completely shocked Jonin. It was to be expected, but to Sasuke there had been no proof of this being the real Fourth Hokage.

That is, until he saw Kakashi's expression. Sasuke knew that Kakashi had been a professional tracker while in ANBU. It wouldn't surprise him if Kakashi still practiced those techniques just as often as he practices his fighting attacks, which meant that this really _was _the Fourth Hokage.

This wasn't a situation that you find yourself in everyday. People often mistake life for simple irony as shinobi but meeting a dead man is much more than just an ironic circumstance.

"Hello Kakashi, my, my you really did grow up," the man in question said grinning. It seems that it would be safe to say that he was fairly close to the copy-nin, though how close would be a hard decision to decipher from observation through one question and a sentence.

"How are you here? Where did you come from?" Kakashi asked.

"Always straight to the point," Minato sighed, "If I remember right I just came from a lab. I'm not sure what exactly was going on but if I had to guess I'm going with the scenario where I was being experimented on and was brought back to life but the scientist who was conducting the experiment either abandoned the project or died."

Minato scratched his head awkwardly, "Does that sound right?"

Kakashi and Sasuke were both already holding kunai and were ready to do battle if the need for one should arrive. Kakashi lowered his knife slightly giving Minato the signal that he was listening to his reasoning but he was not yet willing to trust him.

"Well, I can't blame you for acting like this; I would too. But let me at least speak to the current Hokage and establish some form of understanding. Whatever he says will be the final decision on the matter, deal?"

"The Hokage is a busy _woman_," Kakashi answered grateful that Sasuke was willing to let him do the talking, "We may not be able to allow you to speak with her, and who's to say that you won't attack the village on the way there."

Minato sighed, "And I thought time would change you. I've already told you that I don't know what's going on so the only reasonable thing for me to do is to speak with someone who has knowledge of whatever's happening. By the way, who is the Hokage?"

"It's Lady Tsunade of the Sannin."

Minato lifted his eyebrows in slight surprise, "That so? Never thought she'd be Hokage. Mind telling me if I can speak to her?"

"We still don't know if you're safe to bring into the village."

Minato removed all of his weapons and tossed them to land perfectly between Kakashi and Sasuke, afterwards he also removed his vest and through it to land in the same area. He was trying to make it clear that he wouldn't harm a fly, let alone his own home.

Kakashi looked down at the multiple lethal weapons and then lifted his head to bring his attention back to his former teacher. This was a difficult position for him. He wanted to welcome his old sensei home with wide arms but the safety of the village always came first. But he was still happy to see him, even if he wasn't allowed to show it.

"Satisfied now Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded, "Almost."

"Almost?" Minato questioned.

Kakashi nodded again, "Now that you've made it clear that you don't want to hurt the village, though I'm sure that you could even without tools, you still haven't proven that you are Minato Namikaze. You haven't proven that you're the Fourth Hokage."

Minato blinked, "How do I prove that I am?"

Kakashi smiled as he put one hand on his hip and let the other that was holding the kunai dangle, "You can answer some of my questions."

"Heh, I can do that, no problem."

"That's exactly what an enemy would say."

Minato smiled, "But that's also exactly what I would say."

"Touché."

Sasuke looked back and forth between the two older men. He knew that since Kakashi had trained under the supervision of the Fourth he would easily have more knowledge about the former Hokage than most would. But…

"Do you know enough about him to be able to tell if it's him?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi smiled to show Sasuke that he was listening but still keeping his eyes focused on the potential enemy, "Of course Sasuke, otherwise this method wouldn't work."

"But I don't know enough about you to be able to do that."

"That's because Kakashi is a private man," Minato answered, "He's always been that way. Don't take it personally; he's just not keen on telling people just how _weird_ he really is."

Sasuke nodded, "I'm already aware of his past, or what pieces he would tell me."

Minato smiled, knowing that his antisocial student hadn't completely shut himself off from the world but had instead found new ones that he held precious.

"Ok, first question. What were the names and personalities of your only genin students?"

"Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin," Minato said without hesitation, "Obito was loud and over enthusiastic while Rin was the reserved median of the group. Oh, and what age do you want me to tell of your personality?"

"Twelve will be fine."

"Ok, when you were twelve you were strict and stuck by the rules. You would always scold Obito and you were a bit competitive. Either way you excelled in the shinobi art."

"Good, you passed question one," lightly praised Kakashi, "Now question two."

"Lay it on me."

"When we were traveling to Kannabi bridge what did you tell Obito when we everyone was asleep?"

Sasuke thought that it sound more like a genuine question than an interrogation question, but he had to trust Kakashi's judgment on these questions.

"So you were awake then huh?" Minato asked looking a little guilty.

Kakashi didn't answer but instead waited for the rest of the reply.

"I was telling him about your father," Minato started, "About how he died I mean. I thought it was bad how your own teammate didn't even know that the White Fang was your dad."

"Question two: correct." Kakashi said without much thought.

Minato nodded his understanding that the last two questions had been completely useless. They were questions that could have been answered by reading his mission reports to the Hokage, even though the old man was a bit irritated when he'd heard that Minato had spoken of Sakumo when it was classified information of _how_ he had died.

This question would not be one that was written in mission reports or spoken of among friends. It was something that very few people knew, and that was only discovered by the minds of those who understood exactly why it had been kept a secret.

"Who is your son?" Kakashi asked without a trace of emotion.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi like he had just sputtered nonsense, and perhaps he had but…it doesn't seem likely seeing as how Kakashi wouldn't be one to joke at a time like this.

Minato shifted his eyes over to Sasuke asking for silent permission.

"Don't worry about him; I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, you're the one who told me not to tell, remember?"

Kakashi was beginning to doubt this look-a-like but was surprised by the answer.

"Naruto Uzumaki is what I asked you to name him," Minato's eyes were soft and now seemed silver in the light of the moon, "His first name came from a book that Jiraiya-sensei had written and he received his mother's last name."

Kakashi smiled softly though it went unnoticed by Sasuke, who was used to being fooled by those same petty grins that he could never see. The boy was already a little surprised that the Fourth Hokage was that loser's father.

"Good, you pass."

Minato looked up and smiled but he was now the one doing the questioning, "How can you trust me so easily? This isn't like the Kakashi that I knew."

Kakashi bent down to pick up Minato's weapons, "It would be a simple task to copy someone's looks, personality and memories but to do so you would need to acquire the body of that person to make an exact replica, and I'm afraid it wasn't you're body that was stolen."

Minato breathed a sigh of relief before immediately asking, "Whose body was stolen?"

Kakashi stood up with holding everything that Minato had thrown, "My father's. Tsunade told my earlier today. Apparently my father's body was stolen without a trace but I wasn't told all the details, but I don't think that there's much information on it."

Sasuke was looking at Kakashi with a straight face even though he knew that he was being completely ignored until he decided to speck up, but his arrogance made it difficult for him to admit that he didn't fully understand.

'_Oh well,' _he thought_, 'Here goes a piece of my pride.' _

"Kakashi, what does it matter whether or not the body was stolen? We know that Orochimaru was behind it and we also know that he was able to summon souls; so what would be the point of stealing the body?"

"Hm, that's a good question Sasuke," Kakashi replied, "Think about it though. If you would rather steal the body than summon the soul then why do you think you would do that?"

Sasuke thought a moment before answering, "I wouldn't. I would summon the scroll and leave behind the useless body. Unless…"

"There are three scenarios that can happen when bringing the dead back to life," Kakashi explained, "The first is the jutsu that Orochimaru used to bring back the First and Second Hokages. He put their souls into other bodies. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded.

"The second is using the original body to copy the person's looks, personality and memory. This one is more like a clone. It can also use the same techniques as the original soul but to what extent is fully dependant upon the one who cast the jutsu to bring them back. Get it?"

"Yeah, it's more like a doll of the original that's being controlled, right?"

"Right; the last scenario is summoning the dead soul and placing it back into the original body. This takes more time to complete then the other jutsu because you would have to regenerate the body in order to have an effective result. If the body is in the same condition as it was when the person died then the jutsu won't work.

"This is the most complicated forbidden dead summoning jutsu. It's not a clone that is brought back, nor is it a soul in a foreign body. In this jutsu the user completely revives the dead soul."

Sasuke nodded now with a full understanding, "So then the Fourth is the result of the first scenario?"

"Most likely," Kakashi answered, "But then it couldn't have been Orochimaru would performed the technique. The next person I can think of who could be able to perform this jutsu who is still alive would be Kabuto."

"No," Sasuke disagreed, "Kabuto would be the only one who was connected to Orochimaru who would be able to bring him back, but you left out all of the other nations' shinobi. There's no way we can pinpoint exactly who performed the jutsu right now."

Kakashi threw Sasuke Minato's weapons, "That may be so but the only person who has been reported conducting forbidden summonings for the last ten years was Orochimaru. That would mean that someone close to him bearing the ability of performing this technique is the most valid guess we have right now."

Kakashi turned toward Minato, "You're going to be questioned as soon as we get to the Hokage's tower, Sensei. I'm sorry but we need to find all of the information that we can."

"I understand Kakashi," Minato said sincerely, "But if I may ask a question."

"What is it?"

"Was Sakumo cloned or was he revived?"

"We aren't sure that this point. Jiraiya and Naruto will find anything if it's out there."

Minato smiled at the mention of his old mentor, and then blinked.

"Naruto is with Jiraiya?!"

"Yes he is, why?"

"You're letting my son travel around with that pervert?! What's going to happen to him?! He is alright? Did Jiraiya do something to him?!"

Kakashi held his hands up in defense at Minato's yelling while Sasuke just chuckled at the reaction of the former Hokage.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that kid. Who is he?"

"Oh, he's Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi said putting his hand in his pockets, "He's my former student and Naruto's best friend."

"Best friend?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head in his usual manner, "Well I'm not sure anymore since they haven't seen each other in years. You see Sasuke left the village to go kill his brother and they haven't really been able to act like friends since. Sasuke came back to the village not long ago and Naruto is still out researching with Jiraiya so…"

"Oh, well ok," answered Minato, "So what's their friendship like?"

Kakashi chuckled, "A lot like Orochimaru and Jiraiya's, or mine and Obito's."

"That so? Well then I think I might have to start worrying about what will happen when they see each other again. Can't have them killing one another now can we?"

"Of course not, but I don't think that Obito would have been _able_ to kill me."

"Probably not," said Minato as he put his hand in his pockets as well, "but he sure would have tried."

Minato's eyes show recollection as he remembered hearing Sasuke chuckle, "Oh hey Sasuke, what was so funny before?"

"Nothing, just that you'd throw a fit about Jiraiya training Naruto and corrupting his mind when Kakashi is a pervert as well; it just doesn't make any sense to me."

Minato's eyes widened slightly, "Kakashi is a…pervert?"

"Bingo, you finally got it."

"When did you…um, start being…that _thing_?" Minato asked Kakashi.

Kakashi laughed lightheartedly, "I don't know if I'd call myself a _pervert_ I just read Jiraiya's Make Out series."

"Oh no…" Minato sighed, "Jiraiya poisoned you. I thought that at least you would be saved from that idiot. You were always strict and had perfect manners. How could this have happened?"

"I am not a pervert. I just like the plot of his books; anyway, we should get going. This is gonna be some big news to Tsunade."

"Why?" Minato asked

"Why what Sensei?"

"Why will it be big news to her?"

"Oh, because we were only expecting Father to be brought back I guess. You were a bit of a surprise package."

"Right, the never important me wasn't expected."

Kakashi smiled as he, Minato and Sasuke began to walk back up the cliff using their chakra, "Oh c'mon Sensei, you're important. You're the one who became Hokage."

"Heh, if Sakumo hadn't had that mission-gone-wrong then he would have been Hokage."

"You think so?" Kakashi questioned.

"Without a doubt; after all that I was never able to stop respecting him."

"Thank you Sensei."

Minato sighed, "Quit calling me Sensei, you're a perfectly capable jonin. I'm no longer your superior, and don't bring up the fact that I was a former Hokage."

Kakashi grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, it's a habit."

"Speaking of which, why doesn't Sasuke call you sensei?"

"Lack of respect I suppose. He does sometimes but I never really take notice."

"Oh, in other words he's a brat."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"He reminds me of you."

"A lot of people say that."

"You realize that I just called you a brat, right?"

"Tsunade and Jiraiya do all the time."

"Still?"

"Yeah," Kakashi answered as they reached the top. He bent down to grab the black and red box before leaving. They were going to travel out of the village's sight; that had been a silent agreement. A dead Hokage seen walking around would cause quite a disturbance.

They stuck to the shadows like shinobi were initially supposed to do. Sneaking through the dark was an easy task for skilled ninja such as themselves. Kakashi was especially good in stealth because of all the assassination missions he was assigned.

It was around 10:30 p.m. when they finally arrived at the Hokage Tower. Kakashi had asked Minato to transform into someone else for the time being, in case he was seen before the Hokage was aware of his existence.

Even though Minato had been transformed and Sasuke now a reregistered ninja, Kakashi didn't feel up to all the trouble it would be to walk through the Tower. Instead he knocked on Tsunade's window, knowing that if she wasn't there then she wouldn't be anywhere close by.

'_Shizune's been having her do paperwork until 12am, so she should be here.'_

Sure enough there was an answer. Tsunade waved him in and he greeted her with a quiet hello before signaling for the other two to enter.

Tsunade sat at her desk watching Kakashi, Sasuke, and some dark haired young man with blue eyes stand before her. She kept quiet so that Kakashi would be able to explain exactly why he was here and who this visitor was.

"Lady Tsunade, I ask that you don't be too surprised, and if you can, don't yell."

Tsunade grunted to show her understanding, so Kakashi faced the new comer and nodded. There was a poof and then appeared smoke around the figure indicating a transformation.

When the smoke cleared Tsunade found herself face to face with the brat that Jiraiya used to train who, if she remember correctly, was supposed to be dead.

She looked towards Kakashi who was looking a little bit worried that she hadn't screamed and yelled and thrown a tantrum.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" She asked angrily.

"I'm afraid not."

"Explain. Now. Hatake," she said as she crossed her arms to keep her from breaking her desk again. Izumo and Kotetsu already hated their job, and she had just promised last week to try and not make it any worse by splitting her desk in half.

"Well you see, from what we can tell he was summoned."

"Duh, I can get that much!"

"It's the form of summoning where a soul is placed in another body. That means that the person who summoned him is still alive but we can't figure out who that is exactly."

"Ok," Tsunade let out a deep breathe to try to calm herself, "Then whose body is he in?"

"We don't know, but I don't think that it's any of our men. Something like that doesn't go unnoticed in this village and we took extra measures to make sure that he wasn't seen."

Tsunade sighed, "The trouble always revolves around you doesn't it?"

"What does that mean?"

She picked up a file on her desk, "I was just about to have this delivered to you. I think that you'll find its contents very interesting."

Kakashi took the slip of paper and began to read over it. He was done quickly but his eyes were now showing surprise and concern, it made Sasuke curious as to what was written. He figured that he would find out soon enough.

"Is this true?" Kakashi asked.

"Would I have given it to you otherwise?"

Kakashi looked over the paper once more, "But how?"

Tsunade crossed her arms once more, "Well Jiraiya's summoning toad Gamakichi was sent to tell us. From that I concluded that it doesn't really matter _how _they found him as long as they _had_ found him."

Kakashi let out a frustrated breath. This was just not his week. It had started off with a simple breakfast, a trip to the Memorial Stone, a few missions, and it ended with one runaway student and two dead warriors coming back home.

He had really, _reall_y bad luck.

"Where did they find him?" Kakashi asked.

"He was on his way to Konoha, 'seems he was only a few hours away."

Sasuke leaned against the wall, "You're talking about the White Fang right?"

"Yeah, Jiraiya and Naruto found him," Kakashi answered.

He turned to face Tsunade, "Where are they?"

She smiled, "They're in a small town staying at the hotel there. As you just read in that note, Jiraiya has already concluded that it is Sakumo's soul if nothing else. He hasn't figured out which type of summoning it is, but he doesn't even know that Sakumo's body was stolen."

"So when are they coming to the village?"

"Some time in the morning," Tsunade answered shortly.

"As for him," she said indicating Minato, "How can we trust him?"

Minato and Sasuke sighed, "Not this again," they chorused.

Kakashi chuckled, "Well we know that he's a soul in another body. My guess is that he was Orochimaru's next experiment but Orochimaru died before he could complete it, meaning that Sensei is in complete control."

"Kakashi," Tsunade said warningly, "What if your 'guess' is wrong?"

The room's tension grew unexpectedly fast. Sasuke took in the sight of each face. They all looked determined with reason, except for Minato. He seemed worried or maybe that was fear that Sasuke saw.

"We'll deal with that when we get there," Kakashi answered.

"That's not good enough! You know that we can't take chances like that. We could be killed by a mistake like that. Is that what you want? Do you want to see everything you love be destroyed before your eyes? Do you want that to happen again?!"

Kakashi looked down and his only visible eye was covered in shadows. A strangely calm silence filled the room. When Kakashi opened his eyes Sasuke used his own skilled eyesight to see what emotion he could.

What he saw was not an emotion he could describe in the same sentence as Kakashi. He saw smoky blue eyes clear and enlarge. It would normally be said to be compassion, worry, or slight depression. None of these matched what he saw in Kakashi.

"I never want to see that again," Kakashi started.

Minato looked similar to a worried father.

"If anything, I want to protect this village with everything I have," Kakashi looked up, "But I know that it's him Lady Tsunade. At least wait until Father gets here. We can decide what to do then."

Tsunade smiled though everyone knew that it was against what Kakashi said, "We? Sorry, but neither you nor Jiraiya will have any authority in this matter. You're too close to them to have accurate judgments."

Sasuke saw Kakashi's eye twitched but "Yes Lady Tsunade" was his answer.

"Heh, so where is Minato going to be staying?"

Kakashi didn't move.

"Perhaps he can spend the night at your place."

"If that's what you chose, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed, "Stop doing that to me."

"What are you talking about, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked in all respect.

"Every time I make you mad or say something you don't like," Tsunade growled, "You start speaking every sentence like I'm a queen. I hate it."

"I'm well aware of that, Lady Tsunade."

"Fuck you."

"If you wish."

Tsunade ground her teeth together, "Minato, you're staying with Kakashi. Now get the hell out of my office!"

Kakashi led the other two out of the window. Minato transformed again then followed to start walking alongside the other two down the street to Kakashi's home.

Tsunade sighed as she watched them through her window. Shizune came in.

"Why did I help raise him again?" Tsunade asked.

"Who?"

"No one, never mind," Tsunade answered turning to face Shizune, "Tell me that's not more paperwork."

Shizune dropped the impressive stack of documents on Tsunade's desk, "Sorry."

"Oh, my life _sucks_!"

--

Minato noticed that Kakashi had switched homes since he had died, but he wasn't about to say anything, not after Kakashi had stood up to Tsunade to help him. He was just glad that Kakashi had changed his tactics on how to aggravate the woman.

Before the kid would've had her beating him into a bloody pulp as long as his words had been understood. Then he would've had her heal him to perfection. Minato was glad that Kakashi had learned to think about his body's health.

They slowly rounded the corner that led to Kakashi's front porch.

Kakashi unlocked the door and went inside leaving the other two to come in at their own pace. Sasuke immediately walked in after Kakashi and went to what Minato supposed was the guest room.

Minato walked in and locked the door behind him even though he was almost ceratain that no one would be stupid enough to break into Kakashi's home uninvited.

It wasn't until now that Minato realized that Kakashi had left the black box in Tsunade's office. To tell the truth, he wasn't even aware of _when_ Kakashi had gotten rid of it. It was a bit unnerving that the genus of his team became a ninja with such skill.

Minato had always known that Kakashi would grow up to be powerful; he made that clear when he passed the chunin exams when he was _six_. What put Minato on edge was that he had no clue as to exactly how much power his old student now held.

Minato continued to try to understand this as he followed Kakashi into the kitchen. _'When did he grown up? How did I miss it?' _Minato thought as he accepted the glass of water that Kakashi offered him.

They both say down at the table knowing that Kakashi would have to further question Minato on what he knew of Orochimaru before anyone could go to bed.

"So Sensei, where did you wake up?" Kakashi asked to start the conversation.

"If things haven't changed then it would be a little north from the town that we had to fight those bandits in."

"I see," Kakashi said as Sasuke walked back into the room. He was now wearing the loose shirt that he had borrowed from Kakashi the night before. It would seem that he really did find the outfit Kakashi brought him to be a bit uncomfortable but that hadn't stopped him from continuing to wear the pants.

Sasuke pulled a chair a few feet from the table then sat down. He crossed his arms and appeared to be waiting on the interrogation to continue.

Kakashi sighed, he was getting tired. This had been one long day.

"Ok, where we fought the bandits would be somewhere close to the Tea Country," Kakashi noted, "Was there any sign that Orochimaru might be connected to your revival?"

"Yes, there were multiple documents containing his handwriting."

"Good, well I don't really have anymore questions for you that I haven't already asked. All I need you to do is write a report about all the documents that you read. This could be important information to the Leaf, so try to make it detailed."

"Of course Kakashi," Minato yawned, "Can we go to bed now?"

Kakashi grinned, "Sasuke gets the couch."

"Hey! That's no fair!" Sasuke protested.

Too bad they were already fast sleep.

"Damn fools."

--

_With Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sakumo_:

Recap:

Sakumo chuckled, it was good to be back; no matter how short his visit may be.

"And besides life is unfair."

"How?" Sakumo asked.

"Your face hasn't aged since the day you died."

They looked at each other and exploded in a fit of laughter.

Soon afterwards they headed towards their respective 'beds' determined to not be disturbed for at least the next six hours.

The sunlight coming through the window they had been sitting near informed them that it was morning. Jiraiya rolled over in his bed expecting to see Naruto still fast asleep next to him in the first bed.

What he saw was a messed up empty bed.

Jiraiya stood up and looked around the room searching for the boy. He found him in front of the couch staring at Sakumo with big blue eyes.

Jiraiya laughed after realizing that Naruto had never seen Kakashi's face and this was his first time seeing Sakumo's. Though Jiraiya was wondering why Sakumo wasn't already awake, he was usually up before dawn broke.

Sakumo slowly opened one eye and grinned at the gawking blond teen. His first guess was that Naruto had never seen Kakashi's face and was going to try to peek to his own, only to find that Sakumo didn't wear a mask to bed.

Poor kid wasn't expecting it.

"You're awake!"

"Geez, you're loud," Sakumo said rubbing his ear.

Naruto hopped to his feet and pointed a finger at Sakumo, "You don't have your mask on!"

Sakumo sighed, "Jiraiya is this kid stupid?"

"We don't know yet."

Naruto looked towards Jiraiya, "Hey, Pervy Sage isn't this guy Kakashi-sensei's dad?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya said nodding; hadn't they told him that yesterday?

"So wouldn't Kakashi-sensei look a little like him?!"

It was Jiraiya's turn to sigh. If only Sakumo had woken up a little bit earlier and put on his mask then they wouldn't be explaining something this simple to an idiot.

"Yes Naruto, Kakashi does look like his father."

Naruto grinned.

"In fact you could say that you've actually seen Kakashi's face at this point."

Naruto blinked, "huh?"

"Well, I told you that Kakashi grew up to look almost identical to his father. There are only a few differences in their faces. The main one being that Kakashi has that scar and the sharingan. Other than that it's the hair length and the eye color."

"The eye color? I thought they had the same eyes."

"No, no, Kakashi's eyes are blue and Sakumo's eyes are brown."

"So then, this is Kakashi-sensei's face," Naruto said as he slowly turned back to face Sakumo who was staring dumbly at Jiraiya muttering something along the lines of "Scar and sharingan? What the fuck…?"

"So this is the face that Sensei always hides…"

Jiraiya slapped Naruto on the shoulder, "Not what you were expecting?"

Naruto blinked again, obviously confused, "But then why does he wear a mask?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya thought about it for a moment and decided, "I guess it'd be best if you asked him that. And what do you mean? You thought he was deformed or burned?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I mean I never thought that he would even look half way decent if he felt the need to cover half his face. And then seeing that scar, it makes you think about things."

Sakumo raised his hand to get their attention, "What scar? What sharingan? What on earth happened to Kakashi?"

Jiraiya sighed, "You always were overprotective of him."

"Tell me what happened."

"Kakashi got slashed across his left eye during a mission," Jiraiya explained, "On the same day he had another eye transplanted into his left eye socket, that eye being the sharingan. Good enough explanation."

"Uh, sure."

"Good."

"Wait, the sharingan isn't Kakashi-sensei's?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain later. Konoha is only a few hours away walking; I want to pick up the speed so that we can get there as fast as possible."

Sakumo put back on his mask and headband, "What's the rush? It's only a few hours, besides you were traveling all day yesterday. Think of it as a break."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Fine, we'll walk. But you better have something interesting to talk about for the next three hours."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll come up with something."

They packed up what few things Jiraiya had thrown about and grabbed their bags, Sakumo not having any, so that nothing got lost. Jiraiya was currently working on his next addition to Make Out Violence and it would suck if he had to redo the whole thing.

They started walking down the exact same road that they had traveled down the night before only heading in another direction. Fifteen minutes passed by in silence before Jiraiya had had enough. He hated silence. Anything quiet was immediately unattractive unless it was a gorgeous woman.

"Sakumo, I thought you said that you'd come up with something. I'm _bored_."

Sakumo sighed, "Nice to meet you "Bored" my name's Sakumo," he said as he stuck his hand out for the regular hand shake when meeting something.

"Smart ass."

"Well, you could tell about how Kakashi's been. Being dead for the last twenty-somethin' years has put me a little behind date."

"He's a smart ass too."

"Jiraiya…"

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei's dad, I've got something to ask you!" Naruto said walking a bit slower to come beside the two older men.

"It's 'Sakumo' kid, not Kakashi-sensei's dad," Sakumo said before Naruto could make a habit of calling him that, "And what is it?"

"How strong are you?"

Sakumo raised his eyebrows in question.

"I mean are you really stronger than Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakumo looked over at Jiraiya before turning back to answer Naruto, "I'm not sure. I'm positive that Kakashi is at least three times stronger than the last time I saw him, but to what extent I can't be completely sure."

"So then you don't know?"

"Nope, ain't got a clue."

"Then you're weaker than Kakashi-sensei?"

"Jiraiya," Sakumo said addressing the white haired toad sage, "Am I weaker than Kakashi?"

"No, Kakashi still hasn't reached your level," Jiraiya answered, "But I'm sure that he'll get there someday, if he doesn't kill himself with all those missions that is."

"Hm, well then did he ever get any students?"

Jiraiya grinned, "Naruto here is one of his former students, his other ones are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"No more?"

"They're the only ones who ever passed his bell test."

"That stupid test is still being used?" Sakumo asked mildly surprised.

"Only Kakashi uses it now. Don't forget that the test is only ever used by a Sensei who has taken and passed it with their own teacher."

"Right, glad I didn't take it."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, "So Kakashi-sensei took the Bell Test?"

"Uh, yeah," Jiraiya answered.

"And he passed?"

"Yes."

"When did this happen?"

"27 years ago."

"Ok," Naruto thought a moment but was interrupted.

Sakumo sighed, "He was the only one _taking_ the test."

Naruto looked very, _very _confused, "Then how did he pass?"

"Minato wasn't testing him on teamwork, since no one else had passed at the time Kakashi didn't have a team. Instead he tested him on how well he used his advantages in battle as well as how he carefully used the limited jutsu that he possessed."

"So Kakashi-sensei actually got the bells from the Fourth Hokage?"

"No, he didn't. But he did pass because he had touched the bells about three times as well as showing exceptional early skill."

Jiraiya snorted, "Early skill? That kid was doing acrobats."

"What do mean Jiraiya?" Sakumo asked curiously.

"I mean that a five year old is _not_ supposed to be able to twist like that!"

"Wait, five?!" Naruto yelled.

The two men cringed; man this kid was excessively loud!

"Kakashi-sensei took the bell test when he was five?!"

"Yes," Sakumo started while rubbing his ear, "I told you that no one else had passed at that time. That was because Kakashi passed earlier than the other students."

Naruto frowned, "So he was a gennin when he was five?"

"Precisely," Sakumo smiled.

"So I'm _eighteen_ and still the same rank as my teacher was when he was _five_."

Sakumo turned towards Jiraiya, "How long has he been a gennin?"

"Um, I think about five years."

"Six years!" Naruto yelled, "I've been a gennin longer than he had been alive!"

Sakumo laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Kakashi was a chunin by time he was six."

Naruto looked at them dumbly for a moment before deepening his frown and crossing his arms. He didn't talk for the next hour.

They was mild chat between Sakumo and Jiraiya about Jiraiya's porn series but they never lasted longer than what happened that the beginning of the book and how it ended.

"Oh," Jiraiya said remembering something, "Naruto, come here."

Naruto turned slowed down and turned towards his perverted mentor, "What?"

"Give this to Kakashi once we get back to Konoha," Jiraiya said pulling out a white book from his bag, "It's a new series; Make Out Destiny."

"Your books just keep getting worse and worse names," Naruto said while taking the novel. He placed it in his pocket and continued walking.

"Give it to Kakashi?" Sakumo asked, "What would my son be doing with that?"

"Reading it is my guess."

"Jiraiya, what did you do?"

"I did nothing."

"Then how did my son who has perfect manners begin to read porn?"

"He bought the book at a book store."

"When did he buy _that_?"

"Sometime after he turned eighteen, why?"

"Tell me that Kakashi is not a pervert," Sakumo pleaded.

Naruto started laughing, "Of course Kakashi-sensei is a pervert! He's always been one!"

Sakumo glared at Jiraiya, "What did you do?"

"I already told you, I didn't do _anything_."

"That means that you did."

Jiraiya laughed nervously, "I might have given him the first edition for his birthday, but try to understand Sakumo. The kid needed_ something_!"

"I'll deal with this after I'm sure that they won't execute me for it."

"Oh _god_," Jiraiya whined. He knew exactly what Sakumo intended to do. First it would be a full day of the roughest training he's ever had, then a little break, and then once Sakumo was ready he would beat the shit out of him.

Oh, Jiraiya had something to look forward to now. He should have known better than to intentionally turn his best friend's kid into a perv. And he should have remembered how protective Sakumo was before making his decision to give Kakashi that book.

But how was he supposed to know that Kakashi would actually _read _it? He thought the kid would just throw it away. He was surprised when he found out that Kakashi had been reading the other books in the Make Out series.

They rest of the trip had been quiet and no one talked much as to avoid any more uncomfortable or agonizing topics that may or may not come up in the conversation.

The open gates of the Leaf Village were now in sight and Jiraiya and Sakumo both sighed happily as Naruto grinned. Everyone was a bit relieved to see home again.

"Now that I've seen Kakashi-sensei's face I've got to drag Sasuke back here to get my money!" Naruto snickered.

**I wanted to make smiliarites between Minato and Sakumo by their reactions to Kakashi being a pervert. Same thing with Naruto and Sasuke's reaction to Kakashi's face. So which one wins the bet?**

**For those who read my notes:  
Ok,** **I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm planning on finishing up this story within the next 2-3 chapters. If anyone has any ideas on how the story should end please tell me! This is my first chapter fic and I've just been writing it as I come up with it.**


	10. The Hatake Tanto

**AN: ****I'm really sorry this took so long. I was busy trying to come up with a proper ending, and after a lot of thought, and some help from a few friends, I finally got an idea. This chapter actually rounds up to over 10,000 words, so I hope that makes up for it. ****There's probably only going to be one more chapter, unless I decide to split it which isn't very likely to happen. Enjoy and tell me if you like the way it's going.**

**Chapter 10: The Hatake Tanto**

They walked through the gates of the only place they'd ever call home with an easy stride. It wasn't that they were proud or that they were homesick and now full of joy to be returning.

It was that they were able to see that beautiful place one more time.

Sakumo knew that this would be his last visit. Jiraiya sensed that this was what it felt like when the end was drawing near. And Naruto was just happy to be home; to be in the village that he worked to lead and protect in the future.

This was their home, and this is where they had all lived.

It was easy to see that each had their own thoughts when they walked through those streets. And it would be safe to say that they did get a little attention from those who recognized Sakumo, but no one spoke to them.

They were heading straight to the Hokage Tower and this was the White Fang and a Legendary Sannin. It would've been considered rude to interrupt when it matters seemed most important; that and the fact that one of them was supposed to be dead.

When they entered the Tower they caused quite a commotion. So much so that Tsunade came down from her office to see why everything had either stopped or been dropped on the floor in surprise.

Almost everyone working in the Hokage Tower was a well-informed shinobi. Each one was fully aware of whom Sakumo was but none had been expecting to see him walk through those doors alive and well demanding to see Tsunade.

To say the least it was a very interesting afternoon.

--

When Sasuke woke up that morning he was surprised to sense what smelled like breakfast in the kitchen. When he walked in he could see that it was a former Hokage cooking the early meal.

'_Better than Kakashi,'_ Sasuke thought vaguely before sitting down at the table.

It turns out that Kakashi was already awake and gathering plates for them to eat out of. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants. A little mitch-matched considering how he usually dresses but what caught Sasuke's attention was that he was again without a mask.

It wasn't that Kakashi had a bad face, as Sasuke and the rest of Team 7 had thought when wondering exactly what their teacher looked like, it was just that he had an unexpected face.

He had a straight nose and delicate lips. His whole face was about the same shade, remarkable seeing as how he never takes off his mask. He was also slightly tan, though Sasuke figured that that was because they lived in Konoha. The sun was almost always shining.

Kakashi brought the plates to the table and sat them down quickly, then went straight to getting the glasses. It was then that Sasuke realized that Kakashi was still wearing a mask.

It wasn't a physical facial cloth but instead was a mask that Sasuke himself wore. It was a mask that hid emotions. Facial expressions meant nothing and you could never tell what that person was thinking without asking, and even then you would never know if it was the truth.

Kakashi sat down the glasses and noticed how Sasuke seemed a bit dazed, "Good morning Sasuke, sleep well?"

Sasuke looked up, _'He asked that like a worried mother.'_

"Yeah fine, considering I took the couch."

"Sorry about that," Kakashi replied grinning sheepishly, "But it's my house so I wasn't sleeping there. You're just unlucky is all."

Sasuke crossed his arms on the table and laid his head between them, "Unlucky is the perfect word to describe me."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows in question, "And why is that?"

Sasuke looked up without much thought, "When your life goes in a downward spiral then you know that you're either unlucky or damned. I'm going with unlucky."

Kakashi sighed as he sat down, "Yeah, I know where you're coming from."

Sasuke put his head back down to rest while continuing to think of the simple things in life that he had never known of before; or that he had never cared to learn of.

Kakashi was curious and that meant that he had to find his answer, "Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head and shifted his gaze to Kakashi, "What?"

"Why did you come to me instead of Sakura or the Hokage?"

Sasuke sat up, "What do you mean?"

"When you came home you found me instead of Sakura or Naruto or going straight to Tsunade. Why did you do that?"

"Because I couldn't think," Sasuke answered, "I was being tortured about killing my brother when he was innocent. I didn't know what to do."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "That didn't answer my question."

"You fixed it."

"Fixed what?"

Sasuke was obviously having trouble thinking of the words that would best describe what he did that night, but every question needs an answer.

He started in what Kakashi would've described as beating around the bush, "In Team 7 you were our leader and you were the one who guided us through everything. You taught us how to survive, even though we did go to other teachers to become stronger."

Sasuke placed his hands in his lap as he turned to fully face Kakashi, "To us you were strength. You gave us hope in a way that never made sense, and none of us were willing to admit that. It seems strange now, but I came to you knowing that you could fix everything. You could have me accepted back into the village and you could give me peace when my mind was being tortured about Itachi."

"You saved me," Sasuke said slowly.

Kakashi had no idea what a person was supposed to say in a situation like this, but lucky for him his old teacher had been listening in on the whole conversation and decided that now would be the best time to announce that breakfast was ready.

"It's done, let's eat!" Minato cheered as he placed an equal amount of food in each plate.

Kakashi was grateful that Minato wasn't really an idiot and that he was, at one point, his leader, his teacher, and his sense of hope. He could only guess that people like Sasuke and Naruto, and even himself, come to think of their team as their family.

It does have meaning, no matter what anyone says. When you lose everything and there's only a thread keeping you from going insane, you become so attached to that one peace of thread that when it leaves it feels like you die.

Kakashi suffered this when Rin died in the battle of the Nine-Tailed Fox. His entire team was now dead and he had no family and no person that he loved enough to die for. But he knew that whether he loved someone or not didn't matter, his mission as a shinobi required him to be ready to give his life no matter the odds.

Then those kids cam along, and they broke into his heart without even realizing it. He loves them even though he would admit it, no one would ask him to. Everyone already knows.

Kakashi couldn't help but think of all the similarities between himself and Sasuke as they began to eat their meal. Life had thrown many trials towards them and they had barely managed to get by. Losing everyone and then having to live alone for years was not very enjoyable.

Even so, Kakashi understood that people like Sasuke and himself need a purpose, they need a goal. Kakashi had always had himself believe that serving his village was his most important goal in life. But Sasuke…?

Sasuke most important goal in life had always revolved around Itachi. Becoming just as good as Itachi at first, and then killing Itachi later.

It's not that Kakashi couldn't understand this as he finished his meal and calmly placed the dishes in the sink, it was just that he had experienced something similar and yet so different.

When Kakashi's father died it was like he had lost his purpose. As a child Kakashi just wanted to make his father proud and to one day match his father in skill. Once that man had been taken away it felt like he didn't have anyone to work for, so he made himself work solely for his village.

And in doing so for many years he became attached.

Obito was that philosophy's undoing. By once again allowing Kakashi to see his father as a hero he had calmed a raging storm. But who had been there to calm Sasuke's storm?

Kakashi glanced towards the boy in question before leaving down the hall to his room. Sasuke didn't deserve such pain, though he couldn't say the same for himself. Kakashi knew that his soul wasn't pure, but he also knew that when Sasuke had been put through this pain that his soul _was_ pure.

Kakashi walked into his room and quickly grabbed his usual attire from his closet. It was when he was zipping up his vest that he realized being a shinobi and learning to become a shinobi are extremely different in innocence.

When learning to become a shinobi blood is never spilt. But when being a shinobi you've spilled over the years to the point where you no longer have any innocence.

Kakashi was aware that this innocence was a different kind than that of the body's innocence. This innocence was an innocence of the soul. Kakashi knew that he had lost this pureness very long ago, and that he would never be able to make amends to that; not that he would even think of changing his life.

Many tragedies had happened in his life, and each one hurt considerably. But it was during these painful times that Kakashi wished he could have chosen to not become a ninja, to not kill for the sake of duty, and to not have to be emotionless when you feel that your heart is being stabbed by a thousand needles.

But it was after these tragedies that he realized he wouldn't have changed it, even if at that moment he wished he could. When his world was broken and when his heart could no longer feel the joy he once knew he wished he could have that choice, but he was aware that he would reject it just as soon as it was offered.

His father had once told him, "Live life, don't let it pass you by."

Afterwards he had ruffled Kakashi's already messy hair. It was his father's way of showing that he was proud because it was on that day that Kakashi was accepted as a chunin.

Kakashi had always known that when he had repeated that same act upon his students that it became his way of showing affection.

"Live life, don't let it pass you by," Kakashi restated looking at his reflection in the mirror, noticing how differect his voice was from his father's. He traced his scar and found himself looking into Obito's sharingan.

He would never admit it but he especially liked the blood red color of that eye. He knew that he probably shouldn't since he had seen that color covering the very land that he walked across during his most extreme battles.

He was also regularly coming home soaked in the liquid color, but something about it made it seem attractive to him. He felt that it was what was always flowing inside of you and was always there no matter what. But without those cells that carry that color you could not live, and watching that liquid splatter across you're body when you slashed your sword through your opponent should make you hate it.

But he knew that he loved that color, it felt peaceful when you weren't fighting to survive when seeing it, and sometimes even when you were. He had asked Jiraiya about it when he was young, the sage told him that it was simply his favorite color.

He wasn't satisfied so he had asked Tsunade who told him to read his father's scrolls if he wanted to know.

Kakashi couldn't do that.

His father's scrolls were kept in his old room, and that was one place that Kakashi feared entering. It made the image of his father's suicide become so vivid that it was hard to breathe.

But he had always seen his father reading those same scrolls. Sakumo had told him that he was looking for an answer to the Hatake.

It hadn't made any sense, and it still doesn't. Kakashi looked over his face, picturing it as his father waiting for him on the porch to come home.

He sighed, "An answer to the Hatake, what does it mean?"

"Talking to yourself?"

Kakashi jumped, then instantly remembered that he wasn't alone in his house. He turned around and met Sasuke standing in the doorway. He realized that Sasuke was now around his own height and he could see that the boy's hair had a bluish content to it. He was dressed in the outfit that Kakashi had bought him the day before.

"Just thinking," he answered quietly while observing the fact that his old students were now adults.

Sasuke eyed him suspiciously, "The Kakashi I know doesn't allow himself to think of matters that don't have importance. And to speak those thoughts aloud is very unlike him."

Kakashi's lips quirked up in what Sasuke thought might have been a smile, "Are you trying to say I'm some kind of imposter? Because if that's the case you're wasting your time."

Kakashi walked over to his desk where his mask lay, he heard Sasuke's answer dripped in sincerity, "You aren't acting like yourself."

Kakashi began slipping his mask over his head, "What happened when at that house? Why did you start crying?"

Kakashi froze, but only for a second before continuing to position his mask comfortably, "Sasuke, you know what happened there, so don't ask."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Your father killed himself there, but would that really be enough to make _you_ cry? To make the Copy Ninja himself break down in tears?"

"I wasn't the one crying."

"It was your sharingan, that Obito kid. It was releasing the emotions that you couldn't through something weaker than you, something not of your body."

Kakashi sighed once again and turned around to start walking towards Sasuke who was blocking the door, "You already know all of this so what's the point of explaining it to me?"

Sasuke's crossed arms tightened, "What was it about the Hatake that you were just asking?"

"That's none of your concern."

Sasuke didn't move but instead waited for Kakashi to speak again, he waited for his answer. But he knew that Kakashi was about as stubborn as Naruto when he wanted to be, now just so happened to be one of those times.

Sasuke lowered his head and began explaining, "When I was reading about the White Fang some of those documents were based on the Hatake, not just Sakumo."

"So what does that mean?"

"You don't understand do you?"

Kakashi was losing patience, "Sasuke you're wasting my time. If you aren't going to finish then move, because you still haven't told me why you're asking all of this."

"What's got you in such a bad mood?"

Kakashi wasn't looking very happy, but that only made Sasuke want to ask more.

"While reading I found out that there was never a child born between the Hatake and the Uchiha. I even checked the records to make sure that there wasn't a mistake."

"And why does that matter? The Hatake were few in numbers anyway, so it shouldn't surprise you that this could very well be a coincident."

Sasuke nodded, "That's what I thought, but then I read more into it. The Hatake weren't always such a rarity. They were here before the Uchiha; before the village was made."

"I know that."

"What else do you know?" Sasuke asked genuinely interesting.

"They were here as farmers and made an agreement with the First Hokage about the land. The ninja population grew and there came a need for even more military strength. My clan was asked to become shinobi."

"What happened after that?"

"They excelled," Kakashi stated bored, "They became powerful and fought in the First Great Shinobi War. Most of them were killed as a result. The ones who survived decided it would be wiser to stop being shinobi before they were all killed."

"And the ones that were left?" Sasuke pushed.

"All but one died. He was my great grandfather."

"So from then on there was only one child born to each generation of Hatake?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, my great grandfather had 3 children and my grandfather had 2. My father only had me because my mother died when she gave birth to me."

Sasuke was truly interested now, "So what happened to the rest of your family?"

Kakashi walked stood straight as a soldier would do, "They died in the line of duty."

Sasuke stood stunned for a moment, _'His entire family was killed just by being ninja. They died for their mission; for their village…and my brother killed my family in the same name. For the village and for his mission. Why?! Why does it have to be like that?_'

"Sasuke," Kakashi called sharply. Sasuke looked up to see that Kakashi looked the same as he had when he was lecturing them at the end of the Bell Test.

"We are ninja and it is our job to carry out our mission. We accepted this when we entered the academy trying to pass so that we could call ourselves shinobi."

Kakashi walked forward and placed his hand on Sasuke's tense shoulder, "It's not just a title," Kakashi said softly. "It's what we chose to live and die as. My family died doing what they agreed to do; what they wanted to do. They village didn't force it, and they didn't force Itachi to take that mission."

Sasuke's expression changed in a flash. One moment he looked disturbed and the next moment he looked shocked and disgusted.

"He chose to be a shinobi for the sake of his home."

Sasuke glared at the floor, "So he chose it? He chose to kill his family and his friends; his comrades that stood by him threw life and death just because it was his mission?"

"You don't understand Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up to Kakashi, and what he saw surprised him. Kakashi was looking at him tenderly, like he was a child who had just lost a game and received a wounded pride.

But Sasuke found himself disliking that stare. It made it seem as though Kakashi pitied him, and Sasuke was not going to accept pity. No, not from this man; not from the man who he admired most.

"What would you choose, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes showed both confusion and disbelief. He had never thought of the question, he had never even thought of dying for the same reasons that the Hatake were now dead, but he was now trying to find his answer.

Sasuke lowered his head and allowed his eyes to roam over the pictures sitting above Kakashi's bed, seeing each faces expression and each person's purpose, "Given the situation I might do the same thing."

Kakashi smiled proudly, "Well done."

"What do you mean? I thought I was the one questioning you."

"You were, but now you know what to do when faced with that choice."

Sasuke glared playfully, slapping Kakashi's hand off his shoulder he said, "You never answered my question."

"I didn't?"

"No, you didn't."

Kakashi grinned, "I don't remember being asked a question."

Sasuke's eyes widened in the realization that the conversation they just had had made it near impossible to ask what he originally wanted without _not _being able to get the other information he gathered.

"What I wanted to ask was 'Why didn't the Hatake and Uchiha ever have kids? If there were so many Hatake back then, then why wouldn't have it been possible?"

Kakashi sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this, "Sasuke there's a very complicated reason for that."

"Tell me."

"The Hatake's White Chakra and the Uchiha's Sharingan should not be matched genetically. It was something that Tsunade discovered. They just weren't attracted to each other."

Sasuke glared at him, "Stop lying."

"Fine, the truth is that our clans hated each other because my clan resented yours for coming into our land and naming it as their home."

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

"You're too smart for your own good," Kakashi replied, "There was one incident where a child was born, but that child had an extraordinary chakra and an unusual Kekkei-Genkai."

"And why is that?"

Kakashi facial expression became serious, "Because when mixing two different types Kekkei-Genkai there are always problems, it's a simple truth. This child was showing signs of great power and was thought to be destined to become a great warrior."

"What happened to it?"

"He tried to combine the chakra of my clan with the sharingan of yours. In doing so he created a new jutsu, an extremely powerful and unique ability. You would have to have the blood of both clans to perform it of course, but it came at a deadly price."

"How could something so simple have been so dangerous?"

Kakashi shut his eye, recalling what his father had told him, "The Hatake's chakra is a refined, hardened energy. When chakra is made in a Hatake's body it is immediately combined with other stored chakra to make it more powerful. This was a defense my clans' members' bodies naturally acquired to help fight against the shinobi attacking their lands."

Kakashi looked up at Sasuke, "When combining refined chakra to the Sharingan it is said that the Sharingan turned white, just as the chakra being used, but once the chakra was drawn from that Sharingan the boy died. Tsunade studied this and concluded that in adding extreme power to something already powerful a body like his wasn't able to hold out; she also said that it might have been his chakra network that had worked against him. It was a tragedy, and because of it there wasn't any more interaction than necessary between our clans."

"It was because his body couldn't contain it," Sasuke observed, "So if he had had a stronger body and network then he would have survived, and not only that, but had gained a power that no one else had."

"Sasuke, you and I are the only ones left from our clans."

Sasuke nodded, "I know, but a white sharingan interests me. Is this all legend or did it actually happen?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity."

"It happened."

"Hey, Kakashi, are you ready yet? We wanted to meet Tsunade again this morning to give her the scrolls I finished up last night," Minato said as he pushed past Sasuke.

He looked between the two and immediately turned to Kakashi, "What were you talking about?"

Kakashi smiled, "I was just telling Sasuke why Hatake and Uchiha don't mate."

Sasuke faced looked near disgusted, "Don't say mate, stupid! They aren't dogs!"

Kakashi chuckled as Minato walked by to grab a picture of him, Kakashi, and who Sasuke could only guess to be Obito and Rin.

He held it in his left hand and ran his right hand fingers across the faces of the three students standing over a foot beneath him. He had a genuine smile plastered on his lips and he seemed to be remembering each one the way he had known them.

Sasuke was a little unsettled. No one dared to touch those pictures. They naturally seemed precious to Kakashi, knowing him and what he could do people left them there with thoughts of their own health at stake.

He instantly calmed when Kakashi spoke, "How are they?"

"Obito says that you're a fool for going to that memorial stone every morning, and Rin worries about your health."

"That so?" Kakashi responded aimlessly.

Minato set the picture down and turned to face his current companions, "Isn't your father supposed to be here some time soon?"

"Yeah, speaking of which," Kakashi addressed Sasuke, "You should go over to Sakura's. We'll pick you up later, after this mess is straightened out; besides, you'd be bored."

Sasuke glared, knowing full well that Kakashi didn't care one bit about whether or not Sasuke was bored during these meetings, "You're trying to get rid of me."

"You haven't seen her since you got engaged."

"That doesn't matter."

"Sasuke," Kakashi said warningly. Sasuke knew that Kakashi wasn't joking. His presence was unwelcomed for the time being. Kakashi had something that he had to do that didn't involve Sasuke, which put Sasuke a little on edge.

The Copy-nin didn't do things for no reasons; minus reading porn, but Sasuke was sure that there was a reason even for that too.

"Alright, come get me as soon as it's over."

"Of course," Kakashi said far too cheerily to be believable. But it was enough to show Sasuke that Kakashi knew he had caught own, though Sasuke thought it was odd how Kakashi would so openly try to get rid of him, and make it so clear that he did so with reason that included the third person in the room, when the Fourth was with them.

Sasuke walked out of the room silently, without question, and in complete obedience. He knew that it had been evident that Kakashi's trust of the situation had been deterred from its original foundation.

Sasuke was excited to see the outcome of this battle.

--

Tsunade sat behind her desk glaring at the two dangerous men standing in front of her. They were both slouched and obviously comfortable.

"Jiraiya, Sakumo," Tsunade addressed, "Why are you being so laid back when a dead man is living and breathing in this very room?"

Jiraiya grinned, "Because he's back Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed a breath of pure frustration, "Why are all of you so naïve?"

All three men glared at the blond Hokage in insult, but she responded nonetheless, "I'm talking about Kakashi as well."

Sakumo's glared deepened, but his expression changed when his dark eyes caught sight of a black and red box sitting next to Tsunade's newest stack of paperwork.

"Don't even think about it," She warned.

Sakumo blinked up to meet the gaze of a very troubled leader.

"What's wrong with it?"

"So you can tell what it is?"

"Of course, it's my weapon, but why is it here? I gave it to Kakashi."

Tsunade blinked rapidly in confusion, "You don't know that it's broken?"

"Broken, how did that happen?"

"A mission, when Kakashi was young. It was split in half. He brought it here so that I could arrange for it to be fixed. I don't really see why he would want it fixed after all these years; he hasn't used it since his first perfected chidori."

"Maybe he wants it fixed for Sakumo," Jiraiya offered.

"That might very well be the case, but I can't give it to him."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, "Why not?"

"Because we have no idea whether or not Sakumo and Minato are a threat."

"But we know that Sakumo was revived; not cloned or controlled," Jiraiya started but was silenced by Sakumo placing his hand over the large man's chest.

"She's right Jiraiya, even I don't trust myself. There's nothing that says I am not a threat," Sakumo looked up, "That's why as soon as I talk to Kakashi I'm leaving."

"You're leaving?! You came all this way with us and you're just gonna leave!"

Sakumo removed his hand and faced his old friend, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Jiraiya glared, "Then you shouldn't have come here in the first place," was what he said before he walked straight past everyone.

Naruto sputtered after the Sannin but was stopped by his new friend's deep voice saying, "Leave him be, he just needs some time to cool down."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. An angry Jiraiya was not something that you came across often, and when he did happen to be enraged it's smarter to stay away from him.

"Sakumo," Tsunade started, "I need you to fetch me those scrolls you were studying before you died. I've asked Kakashi to, but he refused, and every other chunin or jonin that I've asked also refused, either from fear or respect."

"What about Anbu?" Sakumo questioned.

Tsunade sighed, "Even them. Kakashi gained the respect of many while in Anbu. It seems he even left a legend there when he decided to resign."

"Kakashi was in Anbu?"

Tsunade smiled, "You really shouldn't be surprised, he was always talented. He's already 32."

Sakumo's eyes widened, "But that means…"

"He's older than you," Tsunade finished.

Naruto laughed on Sakumo's right, which only served to further irritate the silver haired man.

"In any case," Tsunade interrupted, "I need those documents."

"Why didn't you just go get them yourself?"

"I'm a busy woman."

"You liar, you just didn't want to go because they're in my room."

Tsunade gave Sakumo a glare that far outmatched any Uchiha, "Out."

Sakumo chuckled lightly, "C'mon kid."

Naruto and Sakumo quickly exited, with Sakumo waving his goodbye over his shoulder.

"Hokage Stone Faces, sunset!" She called.

Tsunade sighed; putting those men together was bound to cause trouble. She looked down and began to study the box containing Kakashi's family heritage. The wolves on the sides looked so real, and so delicately carved. It was definitely a work of art.

She placed both hands on the sides and began removing the top to make observations on the blade's damage. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw that the weapon was now missing.

"Who the hell…?" Tsunade wasn't able to finish her sentence as Shizune chose to walk through the door at that moment.

Tsunade quickly replaced the top and slid the box underneath her desk. It was better not to let Shizune know that one of the most dangerous weapons was missing when a specialist in the art of using it was now roaming the village's roads.

Tsunade smiled her welcome to her would-have-been-niece.

"What happened?" Shizune asked worriedly, "Master Jiraiya looked awfully upset when he left."

"It's nothing. The old fool threw a fit is all."

"Oh, I see, well after your done with those papers you'll be done for today. Afterwards, if I remember right, it's time for Sakura's training."

"Right, I haven't seen my apprentice since this mess started."

Tsunade may have appeared to be in a good mood, but Shizune found something about how easy she was talking to be a dead give away that something was off. But she brushed it off her shoulders as her merely being happy to see an old childhood friend after all these years.

Unbeknownst to her Tsunade was trying desperately to figure out who could have taken Sakumo's tanto. It had been there when Kakashi dropped it off and it hadn't left her sight so it must have been taken by someone very skilled.

Tsunade bit her lip in anticipation for what might come of this new development, Shizune took the look as a sign of renewed concentration.

--

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He was looking from one side of the street to the other taking in every detail that had been added or changed as he continued to his destination.

The blue pack on his back felt light, only holding a single object. He wasn't concerned about going to Sakura's, since he wasn't being expected it wouldn't matter if he didn't show up; the best thing being that Kakashi would never know. As long as he dumped the evidence of his actions today before he was caught nothing could go wrong.

He felt a little guilty about what he was doing, but he had to remind himself that it had been his choice.

He had secretly waited outside Tsunade's office, even going so far as to use chakra to hold on to the wall and to perform a camouflage jutsu so that he wasn't caught. He knew that Kakashi and the Fourth wouldn't be coming to her office for at least a few more hours, there were things to be discussed between the two before that could happen. So he waited patiently.

It hadn't been ten minutes before he heard a great commotion. He looked down just in time to see Naruto and that idiot teacher of his walking inside the doors of the Hokage Tower along with a person who looked just like Kakashi.

'_That must be this Sakumo guy,' _Sasuke thought studying his form, _'He seems to be the same height and weight as Kakashi; not to mention the other resemblances between them. I wonder if he's really as powerful as they say, or is he only as strong as Kakashi.' _

They three below shut the door behind them and Sasuke could immediately hear a loud 'Bang!' before everything inside went silent. He saw Tsunade run out of her office and down the hallway through the window.

A few moments later he could see her dragging the three troublemakers through the door and slamming it behind her.

He activated his sharingan to take in the surroundings in the room, something that he had not done when he was there with Kakashi. He recognized the box sitting on her desk as she was yelling at them for making suck a racket.

He began to wonder why Kakashi had left it there and decided to eavesdrop just a bit longer.

After hearing that Kakashi had brought it there to be fixed, he decided that he would take it. To him it didn't seem like it would matter who fixed it as long as it was fixed.

Once he determined that everyone in the room was distracted by the conversation he quickly performed the seals required and expertly added his speed to get inside, grab the weapon while leaving the box, and then get straight back out.

He climbed down to the steps below him and kept the camouflage jutsu going as he walked slowing behind a bush. There he had used his speed to get far away from the Tower in a short amount of time.

He had stopped by his old home to pick up something to carry the broken weapon in that would cause suspicion. He had found a small blue bag that would be perfect for lugging it around.

He still felt a little guilty about throwing it into that sack so callously when Kakashi had handled it with suck delicacy. But also he knew that what he was doing was wrong anyway, it just made since to him.

Something told him to fix this weapon, and something told him to do so quickly. It would be needed soon by that man who everyone deems to be so dangerous. Somehow Sasuke felt as though he deserved to be armed when defending himself, no matter the man.

And this man seemed less dangerous than the Hokage. Of course the Sakumo's words had seemed doubtful in his own ability, but Sasuke found himself thinking that it must be the man's personality. The White Fang seemed like he wanted to protect, but Sasuke knew that he wasn't as adapt to reading a person's heart as his old mentor is.

'_But still…this man is different, and I don't trust leaving him defenseless.'_

Why Sasuke was so concerned about this newcomer made no sense to him, but his intuition told him that it wouldn't be safe to leave things as they were.

This was important. Even more important than greeting his best friend after returning home, but it had to be done.

--

"Jiraiya," Sakumo called as they continued walking past the many homes and shops of the village's people, "Did you notice it?"

"Notice what?" Jiraiya asked coming to walk to the right of his old friend, "That you're being a bastard for leaving? Yeah, I noticed _that_."

"That didn't stop you from waiting for me and the kid did it?" Sakumo reminded, "But no, I was talking about outside Tsunade's office. Someone was there."

"Who?" Naruto asked turning around and walking backwards so that he could face Sakumo Hatake, The White Fang of Konoha, and the man who currently held information that the young boy found interesting.

"I'm not sure. It was definitely a young male, about your age. He was doing quite an impressive job of hiding himself if neither Jiraiya nor Tsunade noticed."

Jiraiya playfully threw his arm over his friend's shoulders, "But that's why you're the tracker, remember?"

Sakumo smiled back at the goofball on his side, but the boy infront of him seemed more dedicated to the intruder than the Legendary Sannin; at least Jiraiya's mood was better, it would be easier that way.

"About my age, and definitely a boy," Naruto turned back around and came to walk on Sakumo's left, "Could you tell me if it was an Uchiha?"

"Well I might have been able to, but he was masking his scent and his chakra. My best guess is that it was an Uchiha, but from what I've heard the Uchiha are all dead now, aren't they?"

"There's one still alive," Jiraiya answered, immediately becoming serious, "Naruto, you are to stay with us, got it? No searching for him by yourself."

Naruto turned around and began running in the other direction, straight back to Tsunade and hopefully the intruder. He was going to stop Sasuke.

"Is there something I missed?" Sakumo asked.

"The last Uchiha happens to be a lost friend of Naruto's. It's best not to leave him alone," Jiraiya said quickly while removing his arm and taking off down the street after Naruto.

Sakumo sighed, "This is gonna be a very, very long day."

--

"Is it done yet?" Sasuke asked impatiently, leaning on the wall beside the closed door where inside a powerful weapon was now being remade.

The blacksmith answered tiredly, "Not quite."

"Tch, figures. Everyone in this village is so slow."

He pushed himself off of the wall with his left foot while simultaneously grabbing the wooden chair in front of him. He sat down and popped his feet up on the table meant for a quite dinner; it wasn't like anyone would say anything anyway.

'_But maybe I should behave a bit better. I'm trying to get the village to __**accept **__me and then I go stealing something like __**that**__! Am I __**stupid**__?!'_

Sasuke continued to silently fume to himself until a large man with a black beard, covered in sweat by the way, walked out from the same door Sasuke had been staring at for what felt like half a day; and with his luck it probably was.

The man smiled, "It's done."

"Better be, after what I'm paying you I'd hate to be disappointed."

Sasuke stood up and walked over to the towering man, "I really hope this is worth it, Zoku. I'm not that friendly when I'm in a bad mood."

Zoku nodded, knowing full well that the stories of this Uchiha were not mere rumors, "I'm very satisfied with the result. The blade was magnificent, and it was an honor just being able to work on it. It should appeal to you, something like that would usually take much longer, but the sword astounded me and-"

"Stop rambling and let me see it."

"Yes sir," Zoku responded quickly. He immediately ran into the room and returned with the desired weapon in his hands.

Sasuke grabbed it by its handle and raised it to his eyes. After being taught the use of a sword for three years by Orochimaru he was sure that he could tell whether or not a blade was worth his time at all.

"Remarkable," he commented, "A fine blade indeed."

Zoku grinned, "Thank you sir."

Sasuke nodded his approval and placed the wonderfully crafted sword back into his bag. He opened the door leaving, having already paid in advance with saved money hidden in his apartment.

He walked with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, the bag hanging off his right shoulder. He glanced to his left, and then to his right, before jumping onto the nearest rooftop.

It would be better to ditch evidence of having ever been involved with the object now residing in a bag flung over his shoulder, before Kakashi finds him. Then there would be loads of trouble, not to mention getting the punishment from the Hokage as well.

Sasuke sighed; he'd have to find Sakumo to return it.

But that would mean a run in with Naruto; in which case Kakashi would be sure to find out. If only that loser wasn't with that White Fang guy then this plan would've been much easier.

Sasuke set down, he had intended to get this over with quickly, but now he needed to think some things through.

It was now noon. Kakashi would be coming back to get him some time between sunset and dark, so he had a good 5 hours to make his drop off.

Next problem is finding this guy. There's no telling where he could be, or what he could be doing. That's defiantly something he could only know by tracking Sakumo himself, because there is no way he's gonna get himself caught by asking where the guy is.

Another big problem is getting Sakumo to trust him. That couldn't be too hard. He's just an extremely dangerous S-class shinobi, professional strategist, best tracker you'll ever meet, has experience dying, and he's also probably got no hesitations about killing someone he considers a threat.

Yeah, this is gonna be a piece of cake. Who is he kidding? He might get killed.

--

When Sakumo finally arrived he found that during his walk Jiraiya and Naruto had thoroughly checked everywhere near the Tower.

"Not so lucky are we. I told you he was skilled," Sakumo teased.

"Shut up."

"Watch it boy."

"Listen Old Man, I don't have time to waste! I have to find Sasuke."

Sakumo lightly glared at the raging blond infront of him, "You'll never find him by charging in like that. Since Kakashi trained you I thought you'd be a bit smarter."

Naruto's anger at losing Sasuke's trail again was now directed towards the "supposed to be" dead man now scolding and mocking him, "If you would've done something when we came here then he wouldn't have gotten away!"

Sakumo's expression showed about as much emotion as ever, "Like that's my fault."

"It is your fault!" Naruto screamed.

Sakumo crossed his arms, "You're the one who didn't sense him."

"How was I supposed to sense him, that's your job?! I was never trained in tracking, you bastard!"

Sakumo smirked, "Such foul language. If you were _searching _for someone, then wouldn't it make sense if you could _track _them?"

"Sakumo," Jiraiya called from behind Naruto, "Stop fooling around, we need to find him. He couldn't have gotten too far."

Sakumo shrugged then placed his hands in his pockets while turning to walk back down the road he had just come from, "He'll show up."

"And how do you know that?" Jiraiya demanded.

Sakumo looked over his shoulder, "A hunch."

Naruto turned roughly towards Jiraiya mumbling something close to "Just like Kakashi."

With Naruto and Sakumo heading in opposite directions Jiraiya decided that it would be wiser to follow Sakumo instead of Naruto, since Naruto couldn't cause any more chaos than he regularly did anyway.

--

As Jiraiya followed Sakumo he noticed immediately where they were going.

Sakumo was heading to his home. Probably to pick up those documents that Tsunade asked for, but at this point Jiraiya wasn't sure. He could never be completely sure when Sakumo had that determined look that he was now wearing.

Something was horribly wrong, or at least it was going to be; that's all the old Sage was sure of. And that's all he could think as they turned down the small dusty street that led to the former home of Konoha's White Fang.

It was still just as much of a masterpiece as it had been when Sakumo was alive.

Jiraiya followed Sakumo into the old house shutting the door behind him with a strained creak. It was hard to believe how long it had been since he'd seen it from inside.

Sakumo's favorite objects were still covered in white sheets, now grey with dust. The wooden floors were covered in dirt, save for two trails of footprints that could be seen through an open hallway door. It looked like the dirt was kicked just recently.

Sakumo walked around his living room and his kitchen, now realizing that it wasn't his. It was his son's, and the fact that it was in this condition meant that Kakashi really didn't live there and that it seemed he couldn't.

"Did I cause him that much pain?" Sakumo asked in a low whisper, though his deep voice was heard by Jiraiya his friend chose that it was a question that didn't need answering. The extent of damage caused by the suicide was clearly seen.

Sakumo ran his fingers across a nearby counter, bringing his hand to his face and rubbing the dust off his fingers with his thumb. Life was so unfair to true shinobi.

Sometimes they seemed as small and fragile as the dust now falling off his dirtied hand.

Jiraiya stared emotionlessly to Sakumo's right, behind a counter that seemed like a barrier. Jiraiya knew now the exact thoughts running through his silver haired friends mind. It was something that was common among their kind.

"Let's hurry up," Jiraiya said sternly, breaking Sakumo's daze.

Sakumo's hand dropped to his side, he stared at the sink, "Right," he said turning to walk back to Jiraiya. The Sannin stepping out of the way so that Sakumo may lead the way in this forgotten home.

Their steps could be heard on the hard floor. It was bright outside and the windows glinted in the sun, casting light in to the various rooms of the house.

Sakumo and Jiraiya stepped into Sakumo's room. Sakumo and the Sannin had both noticed the note still placed on the door, but decided that not speaking of it would be the best solution.

The documents were scattered, but the most important of them still sitting in perfect order on the shelf above his desk. Sakumo grabbed the shelved documents first and placed them on his bed, made just the same as he had left it, every wrinkly in the sheets and every tuck and turn that been mistakenly made when his mind was calculating his death.

He moved from the bed and started gathering the papers spread across the room, purposely avoiding the bloodstain in the middle of the floor. Jiraiya walked over to the desk and went about picking up and quickly organizing the mess of documents that had been left there with much carelessness; not that he would ever mention it.

--

Jiraiya set in the dark brown wooden chair before the desk, reading and categorizing his half of the documents. Sakumo set cross-legged on his bed doing his share of the work.

No words had needed to be discussed. Sakumo had simply handed Jiraiya a fair amount of the stack that covered his bed, and the Sage had set about his own work.

"Sakumo," Jiraiya started trying to begin a small conversation, "What happened in Tsunade's office after I left?"

Sakumo sighed, obviously one that meant he was happy that the silence was over, "Nothin' much, we just need to meet at the Stone Faces at sunset."

Jiraiya tipped the chair back and spun it on one leg to face his friend, he was seriously enjoying a break from paperwork, "That all?"

Sakumo smirked, "'Bout it actually."

"Well that sucks," Jiraiya pouted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm _bored._"

Sakumo gasped, "How can you be bored Jiraiya? We're working in the very same room the Legend Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang Warrior, the greatest tracker in Konoha history, not the mention father of Kakashi Hatake worked!" Sakumo said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Tch, like that matters, the fact that you killed yourself here makes it harder to work."

Sakumo waved his finger back in forth in front of Jiraiya, "Where's your team spirit?"

Jiraiya stared at him blankly, "Dude, you're acting like a chick."

They both laughed but it was short lived joy as it was interrupted by Sakumo's stomach.

"Uh, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit hungry."

"Then let's eat dummy," Jiraiya decided.

"But don't we have to get done with this first?"

"Not if you're starving."

"Jiraiya, I've already died once, a little hunger won't bother me."

Jiraiya crossed his arms, "Fine, be that way," he said flipping his chair back around to the desk he was coming to name 'Danger Work Zone.'

Sakumo chuckled behind him, which only served to make Jiraiya glare harder at the two identical foot-tall stacks of paper still waiting to be recorded.

He sighed while reaching up to grab the first thin sheet on the top of the stack to his right, he quickly read over it, "No way…"

Sakumo's head snapped up, "What's wrong?"

Jiraiya jumped, turning his chair back around with his right hand and snatching the slip of paper behind him with his left, "Nothing, why, is something wrong?"

Sakumo glared playfully, "You think I'm an idiot?"

Jiraiya gulped.

"What's behind you my dear friend?"

Jiraiya's muscles tensed, but released in the knowledge that this could not be helped, "You sure you want to read this?"

Sakumo looked at him with what could be described as either confused or suspicious.

"Of course, I've already read every document in here at least once."

Jiraiya let his head drop, "Not this one buddy."

"Give it to me," Sakumo said holding out his hand.

Jiraiya slowly handed the paper to his friend, worried of his reaction, but sure it couldn't do any more damage than what had already been done, and who knows, it may help.

Sakumo looked down at the paper held between both hands.

_Dear Father,_

_How did you do it? How did you find the courage to take your own life? Was it pain that made you sacrifice your future? Was it shame? Did I really mean nothing to you? Were you honestly willing to leave me behind? Should I cry? Or should I hate you for what you did to me? You hurt me father._

Sakumo's throat tightened as he felt something squeeze his heart, still he continued.

_You broke my world when you went away. And it wasn't an enemy who killed you; it wasn't a person who I could forgive. It was you. You killed yourself in an act of self pity. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for running away; for leaving me behind all alone. Mother was dead before I knew her and you were all I had. You took that from me without a second thought._

Sakumo felt his body's muscles tense, it was one thing to think that your son might harbor these thoughts, but it was an entirely more painful experience when you knew he did.

_Did you think that anything would change if you died? Did you think that they would treat me better if you were gone? Well I hope that you can see that no one is treating me any different than when you were alive; only now I have no one to come home to._

He could hear Kakashi's voice speaking these words and it hurt.

_Is it right to feel bitter towards you? Was it right to think that I hated you when they layed your body down to rest; when you left me for good. Am I still considered your son even if those thoughts crossed my mind?_

"What?" Sakumo said, obviously surprised by the question.

_Well I have hated you. I hated you for a long time. And now I'm tired of it because the truth is that I love you. It hurt so much when you died that I didn't know what to do. So father I ask that you forgive me for my thoughts and my misguided feelings toward you._

_Father, I forgive you. _

_Kakashi Hatake_

Sakumo felt a tear slid down his face and soak into his mask at the same moment he smiled in pure gratefulness and joy.

His muscles relaxed immediately and he looked up to find Jiraiya smiling back at him.

"Told ya he grew up."

Sakumo glanced back down at the letter that was written to a man who was never supposed to receive it. He folded it into a perfect square, fully knowing that it was a very old piece of paper and that those folds could very well rip it; so he took care in what he did.

"Anywhere good to eat?" he asked already standing and holding out his hand to Jiraiya.

"I know a few good places," the Sannin replied as he accepted the hand.

There was a light squeeze before Sakumo pulled Jiraiya up, the old Sage knowing that it was his friend's way of saying thanks hit him on the shoulder in his own custom way of saying you're welcome before exiting the room.

--

Sasuke still set on that now very familiar rooftop. The heat of the sun no longer bothered him; no, not after what he'd gone through with that Orochimaru's-Preparing-His-Perfect-Vessel-training. Weather rarely affected him.

What was bothering him was the same question that had been bothering him for the past hour or so. He couldn't think of one damn good plan of getting Sakumo to trust him. He was at a complete loss, and he had no intention of going up to him without some sort of preparation. It would be like walking in front of a firing squad wearing a bandanna over your eyes.

Sasuke released a frustrated breath and plopped down on the warm tiles below him. He gazed at the sky; it calmed it in some weird way, maybe that was how Shikamaru felt. Too much to think about and not enough space to fit it all.

He shut his eyes, feeling like a flawlessly prepared plan was just at his fingertips, but the only thing his mind heard was the loud and completely overjoyed voice of that large, perverted idiot that trains Naruto.

He set up roughly to look down at the streets. He was surprised to see both Jiraiya and Sakumo entering Ichiraku. He mentally slapped himself for not noticing where he was, considering this is Naruto's favorite place in the world.

But strangely enough, Naruto wasn't with them.

'_Well that solves part of the problem.'_

He stood up, _'now on to the next one.'_

He figured that as long as Jiraiya was around he might at least live, and he was pretty sure that Sakumo was in the same position as himself.

**One slip up and the village won't accept you back.**

On top of that the most the Sage would do is knock him unconscious and carry his body to Tsunade, and that wouldn't be much of a problem seeing as how she already knows he's here.

That was his mistake when planning. He had never calculated what would happen if Jiraiya was with him. All he was concerned with was getting Naruto away without revealing himself and then getting Sakumo to trust him.

So it looks like over half the problem is solved.

Next half: return the tanto without incident.

'_Here's the hard part._

If Kakashi finds out he's as good as dead.

--

Sakumo set comfortably in the chair next to his life long friend Jiraiya while his food was being prepared. He couldn't help himself from being grateful that the Ichiraku shop was still running, even if it was being run by a different person.

"Hey, Jiraiya, what happened to the old goof ball that ran this place?" Sakumo asked in the hopes of starting some sort of small talk to pass time.

"Well, he died. He was getting pretty old ya know."

Sakumo crossed his arms, put his foot on the edge of the counter, and started balancing himself laying back in his stool, "Yeah, but now it's boring around here."

Crack! Crash! "Ow!"

Sakumo set up from his position on the ground. His clothes were now covered in with dry dirt and his head hurt like hell. He crossed his legs and slammed his hands on the ground, "What was that for?!"

Teuchi, the shop owner, tapped the large metal spoon on his shoulder, "You put your dirty feet on my counter."

Sakumo glared, "Yeah, so what?"

"It's rude and unsanitary."

Sakumo flicked his eyes as well as his head towards Jiraiya in a help-me-out-here-bud kind of look. Jiraiya just smirked and shut his eyes shaking his head back and forth.

Sakumo stood up and dusted himself off, muttering something about that bastard Jiraiya abandoning him _again_, "I liked the white haired old man better."

Teuchi narrowed his eye, "Who're you talking about?"

Sakumo took his seat again, confident that he could dodge any other hits that may be thrown in his direction now that he was aware of the cook with the big spoon, "The guy who used to run this place, I forgot his name."

"His name wouldn't happen to be Waizu would it?"

"Yeah, that's it," Sakumo declared tossed his hands behind his head, and catching himself from putting his foot back on the countertop to lean back.

Teuchi smiled, "That was my old man."

Sakumo and Jiraiya blinked simultaneously in disbelief, "You're seriously Waizu's son?"

"Yeah, Pop taught me how to cook!"

Sakumo's eyes widened unexpectedly, "You were that kid!"

Teuchi sighed, "Age has not been kind."

Sakumo chuckled and glanced at Jiraiya who was quickly connecting the dots. Their laughed was interrupted by a clatter on the floor. Apparently during Teuchi's realization he had dropped the metal spoon, creating the loud noise.

"You…you can't be…he's dead," Teuchi said slowly as to not stutter.

Sakumo grinned, "Bingo."

There was a long silence, and then an oddly loud, "Welcome back!"

"Don't get too excited, he's leaving as soon as he sees Kakashi," Jiraiya stated coolly, though he was still thoroughly irked by the fact.

"Ah, Kakashi," Teuchi remembered looking down at Sakumo, "He was boy from before. Ya know what? He looks just like you!"

"Boy? I thought he was grown," Sakumo asked in confusion.

"Well he looked young enough to me," Teuchi answered returning to preparing the meals soon to be served, "Caught Ayame's eye, that's for sure."

"Ayame?"

"My daughter."

"Oh, you have a daughter?"

"She should be returning any minute."

Jiraiya sighed happily, "Gorgeous."

Sakumo turned his seat towards Jiraiya, ending his short two man talk with Teuchi; the old man already picking up their bowls, "What's she look like?"

Jiraiya displayed his perverted toothy grin while answering the man to his left, "Perfect breasts, curved body, long legs, oh man…"

Sakumo raised his eyebrows, "That so? Sounds like most of the women you look at."

Jiraiya glared, "Sounds like most of the women Kakashi gets."

Sakumo choked on his own spit and Jiraiya patted his firmly on the back, "What'd you say?"

Jiraiya decided now to go back to his old ways, "You didn't think he was still a virgin did you. He lost that innocence a long time ago, not that I can blame him."

Sakumo set back up straight while Jiraiya asked him, "Does it bother you?"

"No, not really," Sakumo said rest his head on his left hand to look at the man to his right, "It's just weird. I mean the last time I saw him he was only eight."

"And already a trained killer," Jiraiya added without thought, "He was in Anbu at fourteen, how long did you think it would last?"

"What do you mean his sanity?"

Jiraiya smirked again that fine lunch, "No he lost that too."

"Then what do you mean?"

Jiraiya face took on a serious expression, "His pure heart."

Sakumo looked down as Jiraiya continued, neither willing to reach for their food, "He is a man now you know, not a child. It may not be a pure heart, but it is noble."

Jiraiya pulled his bowl towards him and grabbed his chopsticks, "He became a leader."

Sakumo pulled down his mask tugging the stubborn bowl forward, "Leader?"

Jiraiya swallowed his first bite, "You name it, he's lead it."

"The village," Sakumo tested, knowing full well that Kakashi was neither an Elder nor Hokage so he couldn't possibly…

"Yep," Jiraiya said stuffing his face.

Sakumo stopped half way to his mouth and the noodles splashed back down, "Say what?"

"Maybe not an official leader," Jiraiya explained, "But one like you or me."

"Oh," Sakumo said in fully understanding that in that one sentence Jiraiya was also telling him that Kakashi was one of the most elite of the village, leading it through the respect of its people.

Sakumo ate with a smile on his face, now happy knowing that his shameful act of suicide had not destroyed his son's life. His boy was stronger than that and instead became powerful not weak.

He was finishing off his last bite when he heard Jiraiya say, "He isn't like you."

Sakumo wiped his mouth, not bothering to replace his mask before asking his close friend to evaluate his statement by a small nearly unnoticed look sent through his dark eyes.

"He would never kill himself like you did, never give up."

"If you're trying to say my willpower is weaker than his, then trust me I get it."

Jiraiya tossed some money on the table, "I just meant that he sees things that you didn't that always kept him from wanting to end it."

"Like what?" Sakumo asked, already knowing that Jiraiya had included him in the budget.

"Like everyone and everything that depends on him," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Yeah, guess you're right."

Sakumo pulled up his mask and stood up to follow the giant man beside him, but not before Jiraiya added, "And that's why Tsunade chose him as the next Hokage."

Sakumo tripped, "Hokage?!"

--

'_No way,'_ Sasuke thought while listening on from across the street. He was leaning on the outer wall of a small tea shop, _'Kakashi as Hokage, that'd be the day.'_

He chuckled softly, _'Take that man from the battlefield and he might throw a hissyfit,'_ Sasuke pushed himself up and began to walk towards the much older gentlemen; well one gentleman and one pervert.

It was clear that Jiraiya wasn't going to say anything else on the subject, leaving his old partner-in-crime thinking furiously.

"Have a nice lunch?" Sasuke asked casually.

Jiraiya glared, "It's you."

Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and nodded his head towards Sakumo, "I have business with him."

Sakumo's expression did nothing to betray him, "You shouldn't be here."

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood to listen."

"You don't have a choice."

"Boy, this is your only warning."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"I don't give a fuck what you're name is," Sakumo said in an icy cold voice, "I don't trust you."

Sasuke sighed, "And why not?"

"Because you're carrying my weapon in your bag."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "How did you…?"

"Chakra has been poured into the blade many times before, so much so that it makes a unique smell," Sakumo explained calmly, as one would do when facing an enemy about to die, "That's Hatake chakra, and your bag did little to hid Kakashi's scent."

Sasuke's eye twitched, "A stupid mistake like that could be life or death in battle, and I just slipped up in front of one of the best trackers in history."

"You're not that smart are you?" Sakumo more stated than asked as he stuffed his hands deep in his pockets and slouched identically to Kakashi.

"We need to have this talk elsewhere."

"Why's that?"

"Because there are Anbu stationed all over the village, and if they were to know that you were so close to your precious tanto then they may take it as a sign that you came here to get it and I'm supposed to be helping you."

"I'm not taking it."

Jiraiya looked between the two, both dangerous in their own right, and yet both equally stubborn, "Sakumo, hear the kid out. He might have something useful to say."

Sakumo's fury was redirected towards Jiraiya through nothing more than a sharp glare before again focusing his attention on Sasuke, "Fine, you lead."

**Phew, that took forever to write. I hope you liked it, expect action in the next chapter!**


	11. Our Battle, Their Lives

**A/N: Ok, this took a really long time. I'm posting what I have so far and I guess I'll just have to finish this off with another chapter. I'm surprised at how much I have left to do. This chapter alone is over 20 thousand words. School is starting soon so it** **m****ight take a while to finish off the last chapter. I** **apologize ahead of time. I'm also sorry for any spelling or grammar errors in this fic. I'll be going back over it when I can to fix them with a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Our Battle, Their Lives **

"I'm not taking it," Sakumo refused.

Jiraiya looked between the two, both dangerous in their own right, and yet both equally stubborn, "Sakumo, hear the kid out. He might have something useful to say."

"Fine," Sakumo stated reluctantly, he nodded to Sasuke, "you lead."

Sasuke took the hint, he blurred before their eyes, and a second later both men were traveling at equal speeds. At Sasuke's first left turn, they knew where they were going.

The Memorial Stone, a training ground that held many memories for Konoha's most respected and powerful shinobi. It did little to help knowing that this was where every Bell Test had been given. It was also known that only those who passed ever used this test as their own.

It brought back memories for both Jiraiya and Sasuke, though Sakumo had not taken the test he also felt connected to this place. After all, this was where his son had become a ninja, and where he had vowed to stay one until the day he died.

It was good to know that that promise was still intact, and that his son's will to survive the harshness of ninja life had not been deteriorated; not like his own. Sakumo chuckled at the difference; it seemed his son was stronger than him, even after losing everything save for his life and his village. Jiraiya heard the soft humorous noise beside him.

Jiraiya figured it could be one of two things that the "dead" man was laughing at. One was that he finally remembered why neither friend would ever walk infront of the other. It was because both saw each other as equal in every category. One was not better than the other, and never would be.

Two would probably have something to do with Kakashi taking his first step towards being a shinobi at this very place. Though Jiraiya was confused as to why Sasuke would choose this training ground of all places.

It was well known that Kakashi used the Bell Test when deciding whether or not one was worthy of becoming a ninja, because if they weren't they would surely die.

Sasuke had been on the only team to ever pass that test under Kakashi's guidance. But after passing and training a single Gennin team the Jonin who used that test would never teach in that position again. They would never accept another squad; even though some may take apprentices another Gennin team would not be allowed.

Sasuke stopped infront of the three wooden posts before turning to meet the eyes of two extremely high ranking powerful men. He would not be frightened away by a pervert and his own teacher's father. It would look pathetic, no matter whom they are.

"Get on with it," Sakumo demanded impatiently. Jiraiya wondered why his friend was so easily angered by this Uchiha; perhaps trust had nothing to do with it.

Sasuke shrugged off his pack and unbuttoned it before moving his hand inside to feel for the hilt of the blade, this caused both old fighters to tense. There was no telling what this kid might do, even if he was Kakashi's student; Orochimaru was a perfect example of a trusted student gone wrong.

Sasuke slid the weapon from the bag, it slightly rubbing against the material, cutting it as it went, though not intentional Sakumo quickly readied himself for battle. What Sasuke did surprised him; the dark haired boy threw the tanto, embedding it in the soil close to Sakumo's feet.

The first thing the Sannin had noticed was that the sword was now fixed; Sakumo gave no hint of surprise at this though. The Kakashi-look-alike bent down, firmly grabbing the handle and removing it from the earth.

It had been a perfect cut, no one had even noticed until Sasuke's flesh opened to shed a stream of blood down his left cheek. Sakumo still didn't look like he had moved an inch, making Sasuke panicked that they had been followed.

The last thing he wanted was to be caught.

But any doubt that Sakumo was the one who did it disappeared when he raised his sword to point it at Sasuke, the tip just barely giving any indication of blood. To Sasuke's credit he had not even blinked during the whole ordeal, no matter what he was thinking.

"It's yours, you should have it," Sasuke answered, though a question was never asked.

Sakumo glared, but it wasn't one that was given to an enemy, it was one given in a moment of frustrated confusion, "Why would you arm me?"

"I believe when a battle is about to come everyone as a right to be armed," Sasuke replied quietly. He had never liked being interrogated, and this sure held the feeling of it.

"A battle you say?"

Sasuke wiped the blood dripping off the left side of his face with arm of his dark shirt, "I don't know if there will be one for sure, but something tells me to be prepared anyway."

Sakumo's wrist flicked up, bringing the sword into his hand at a more lethal grip, "So you would go through all this trouble on a hunch?"

Jiraiya stood watching the scene unfold before him, but something didn't make since. Sakumo's logic had perfect reasoning, but Sasuke was not backing down.

"I heard that Tsunade was going to have it fixed anyway, so why not let me get it done faster. Why would she have it fixed if it wasn't meant to be given to you?"

"If that's your excuse then you should have informed Tsunade to let _her_ make the choice," Sakumo said with a sharp edge to his voice.

Sasuke smirked, "If we were to be caught like this, you would be the one in trouble."

"What?"

"You're the one holding a very sharp weapon to my head, I'm the one bleeding; a simple lie would suffice as a believable story."

"Did you forget Jiraiya? We may not be trusted, but he is; and he knows the truth."

"Sharingan could fix that," Sasuke explained.

"I could kill you before you even have the chance to try," Sakumo threatened, his grip tightening, and becoming straighter and more focused with each sentenced passed between the two.

"Forgive me," Sasuke said in an uncharacteristically truthful tone, "I'm trying to help you. I don't why but for some reason I have a really bad feeling, and something told me that it wouldn't be so dangerous if you were ready."

"Wouldn't be so dangerous? Kid, it's _more _dangerous that way. And besides, you're basing all this off of intuition, meaning that there's no grantee that it will even happen." Sakumo dropped his hand to his side, his grip barely loosening, "You're a fool."

"Probably," Sasuke said passively, "But its better safe than sorry."

Sakumo's glare disappeared, but not out of compassion nor understanding but out of slight respect, "Well done."

Sasuke's head jerked up at the unexpected praise, "What?"

"You didn't run, nor cower in fear, but you held your ground, and your words were truthful and not laced with doubt. That earns you my trust. If you were an enemy I could've sensed at least a little fear," Sakumo smiled, "You remind me of Kakashi."

Jiraiya chuckled, catching Sakumo's attention, "What's so funny?"

Jiraiya walked around and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "You have no idea how many people have said that."

Sasuke looked annoyed; he knew full well that people always compared him to the Copy Ninja. He had no idea why, seeing as how they were complete opposites. But he simply guessed that there were things about the man's personality that he didn't know.

"So kid," Sakumo called, "What kind of battle will be going on?"

"I don't know; and by the way, my name's Sasuke."

"Whatever," Sakumo said tossing his tanto up and down and catching between his index and middle fingers, something that most gennin could do with kunai, but also something jonin and chunin did to pass time when talking.

Jiraiya leaned against the middle post, already having removed his hand from the young boy's shoulder, and crossed his arms across his chest in a fashion of casual reminiscing, "Are you going to take the weapon?" he asked Sakumo.

Sakumo's eyes flickered to his left into the forest close by, Jiraiya caught on quickly, "I don't know. I think I will," Sasuke's eyes nearly lit up, "but I'm going to talk to Tsunade."

"Oh no…"Sasuke breathed for two reasons, one: he had noticed their guests, and two: when Sakumo tells Tsunade, Tsunade will tell Kakashi, and Sasuke's going to have to go through hell and back.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped into the forest. The chase was quick and Sasuke immediately trapped the trespassers between him and three large trees that were so closely connected that not even an ant could squeeze through.

Before the four Anbu had a chance to perform a jutsu that would blast a hole in the trees for them to escape Sasuke demanded, "What are you doing here? Surely the Hokage didn't send just four of you when she sent fifteen after me, and now Sakumo's here as well?"

"I didn't send just four," Tsunade answered him from behind, "Both remaining Sanin are here, plus the other sixteen Anbu stationed throughout this forest."

Tsunade glared at him, "What the hell were you thinking?! Stealing a weapon like that straight from the Hokage's Office! Are you mad?!"

Sasuke glanced up to the sky, "It'll be sunset in a few hours, everyone's gonna meet at the Stone Faces, right?"

"So what if they are?"

"You and I will find our answers then."

Tsunade crossed her arms, her fists tightening into her flesh, even as she smirked she was growling, "I'm going to have Kakashi inflict your punishment. And his orders are to not hold back."

Sasuke looked disappointed, but other than that he showed no signs of fear or shame, the same emotions that would be written on even an Anbu's face if they had committed the same crime.

"You're going to be under my custody until further decided," Tsunade added.

Several Anbu that stood in the trees behind Tsunade had not torn their eyes from the two men leaning against the tree to Sasuke's right, they were standing within twenty feet of everyone who had come for this purpose, but they looked amused.

"Tsunade, I'll watch the kid," Jiraiya offered.

She walked towards him, and promptly smacked him on the back of his head, earning him a mouthful of grass, "I can't do that you idiot! You're already looking after Sakumo! And on top of that you wouldn't be able to handle both because of your age!"

Jiraiya set up and spit out the remaining pieces of sand, "And you think that under your supervision things will be any better?"

Tsunade glared, "Of course."

Jiraiya stood up to face her, though he was much taller than her at his full height, "Sasuke was probably trained by Orochimaru to kill in large numbers and for those opponents to be elite jonin no less."

"I know that, but with our guards we can contain him," Tsunade argued.

"And Sakumo? He's able to kill a good portion of an army quickly with a hand selected team, that's why we won the Second Great Shinobi War."

"You've got him."

"I may not be able to contain him."

Sakumo began to laugh behind them.

"What's so funny you bastard?!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakumo pushed himself off the tree, "It's just that none of you have even thought of how long it would take to destroy this village."

The surrounding Anbu tensed in anticipation, while Tsunade merely redirected her glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled, "If I remember right it took a huge amount of Sound and Sand shinobi to fight this village and then they still failed. It's far too large for even a specialized team to destroy over the course of the next few hours."

Tsunade was confused, "The next few hours?"

Sakumo nodded, "I'm leaving after I see Kakashi, remember?"

Tsunade's glared faded into a smile, "Right."

Sakumo offered Sasuke a hand to help pull him out of the dip in the earth where the giant trees lay while still speaking to Tsunade, "Besides, if I had any intention of even damaging Konoha I would've started much earlier."

"But what about Minato? Kakashi can't hold him by himself."

"Minato's back too?!" Jiraiya all but screamed, "This day just keeps getting better and better! Where is he? When can we see him?"

"Shut up Jiraiya," Tsunade said, trying desperately to stop her upcoming headache, "You'll see him when Sakumo sees Kakashi."

"What's that mean?"

"Later."

"So what about the kid?" he asked, obviously referring to Sasuke.

"Sakumo made a point, and I have other matters to attend to," Tsunade nodded to Sakumo, "Give him back to Kakashi as soon as you see him."

"Got it."

And with that the Anbu and Hokage jumped away, back towards the Tower, leaving two now undecided ninja and one old coot.

This was going to be interesting, Sakumo thought as he walked back into the clearing. He sat on top of the post on the left, watching as his other two companions climbed out of the forest following him.

"Why did you let me stay?" Sasuke asked.

Sakumo's face again showed no emotion as he answered in a bored tone, "Because you'd cause even more trouble if I didn't."

Sasuke was insulted by the comment but refrained from saying anything to upset the man, who apparently wasn't as capable of controlling his anger as Kakashi. It still nipped at his pride that if it wasn't for this aggressive warrior then he would've had to spend the rest of the day with an even more aggressive slug princess.

"Where's Kakashi?" Sakumo asked.

Sasuke looked sideways as he answered, "He ditched me."

"So that means you don't where he is?"

"No, I don't," Sasuke replied as he allowed himself to again maintain eye contact. It felt almost intimidating looking into those eyes, even if it was obvious that Sakumo had no intention of actually hurting him; it reminded Sasuke of Kakashi during the Bell Test, the fact that they were standing on the very ground where he had passed wasn't helping.

Jiraiya was being unusually quiet as he nodded in Sasuke's general direction, giving permission for something no doubt.

Sasuke stepped infront of Sakumo and held out his hand, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I was first trained under Kakashi Hatake, where I later left to train under Orochimaru. I am now the last of my clan, it's nice to meet you."

Sakumo chuckled, "Long introduction," as he firmly shook Sasuke's hand, "Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of Konoha."

Sasuke inwardly smiled. He was grateful and even prideful that he was able to be accepted by such a man. Sasuke had studied Sakumo further after reading the first documents Orochimaru had on him, and found he was fascinated by the warrior. So he continued to research him.

One of the folders held information on his known habits and preferred actions. He's the type of guy who doesn't like to waste time in battle; he goes straight for the kill. He's extremely loyal to those who are lucky enough to earn his respect and trust. And he doesn't give up; he absolutely hates backing down.

Sasuke had thought it interesting to find that Sakumo accepts a comrade through proper introduction, no matter how long he had known the person. It was just his nature and now, even though he had only known him for less than an hour, he was accepting Sasuke.

Sasuke withdrew his hand to stuff it down his pockets along with his left hand in a bad habit he had gotten after joining Team 7. Sakumo stood up and did the same, Sasuke couldn't tell if it was to mock him or if it was just how Sakumo walked, but he followed alongside Jiraiya who seemed to know exactly where they were going. It wasn't until Sasuke recognized the street to his right on their last turn that he too realized.

He was going back to Kakashi's childhood home. Sasuke became rather paranoid the closer they came. It was when he saw how easily the older men stepped through the doors and called him to do the same that he felt calm.

It wasn't as hard to walk on those floors, observe the furniture and style, or notice the size. With Kakashi everything had seemed so different when walking through this house, but now it felt almost comforting.

But considering what had happened, Sasuke wasn't surprised. Kakashi had gone through a lot in this home, and Sasuke had no right to judge whether or not he feared entering the Uchiha compound more than Kakashi feared entering this household.

Sasuke still wondered why it had affected Kakashi so much just to walk into his father's room. He was sure that Kakashi must've seen the body of Sakumo after everything, but was that image alone enough to hurt him so much?

The more Sasuke thought about it the more confusing it was, but it still began to make sense. Sakumo had been the only family Kakashi had; on top of that it looked like Sakumo was practically everything to Kakashi. But Kakashi never really showed much emotion around his team.

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts by the noise of a very familiar door opening. For some reason he had memorized everything that had happened that now, even this sound.

Sakumo and Jiraiya stepped in without a second thought, but Sasuke was hesitant.

"Have you been here before boy?" Sakumo asked noticing Sasuke's reluctance while he placed the short blade on his night stand.

Sasuke answered vaguely, "Once."

This caught Jiraiya's attention, knowing that very few people are even still aware that this house exists, "When?"

"When Kakashi picked up the tanto."

"Fair enough," Sakumo said, not caring when that had been exactly but realizing that Sasuke felt awkward in here, like he was uneasy, "Jiraiya how much more do you have?"

The sage sat back down in his earlier seat, "Two more stacks."

"You're so slow," Sakumo sighed, "Give me one."

"You're done?"

"No, but I only have about five more pages to go."

"Oh, well you suck," Jiraiya said handing Sakumo the left pile, he looked towards Sasuke, "You can sit on the end of the bed," he offered.

Sasuke shook his head in the negative, but Sakumo's voice wasn't that of a humble host but more like a commanding officer, "Go grab a chair from the dining room."

Sasuke was silent a second before nodding.

"He can be annoying sometimes," Sakumo said as soon as Sasuke had left; obviously not minding the fact that he was able to multitask, talking while recording and organizing the stack that Jiraiya had handed him.

"Yeah," Jiraiya answered trying to focus.

"Maybe we can get him to this work for us."

"Doubt it," Jiraiya replied without much thought, "He's from the Uchiha clan."

Sakumo pouted but returned to work as Sasuke reentered with a light brown chair in his right hand, his hand left still shoved down his pockets.

"Glad you found it," Sakumo greeted.

"It wasn't that hard."

"Really now?" Sakumo half asked, half replied never taking his eyes off the documents in front of him.

Sasuke put the chair down in the middle of the floor, not caring what the others had to say in the matter while answering, "When I came here with Kakashi he walked through almost the whole house before coming in here."

"Sounds like him," Jiraiya commented, though never turning around.

Sasuke set with his hands in his lap and his eyes studying each fighter sitting in front of him before Sakumo's remark made him stop.

"You shouldn't stare, some people find it rude."

Sasuke's only response was switching his gaze to look out the window Kakashi had stood by some few nights before. He found the sight relaxing and even beautiful if he was the type of guy to admit it, but he wasn't and no one would even know that something so simple could seem like so much.

They set there quietly before Sakumo declared that he was at his halfway mark, then directly after that sentence returned to his mental labor. Sasuke indistinctly noticing that Jiraiya had only accomplished a quarter of his own stack, but Sasuke also noted that Jiraiya wasn't the type for desk work.

Twenty to thirty minutes later, there wasn't a clock in the room, all the papers had been organized and filed. The only thing left to do with them is to turn them in to Tsunade.

Sakumo yawned as he stretched, popping his back while doing so. Jiraiya cracked his neck and rubbed his fingers while Sasuke remained quietly sitting in his seat thinking just how much these men belonged out on the field, giving them this kind of work was more like an act of punishment than anything else.

"These are the documents that Tsunade asked for?"

Sakumo nodded, silently answering the young man who had risked so much just providing him with a weapon meant to help him defend himself in conflict.

"So are you going to give them to her now?" Sasuke continued.

Sakumo jumped up off the bed, grabbing the files he had finished on the bed, and responding, "Nope," as carelessly as if he were taking out his garbage.

Sakumo set the files next to the ones Jiraiya had completed, the pervert already turned around facing Sasuke. The dead man then proceeded to flop back down on his old bed, his hands behind his head, and resting his eyes while starting a conversation with his newest comrade.

"Don't lie to me," he said, "Why did you want to help me?"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, knowing full well that this was more of Sakumo's way of starting a talk then an actual interrogation, "I felt compelled to."

Sakumo opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, "Why?"

"Probably because you're my sensei's father," Sasuke tried to answer with as little details as possible. This really wasn't his thing.

"Because of Kakashi?" Sakumo questioned.

Jiraiya smirked, his eyes on Sasuke though he knew that Sakumo was looking at him for any sort of reaction or response, "It's because Kakashi is one of the only people who can control this boy."

"Control?" Sakumo asked with obvious confusion, "He'll help someone's father because they can control him? That doesn't make any sense."

Jiraiya finally meet his friend's eye sight in a playful manner while replying, "Not in the way you're thinking of. It isn't forced control, but loyalty through respect."

"Oh," Sakumo said now understanding. He glanced down at Sasuke only to find that the young man was staring at a picture that was earlier hidden by the large messy stacks of papers. The documents now neatly placed and organized exposed the picture.

Sakumo closed his eyes again, "Guess who that is," he teased.

"I don't know, but she's very beautiful."

Jiraiya laughed beside him, "You know she's got to be pretty to catch you're eye!"

Sasuke lightly glared at the old fool, but his eyes showed surprise and sympathy when he heard Sakumo's voice tell him, "She's dead."

He looked over towards Sakumo who was now looking him in the eye, but Sasuke had to ask, "Who was she?"

Sakumo set up, "She was my wife, Kakashi's mother."

Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction before shifting back to the picture next to Jiraiya. The woman had long black hair, and bright sky blue eyes. She was holding a child, who Sasuke could only guess to be Kakashi, and she had a sincere smile. The wind had blown her hair across her face, only adding to an already angelic image.

"Who would've guessed?" Sasuke said quietly to himself. His sensei covered his face for most of his life and yet he had such a beautiful mother?

Jiraiya laughed again, "Remember when you gennin were trying to look at Kakashi's face?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied cautiously.

"You thought he was going to be hideous didn't you?"

Sasuke leaned back comfortably crossing his arms, "Not entirely, but sort of. That's what made his face such a surprise."

Jiraiya stopped laughing momentarily, "You've seen it?"

"Morning after I got back."

"So that's why Kakashi's mother being a hottie is so unexpected?"

"Uh, no, it's just…" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakumo groaning rather loudly, this was so boring he was considering falling asleep.

"Jiraiya, kid," Sakumo called, though he had already had their attention, "Wanna go train or somethin'? You guys are so dull it's tiring."

Jiraiya half glared, half grinned, "You can't. You aren't allowed to fight _at all_."

Sakumo ran his hands through his hair, his headband already being discarded, "Geez this sucks."

Sasuke couldn't help his lips forming a smirk at Sakumo's next begging question, "Then what are we supposed to do all day?"

"Give Tsunade those documents," Jiraiya said in complete sarcasm pointing at the stacks of paper behind him; he wanted to see her about as much as everyone else here did.

Sakumo plopped down on the bed, covering his eyes with his right arm while his left lay dangling off the side of the bed, "That would take all of five minutes," he reasoned, "I'm talking about the next three _hours_."

Jiraiya put his feet on top of the desk to position himself more comfortably, "We could go to the hot springs," he offered.

Sakumo didn't even move when he responded, "I'm not going to go peeking Jiraiya."

"You're so boring. Ever since you got married it's like you're an old man," Jiraiya pouted.

"Jiraiya, you _are_ an old man."

"And you're a…" Jiraiya couldn't finish his sentence. He was shocked and disgusted with himself for ever having the thought. He was about to call Sakumo a coward, but it wasn't because of peeking.

It was because of that suicide that happened in this very room so many years ago. He was about to say that Sakumo couldn't take the pressure and that he quit; that he wasn't worthy of his name or his power or his brave son. He was surprised that something so small and insignificant brought on such a horrid thought.

"Jiraiya?" Sakumo asked suddenly worried, he set up, "Are you alright?"

Jiraiya glanced at Sakumo, "Yeah, I'm fine," then his eyes focused on Sasuke. The young boy knew exactly what Jiraiya meant, and he was grateful that the Sage had stopped himself from finishing that cruel comeback.

Sasuke's eyes drifted downward, studying the floor. He then caught sight of a blood stain that had never washed away. Jiraiya's gaze had followed Sasuke's eyesight and immediately wished it hadn't.

Sakumo growled, the other two noticing the icy tone of his voice, though he hadn't said a word. They both knew that he was accusing them, but neither one could deny it. Jiraiya couldn't because he'd be lying to his best friend, and Sasuke couldn't because he knew he'd get caught.

"Let's go," Sakumo ordered.

Sasuke's head snapped up, no one he just met was going to demand something of him without him at least knowing what was being done, "Where?"

"The Stone Faces," Sakumo answered with his back facing them, his hand already turning the doorknob. Sasuke and Jiraiya stood up and followed. Sakumo grabbed his tanto, also picking up the sheath underneath his bed.

Once they were again crowded by people Sasuke asked Jiraiya in something of a whisper, "Why does he want to go there?"

Jiraiya kept his eyes trained forward, "I don't know. Maybe it's because we have to meet up there with everybody or maybe because he just wants to get out."

"Then he knew what you meant?"

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke, seeing that the boy was curious he decided that it might be best to answer, "Probably not the exact thing, but he got the concept."

Sasuke walked on in silence, calmly thinking of everything that happened. _How would someone feel if they left behind their child? If they killed themselves in front of their son? How does this man feel? What's he thinking?_

"Why are you so interested in Sakumo?" Jiraiya asked.

Sasuke took a moment to answer that himself, trying to rationalize why he was, "I guess it's because after reading about him and the Hatake, you become curious. If anything I want to know something about him, and I really want to watch him fight."

Jiraiya smiled, "A young boy's curiosity."

"What's that mean?"

"Kakashi had that same interest in everything. He wanted to be knowledgeable. Heh, the only thing that held him back was the fact that he was four."

Sasuke looked up at Jiraiya, with the Sage being so tall it was hard not to. He couldn't help but remember the first day he met Kakashi; he hadn't told them anything but his name in his introduction, but Sasuke was still wondering about a certain thing that Kakashi had kept from them.

"What's his dream?" he asked quietly.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows, "Kakashi you mean?"

Sasuke nodded while staring off into the crowd of Konoha citizens, looking at Sakumo's back as he followed.

"Well, he wanted to grow up to be just like his father."

"What? Just like Sakumo?"

"He really looked up to him. Kakashi was very attached to his father. When he was still nothing but a toddler he decided that he was gonna be a ninja."

The Team 7 picture that still lay face down in his home appeared in Sasuke's mind, "So what's his dream now?"

"I really don't know. He obviously gave up trying to be like Sakumo a long time ago, though he still loves his father. He'll probably make it to Sakumo's level someday, but right not just isn't the time."

Jiraiya grinned, "But whatever it is, he'll get it."

Sasuke glanced at the old man before shifting his gaze to the sky, "And how's that?"

"Because he's a brat that's always gotten what he wants."

Sasuke smiled, "No wonder," he muttered under his breathe thinking about all the times Kakashi had laid down in the shade reading his book while the gennin of the team did manual labor all day. It seemed unfair, and unfortunately still does.

Sakumo stopped infront of them and sighed, his head cast downward. Sasuke and Jiraiya stopped behind him, not willing to meet him at his side when it was unknown whether or not he was angry.

People walked around them for a few moments, some staring at them trying to figure out what was going on. Sakumo shut his eyes, thinking of all the small memories he had left that he had shared with his son. His head snapped up when a large muscular man shoved him aside. Sakumo glared viciously at the tan giant walking past Sasuke and Jiraiya.

His mood clearly worsening Jiraiya and Sasuke followed Sakumo mutely through the rest of the crowd.

--

Kakashi and Minato set in a quiet room in the back of the Jounin HQ. It was a private room made available only for important mission briefs or restricted work. Unfortunately Kakashi and Minato were doing "restricted work" by having the former Hokage copy everything he had read in Orochimaru's lab on to usable scrolls that could help the Konoha shinobi greatly in battle.

The blond was more than happy to do it, and the fact that he was able to spend time with his old student just helped make the silence bearable. He was finishing up on the last scroll, marking down the ingredients of their Sanin traitor's newest experiment on Cursed Seals. From what Kakashi had told him, this Cursed Seal was nothing more than a mark that binds a person to Orochimaru.

This being said, that mark also gives them extraordinary power, while still putting their body in agony. It was believable that a snake like Orochimaru would do something so cruel.

"Done," Minato announced proudly. They had been working for hours, and honestly his fingers felt like they were about to fall off.

"Good, now we can go turn these in, get something to eat, and still be able to make it to the Hokage Stone Faces on time," Kakashi replied with a smile taking the last scrolls to place them in a large box that would serve as a his arms for this trip because Kakashi really didn't feel like carrying over twenty scrolls to Tsunade with just his hands.

Minato groaned, "You're only happy because you weren't the one writing."

Kakashi shook his head, his smile still in place as he held his hand out to his former teacher, the box being carefully positioned on his left hip, "Wrong, I had to write an organizer of all the junk you gave us."

Minato gratefully took Kakashi's hand, being hauled up he said, "Yeah, well if it's such junk then why put me through the torture of writing it?"

Kakashi chuckled as he grabbed the box with both hands walking through the door that Minato was holding open, "Who knows? Maybe just seeing if we can trust you."

"Not funny Kakashi."

"Well I thought it was."

--

Sakumo walked up the long stairway along the side of the mountain determined to reach his destination no matter how many assholes he bumped into. Jiraiya and Sasuke were lagging behind but still following him, unwilling to leave him be even when he was giving all the signs of wanting to be alone.

Jiraiya understood well enough. He had pulled Sasuke back to try and give Sakumo some form of personal space while still being within reaction distance. If Sakumo lost his temper, which had a good probability, then Jiraiya would have to be there to stop him. It was a rule for comrades to help each other out, and Sakumo was his best friend, there was no way Jiraiya would let him get that deep into trouble.

Nearing the top Sasuke sighed, "Finally," but refrained from saying anything further. He could feel Naruto's chakra and was already aware that Sakumo was heading towards the boy's location. Without much thought Sasuke dropped his head. He really didn't want to see Naruto yet. The screaming was going to be enough to make him want to leave again.

_Heh, guess that's another reason that I came to Kakashi first._

As he reached the top he could see Naruto and Sakumo sitting side by side on an old wooden bench placed there for travelers or natives who were there to enjoy the view. It was sensible to do so, but so annoying to the raven haired young man. It just felt like it was there to mock those who couldn't even feel their legs after that hike up here.

Speaking of which, which poor soul was chosen to bring those benches up here?

Sasuke shook his head clear of the thought as he sat down next to Jiraiya behind some trees effectively hiding them from Naruto's eyesight. It would be easier to relax this way.

"We found him," he heard Sakumo say, obviously referring to Sasuke.

Naruto nearly jumped off his seat, "You mean Sasuke?!"

"Yeah," Sakumo responded leaning back, "Must've run off again though."

Naruto's arms dropped and he stared at Sakumo with a blank yet seemingly disappointed expression, "You're not very good with people are you?"

Sakumo shrugged, "When I wanna be."

Naruto took his seat and stared out over the village, "Today I heard what happened to you."

Sakumo raised his eyebrows but gave no other indications of even hearing Naruto speak.

"How you died I mean," he clarified.

"Of course," Sakumo said with a light tone.

Naruto glared at him, "Don't sound so happy about something so sad! It's not right!"

Sakumo sighed as small laughter escaped him, "I know."

Naruto placed his hands over his knees, "Why did you do it?"

"Kill myself?" Sakumo questioned. When he received no answer he stared off into the distance that was the Konoha village thinking back on why he couldn't abandon it, "When you have something you want to protect," dropped his head and smiled, "You do whatever it takes. But sometimes what you think it takes isn't right, and you only make everything a lot worse."

Naruto stared at him in something of understanding, "So you didn't kill yourself because of self pity?"

Sakumo's laugh was bitter, "People thought me to be a coward, and there are very few who know the truth, but I could never run from life. No one can."

Naruto knew exactly what Sakumo meant. _You can run from danger but no matter what you can't run from what life brings you. I know that better than anyone._

"So what were you protecting?" Naruto asked now comfortable around the older man.

Sakumo grinned, "My son."

Naruto laughed. It was pure and it wasn't from humor but more from the joy of the moment. Sakumo was grateful that the boy didn't know the full extent of how much that suicide went wrong. He didn't know just how much it had traumatized Kakashi, and hopefully he could remain in that ignorant bliss.

He suddenly stopped laughing, seeming to remember something, "It must've really hurt Sensei huh?"

Sasuke looked down, though staring and listening to them through the trees he felt just as Naruto did about their teacher's pain. _He's supposed to be strong damn it!_

Sakumo looked down at the rocks below them; they were above the First Hokage's carved face, forever to be seen in the side of a mountain. He couldn't look at his son's student and admit with lightheartedness that he had put the young boy's teacher through so much hurt.

"It did, more than people think," he answered, still not willing to leave things unsaid even though it was hard to do. There was no telling how long he was to be allowed in this world, and if he could do anything to fix his mistakes in the past then he would give it his all and hope for the best.

"How old was he again? When it happened?"

Sakumo gulped at the young age before replying, "Eight."

Naruto's eyes regained a bit of their usual shine and he smiled proudly, "He's strong then isn't he?"

"Huh?"

Naruto's smile turned into a grin though his pain was clear, "To get through all that with no parents, and to still make it through a shinobi's life. It's really something."

Sakumo chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Naruto glanced at him, "He doesn't need as much protecting as you think."

"Who cares? He's my boy!"

Jiraiya smiled at the seen before him and silently nudged Sasuke in the side, nodding towards the other two. It would be best to come in when there was a light atmosphere. Sasuke took the hint and stood up. They walked through the small opening in the bushes to stand behind their comrades.

"Sasuke, you're home!" Naruto yelled.

"Surprise kid," Sakumo muttered in sarcasm, hadn't he just told the boy that he had been with the Uchiha a few minutes before sitting?

While Naruto jumped up to tackle Sasuke, and the latter screaming curses, Jiraiya set down calmly next to his long time buddy, "Nice scenery huh?"

"You know I've always thought that there wasn't another view like this on earth. I was wrong," Sakumo said in friendly conversation.

"How were you wrong? It's a great sight."

"Yeah, but the best sight was the first time you get to see your child and know that it's yours. There's nothing in the world that can beat that."

Jiraiya opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Sakumo adding, "And women in the bath house doesn't even compare."

"You know me too well," Jiraiya joked.

"Guess so," Sakumo said getting up.

"Where're you going?"

Sakumo cocked his head to the side, "To stop the murder going on behind us."

--

Time passed rather quickly for the Leaf warriors as they waited sunset. It was going to a beautiful one, they could tell that much. The sky was already beginning to show the tints of orange and peach that reflected off the clouds, and sometimes passing through small opening in them giving a ray of light.

Sakumo and his three companions waited patiently as they sensed Tsunade's familiar chakra becoming ever closer as she scaled the stairs to meet with them specifically. It wasn't everyday that she had this free time, and she sure as hell wasn't going to waste it. Sakumo better have good entertainment up there.

Her body was slowly revealed with each step she took to get to the top, upon once reaching she began to walk towards Sakumo. They then noticed a head of pink coming up behind the infamous Slug Princess. Naruto was once again leaping in joy at having the three of them together again.

"Now we just need Kakashi-sensei and we'll all be Team 7 again!" he cheered, "but that slacker is always so late!"

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, but I don't think he'll be late for this."

"And why's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I see his twin!"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at her in shock, "Don't worry guys," she stated to calm them, "I know that's his father. I'm not stupid."

Naruto sighed, "Good, thought I'd lost you there for a minute."

Sakura stared at Sakumo while still talking to her favorite men, "Yeah, but it's weird how much they look alike. I mean, I want to call him Kakashi-sensei."

"I know! I called him that when I met him," Naruto agreed, "but then he kept correcting me so I just started calling him 'Old Man.'"

"Naruto you shouldn't do that!" Sakura scolded, "He's a very high ranking shinobi and he's Sensei's father! Show some respect!"

"Yeah, you tell 'em Pinky," Sakumo teased.

"Did he…did he just call me Pinky?!" she yelled.

Naruto grabbed her left arm while Sasuke took the right to hold her down. She hated being called Pinky, and that went for anyone. Only Tsunade could get away with it.

"I didn't mean it like that," Sakumo explained walking over to her, even though Naruto and Sasuke were warning him not to, "But you're Kakashi's Pinky," he said happily patting her head.

Sakura stopped and stared up at him dumbfounded. _He's so much like Sensei, and yet he's so different. And wait did he…_

"Did you just call me _Kakashi's_ Pinky?"

Sakumo nodded, "Of course 'cause you're his."

Sakura went to jump up again but was caught by Naruto and Sasuke. Sakumo sighed, "I don't see why you're so angry. All three of you are Kakashi's."

"What'd you say?"

Sakumo grinned, "You're Kakashi's Pinky, and you're Kakashi's idiot," he said pointing to Naruto, he then waved his hand towards Sasuke, "And you're his arrogant student."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in question, "I'm an idiot but Sasuke's an arrogant student?"

"It's better than calling him a bastard."

"Hey you haven't even known me that long!" Sasuke protested.

"Don't need to," Sakumo reasoned, "By the way you talk, move, and act I can tell exactly what kind of person you are."

"Oh and what makes you so sure that you're right?"

Sakumo shrugged and began to walk back towards the now not so patiently waiting Sannin, "I've never been wrong. Lucky for you that I can tell you're loyal."

Jiraiya turned his head towards the stairs once more, "They're here," he said with a smile. The only reactions he received were a happy sigh from Sakumo and what looked like the beginning of another glare from Tsunade. Not five seconds after he had finished his sentence they all heard mild arguing coming from the Copy Nin and a former Hokage.

Kakashi stopped mid sentence when he noticed a new face among his usual acquaintances. It was a male with light silver hair and dark eyes, a face hidden beneath a regularly cursed fabric, and a soft smile that was all too clear to the Sharingan warrior.

"Father…" he breathed. He had known that Sakumo was in the village but he didn't expect it to be so hard to face him. He was happy but at the same time his chest felt unbearable pain. Obito's eye was watering, but Kakashi would not allow those tears to be shown here. Not in front of his students and sure as hell not in front of his father.

"Hey Kakashi," Sakumo said with a general lightness to his voice as he waved to his son, "Long time no see."

Minato threw his arm over Kakashi's shoulders, "Isn't he _big_?" he asked obviously talking to the only other man who hadn't been there to watch Kakashi grow up.

Sakumo put his hands on his hips as he began to walk towards the new arrivals, "Very big. My, my, I thought you'd stay short forever!"

"Funny, real funny," Kakashi said in annoyance though he was feeling more joy in that one moment then he had in the past five years, ever since his kids were separated from him. But now he had them back and he had a chance to see the two men who had raised him. They had both died so unexpectedly and yet their deaths had been so planned.

Kakashi laughed, one that was pure but quiet. Kakashi had never been one to cause much noise, no matter what. Minato released Kakashi as the three of them began walking to meet the Sannin at the old wooden benches.

Minato stopped as though he was suddenly being jerked away; his eyes went wide as his body froze. Sakumo turned his head back around only to immediately notice that something was wrong.

"Hurry up Minato," he said trying to get a better understanding of what was happening. The only answer he got was a choked "I can't," followed by Minato's hands gripping his head. Jiraiya was the first to ask what was wrong but received no reply; his question drowned by Minato's hurried breath and pained grunts.

Sakumo walked towards him but was stopped by Tsunade grabbing his arm to pull him away, a silent way of telling him no. "We're both technically dead. I'm the only one who can approach him. It'll be better if I can stop whatever's happening before it gets out of hand," he explained.

His eyes quickly looked over her before again staring at Minato. Her hair held a deeper color in the sun's vibrant rays and her face expressed worry and doubt. He smiled, "I'll be fine," he said before gently snatching his arm away to continue towards the now screaming man before him.

It wasn't a long walk, quite short actually. When he got there he placed his hand on Minato's arm, trying to calm him while asking "Are you alright?"

Minato's bright blue eyes quickly looked up, he was fighting back something but none of them were able to tell. Sakumo's hand on his arm wasn't helping at all; it was only making it worse.

Minato's hand shook as he grabbed Sakumo's wrist. He squeezed causing Sakumo's eyes to narrow slightly at the pain, but showed no other sign feeling anything.

Minato's voice was deeper than it usually was, but at least he was able to maintain control over his words, "I can't stop."

Sakumo gripped harder on Minato's arm ceasing the squeeze coming from the other, "What do you mean?"

Minato's eyes flickered, "I'm being controlled."

Sakumo nodded and quickly began searching the forest behind them for any signs of human or monster that may be lurking in their depth. He was forced to back away when Minato slashed at him with a kunai. It had taken him by surprise and his vest had been cut, but not deep enough to rip his shirt.

Minato readied himself with a handful of kunai to be thrown. Sakumo continued searching the forest though he was aware of the threat that stood infront of him.

"Fight," Minato demanded. He looked the same and held the same voice, but wasn't acting like himself, not in the least bit. He was strained and forceful, something Minato had never been.

Sakumo looked back at the blond, "I may not have a choice."

Tsunade stepped forward protesting, "Neither one of you are fighting! That's an order!" If this were to continue then people might get hurt. It didn't look like a good idea to allow Minato's aggressiveness to carry on.

"He can't control himself," Sakumo answered her without taking his eyes off his present enemy; "We need to find the one who is so we can stop this madness. You do that while I hold him off."

"Fine," Tsunade agreed feeling the tightness of rage in her stomach begin to boil. Sakumo tensed and positioned his hand above his holster, preparing to draw a single knife to block the four that Minato was sure to throw.

"Listen up," Tsunade called to the group around her, "We need to find the intruder manipulating Minato. Search the forest and mountainside now!"

Everyone nodded before dispersing to track down the trespasser while Tsunade continued to watch the Konoha legends hold their ground.

"Why aren't you looking?" Sakumo asked her.

"Someone's gotta make sure you two don't kill each other."

"Heh, guess you're right," he said pulling out his kunai. At the very moment he had touched his knife Minato had thrown all five kunai he was holding.

Sakumo skillfully blocked each one, "But don't think that we won't get hurt."

Tsunade sighed, "I'm counting on it."

Sakumo grinned but was knocked back immediately after. Minato stood where Sakumo had once been looking down on him. "You should try paying attention in battle," he recommended.

"I didn't think you were going to do that jutsu straight away," Sakumo said dusting off the shoulder that had hit the ground first. _I didn't even see when he threw his special kunai. _Right before he stood up Minato kicked him hard in the stomach forcing him to fall back again.

Sakumo grunted, "Now that's getting annoying." He bent his knees ready to jump back if Minato again went to kick him. His stomach stung from the impact but was dulled by the thick vest that he wore. _If I don't be careful I could wind up unconscious._

Minato clenched his fists, "Fight me for real. I want to see you're real strength." The next instant Minato was squatting behind Sakumo, "Or shall I make you."

Minato threw a right jab, but was knocked backwards by his enemy's kick. Sakumo had both hands on the ground, his left leg balancing him while he used his right to plow his opponent away. Minato threw another kunai before he regained his composure just before hitting the trunk of a large tree.

Sakumo dodged the weapon but was cut by another one that was thrown from a different direction. Now his mask was cut and his face bleeding. His blood was soaking into the cloth making it hard to use his nose for battle.

He quickly ripped it off, using it to wipe the remaining blood from his cheeks. Afterwards he threw it on the ground finding Minato three feet to his left.

"Those kunai you threw before at the beginning, they were that special kind you use for transportation," Sakumo noted, "Very skillful, you used a transformation jutsu to make the kunai look like your everyday type. I was careless but don't think that it'll be that way from now on."

"Of course," Minato smiled, "Wouldn't want it any other way."

Sakumo jumped back his hand flying to his pouch, grabbing five shuriken. He used his left hand to hold one while he threw the others, Minato easily dodging them, "Is that it? Is that all you've got?"

Sakumo smirked, "Not even close," he answered pulling his right hand back. The shuriken were jerked towards Minato by very thin strings that Sakumo had so graciously tied. Minato smiled, "Not bad," he commented using a kunai to cut the strings.

Sakumo threw his single shuriken at Minato's feet, causing the blond to glance up just in time to see Sakumo blowing before fire slid from his mouth. Minato jumped to avoid the heat, but the shuriken that he had cut from the wires revealed paper bombs that caught on the flames.

"Shit," Minato cursed as the ground shook from the impact. His speed saved him from the full force of the blast, but the fire jutsu was still coming. He quickly performed a series of seals and brought his hand to his mouth. Water burst forth to battle the flames, steam rising where they met.

The fire stopped coming and Minato canceled his water jutsu just in case Sakumo had decided to come in from another angle. As the smoke cleared it revealed a battle ready Hatake on the other side.

--

Tsunade looked towards her right and noticed that everyone had returned. Naruto stood with his mouth open and even Sasuke looked a little surprised.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded. They were supposed to be trying to find an intruder controlling a former Hokage not enjoying a show of two legends battling.

"There was an explosion," Kakashi explained, "So we all came back. We couldn't find anyone in the woods either."

"Who's that Sensei?" Sakura asked pointing at Sakumo.

"That's my father. He may look different because he doesn't have his mask on, but that's him."

"Whoa," Naruto breathed, "Kakashi-sensei your dad's powerful!"

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's head to stop the boy from going any further, "Let's just be grateful that they're starting off small okay?"

"Small?" Sasuke asked, "That was four paper bombs, a Fall Ball Jutsu, and a water jutsu just now. Lower shinobi would be dead."

Jiraiya smiled, "Not those two. It'll take a lot more than that to do them in."

Naruto and Sasuke returned their attention to the battle that had captured their attention at such a small display.

--

Minato sighed, "You're as good as they say. You barely used any chakra just now and your planning was perfect."

"Thank you but the fight's not over yet," Sakumo said as he ran towards Minato, right hand pulled back to enforce a powerful blow. Minato put his arms infront of his head, knowing that that was where Sakumo was already throwing his punch. At the last second Sakumo pushed his arm to the side while twisting his hips to kick Minato's defensive block with his left foot.

Minato was pushed back but managed to throw three of his specialized kunai, giving him the advantage. He forcefully elbowed Sakumo in his unguarded left side. He then used Sakumo's fall to kick the older jounin in his chest, sending him back through the air.

Sakumo hit the ground hard. Those blows had knocked the air out of him and he sat there trying to regain his breath. He glanced up to see that Minato was no longer in any fighting stance. He stood up quickly, running again into the heat of battle. As he threw a continuous series of punches he was using his nose to check the mountainside for any suspicious smells.

He ducked Minato's right hook and jabbed the younger man in his ribs. _Nothing on the mountain and my face is beginning to bleed again. I have to check the forest quickly._

Sakumo was knocked back once again by a swift front kick. He did a back flip to land on his feet, wiping the cuts on his cheeks with the wrist of his glove, casting a quick glance to the forest on his left. He was brought out of his short thoughts by a kick aimed for his head.

Sakumo ducked and used his leverage to sweep Minato up. With the blond falling Sakumo jumped back, despite Tsunade's shouts of that being a perfect opening, and used what little time he had to smell the remaining distance of the forest.

After a moment he pushed himself forward with his right hand, turning to kick Minato's left cheek yelling, "He's half a mile deep in the forest! Kakashi use the nin dogs!"

Tsunade blinked before smirking, "So that was what he was doing."

"Half a mile eh? Let's get going Kakashi," Jiraiya said.

"Got it," he replied already cutting his thumb for the blood required as they ran towards the nearest branches.

Sakumo watched them leave, but was reminded of his battle by two shuriken. One aimed for his head, the other for his heart. He dodged and saw that they both landed in separate trees pointing outward.

"I don't think you've noticed this," Minato said walking towards him, "But every time I throw one of these kunai my jutsu doesn't wear off just because they aren't in the air."

"I know," Sakumo replied drawing one of his own kunai. _If the kunai is driven into a tree or even the ground, as long as it's standing up you can use them to transport yourself. I said that I wouldn't be careless anymore, but this wasn't something I was aware of when we started._

"I won't make the same mistake twice!" he called as he ran towards his discarded mask. Snatching it up he continued running around it, covering the distance of the kunai that had mistakenly dropped pointed up. He grabbed the ones littering the ground, stuffing them into the thin material of his mask.

Minato used the shuriken still in the trees to transport himself just in time to stop Sakumo from grabbing them. Sakumo bent over from the pain delivered to him by Minato's right fist.

"Not going to fly back anymore?" Minato mocked.

Sakumo looked up with a smirk, "You're brute force isn't enough," he said as he drove one of the specialized kunai into Minato's stomach pinning him to the tree. Sakumo leaped back to avoid being hit.

"What did you do to me?" Minato demanded viciously.

Sakumo looked down at him, "I made sure you couldn't move until our comrades kill off the man controlling you. They're getting pretty close."

"That's not what I asked."

Sakumo raised his eyebrows in question, "Oh? Then what did you mean?"

"Why can't I remove the kunai?"

"_I_ could ask_ you _why you aren't bleeding."

Minato glared, "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Deal," Sakumo agreed. What could telling him do anyway?

"I'm not bleeding because this isn't my body. Not until he's dead." Minato knew that Sakumo understood. His soul was in another's body, and he was held to it by the will of an unknown master.

"I guess that's a good enough explanation," Sakumo sighed out.

"Now you tell me."

Sakumo nodded, "It's because I added my white chakra to the blade. It'll stay in place, for a while anyway."

"So that's it," Minato noted, "It's that damn chakra. If you're so willing to use it on something so simple then why not draw your blade?"

Sakumo glared down at him, "I don't point my weapon at a comrade. Not ever," he said determinedly and forcefully without any doubt.

Minato laughed, "So you don't consider _yourself_ a comrade? What about Kakashi huh? Wasn't killing yourself practically cutting him down with that tanto?!"

Sakumo's glared deepened, "Be quiet," he warned his eyes cast in shadows.

--

"No," Tsunade whispered, "Don't go there. Please Minato stop talking," she prayed.

Sakura looked up at her teacher, "What's going on? What's he saying?"

Sasuke looked at the out of control blond fighting a battle through words instead of fists, "He's talking about Kakashi…and Sakumo's suicide. That man has a limit to what he can bear, just like the rest of us. And his temper isn't something to toy with, trust me I know. The way Minato's saying all this is going to…"

"It's going to make things _really _bad," Tsunade finished.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "The Old Man wouldn't do anything to hurt the Fourth Hokage. You guys are all crazy."

--

"So do you actually believe that he forgives you? He hates you for what you put him through!" Minato accused. "I had to watch him suffer for years because of that! He stopped talking about you all together!"

Sakumo's body tensed. He wouldn't show his pain. Not now and not ever. Not in tears. He was in this village because of that very same thing. Because of pain. He had to talk to Kakashi.

"Do you think he'll listen when you beg for his forgiveness?" Minato mocked. "Do you think it'll be that easy? That all you've got to do is say you're sorry and then all those years of misery will be washed away?!"

Sakumo clenched his fist, "No," he answered quietly.

Minato smirked evilly, "Then why are you here?"

"To tell him that I didn't mean for him to get hurt, that I was just trying to protect him. And that if I could, I would take it back," Sakumo looked up at his egotistical foe darkly. "I have no sympathy for the one controlling you, the one making you say this."

Sakumo walked forward and grabbed the kunai embedded in Minato's stomach ripping it out, "But we'll finish this when it's you who's fighting."

Minato's stomach reformed itself where the hole was left, leaving behind only tares in his vest and Jonin shirt. His uniform officially ruined he dusted himself off before turning to lock eyes with Konoha's White Fang. "Why let me go?"

Sakumo pulled his head away to watch the sun sink down behind the mountains. What a beautiful sight it was. Exceptional given the present situation, and perhaps for the better. He answered while staring at the giant orb, "Because when they kill that medical ninja you'll be yourself again. That's when it ends."

Minato gripped the kunai tightly. This man was so arrogant and confident even when facing such a powerful opponent? Shouldn't there be fear or at least worry? Minato's jaw clenched, gritting his teeth, "You think it'll be that easy?"

A single drop of blood slid from Sakumo's cheek, Minato watched it carefully. That's the blood he was fighting for. He had to bring Sakumo's body back and destroy Konoha, it was his mission. Sakumo grinned, disrupting the trail that the crimson liquid had formed on his face, "No where near it."

--

Jiraiya leap forward landing on the branch next to Kakashi's. It was quiet and the leaves were dancing in a light breeze. He continued to jump alongside his best friend's son, hoping to find a traitor in the midst of the approaching darkness.

"Sounds like they've stopped," he commented softly. This was even more personal for Kakashi than it was for him, and that's something. He had grown up with Sakumo and they were close, and he had taken to Minato as if he were his own. But still, Kakashi had bonds with them that had been so strong and so recognizable.

Being Sakumo's son he was spoiled and bratty, but so happy in his father's care. Under Minato his skills improved even more drastically. It came to the point that Minato saw it fit to even teach him Rasengan. He would later create Chidori from the teaching of that jutsu. But his face remained devoid of any emotion as he continued moving through the branches of trees that lay at the top of his home.

"It's probably only temporary. We need to find him quickly," Kakashi pushed. He wasn't going to let some punk control a man who had been one of his most precious people, and a man who would remain that precious for the rest of Kakashi's life no matter how soon it might end.

Jiraiya grunted as he was hit by a small branch that stung his face. It was getting dark and harder to see in the shadows. Kakashi was right; they needed to end this now. "Right but where to look? Sakumo only said that he was half a mile deep into the forest. He could've moved by now you know."

And what he spoke was true. Kakashi knew that but he couldn't help denying it. There were a few problems with what Jiraiya said. One that a person could probably only be controlled from a certain distance. Otherwise what would be the point of coming to the village where he could be caught? Two was that Kakashi had personally trained his nin dogs to track down and kill whatever he told them to.

That's why Kakashi got those dogs when he was in Anbu. Because for a time being he had worked as a hunter nin, and it was a lot easier to kill your comrade when you weren't also the one who was to find and corner them.

Jiraiya realized that Kakashi wasn't going to answer, but he received a different answer by the longing howl that signaled that the hounds had discovered their target. "I think we've found him Jiraiya," Kakashi remarked while switching his direction to the where he had heard that faithful wordless communication.

--

"What was that?" Minato asked as soon as the howling stopped. He looked uneasy, and was obviously affected by the sound. He turned towards Sakumo for his answer, but was met with an indifferent slouch and cold dark eyes. Sakumo smirked, "Sounds like you're losing bud."

Tsunade sighed relieved to know that no one was hurt, and the intruder has been spotted. She could always trust on Kakashi to find what she needed, and she could count on Jiraiya to finish whatever the younger man couldn't. They faired off pretty well together and there was no meaning as to why it wouldn't be excellent teamwork anyway.

Sasuke's eyes showed interest as he spoke to the rest of his former team now reunited, "It took Kakashi's ninja hounds that long to find him when Sakumo did it by himself in the heat of battle." He would only say so much on the subject, not willing to show just how impressed he actually was or that he was honestly respecting the suicidal Hatake.

"Yeah, that's amazing," Sakura said in awe, "I thought only Kiba could be that good. It's really something." She stared at the man who was her former sensei's father. _'And he definitely doesn't look bad for an old guy. I guess I was expecting him to have wrinkles or something at his age. _

Sasuke sighed, "What amazes me is the resemblance between him and Kakashi. They're almost identical, even their faces." He chuckled knowingly as he saw the reaction and light blush on Sakura face. It would always be fun to mess with her.

"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto shouted, "You've seen Sensei's face?!"

Sasuke nodded, remembering their team's old bet, "You owe me loser," he said confident that Naruto would throw a fit. All the blond did was shake his head and smirk, "No you owe me bastard."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in question, "And how's that?"

Naruto's smirk turned into a beaming grin, "Because I saw the Old Man's face and he looks just like Kakashi-sensei so there!"

Sakura looked confused, "You've both seen it?"

They nodded.

"And seeing the White Fang's face actually counts?"

They nodded.

"Then I win because I saw his face in a picture three months ago."

They nodded, then looked at each other, then blinked.

"What?!" Naruto screamed, while Sasuke regained his composure but was obviously backing the loud ninja's question.

Sakura put her hands up in to calm the raging blond, "Lady Tsunade was going through some pictures and I was there helping her. We came across that stack by chance."

"Stack? What else was in there?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled shyly, "Just some pictures of the Sannin and Kakashi-sensei. He was really cute! I don't know why he started wearing that mask."

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You know what that means don't you?"

Naruto sighed in utter defeat, "We owe Sakura."

--

"He's just up ahead," Kakashi called to Jiraiya as he spotted Pakkun running towards their target. Kakashi was relieved to have found the intruder but was worried about what was happening between his father and old mentor. One of them could be dead or seriously injured by now. "Let's hurry!"

Jiraiya nodded, "Right." He could see how affected Kakashi was and knew that he could only understand pieces of it. He hadn't been that close to his father. His mother raised him until she was killed by enemy ninja breaking through the border. Sarutobi-sensei had always preferred Orochimaru, and Jiraiya had never been favorites.

They rushed forward towards their destination. The pug stopped in a high branch, waiting for them to catch up. Kakashi was slightly confused; he had trained his pack to never stop when chasing a target. That means that the intruder must be close.

Kakashi jumped on to the same branch as Pakkun, "Where is he?" he asked as he watched Jiraiya stealthily hop to the thicker branch below him. The small dog nodded his head once towards the bushes below. Though well hidden, Kakashi could just make out a dark grayish green coat.

Kakashi swatted lower behind a thin foliage of leaves whispering, "Is that just his coat or is he still here?" You could never be too careful in situations like this, Kakashi had learned that when he was young. Living through, and fighting, a war at that age had driven those skillful precautions into his mind.

"He's still there," Pakkun answered quietly. One of the things that Kakashi loved most about his dogs is that they were able to disguise themselves well among the darkness, which was being pulled across the land creating more and more shadows as the sun sunk below the horizon.

Kakashi nodded to Jiraiya giving him a quick assessment by pointing to the hidden figure. Kakashi always worked better when darkness clouded him. Now would be a perfect time but those low whispers the wind brought was what they would approach covered by. It would be enough to allow them an ambush.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long. A light breeze soon had the leaves dancing around them, and they took their opportunity graciously. Kakashi readied a kunai while Jiraiya began silent seals for a finishing fire style jutsu. It wouldn't take much time, and then all would be over.

Kakashi pressed his feet hard to the bark covering the branch, the wind picked up speed as he jumped. The sound caused a whistle and by time the intruder had turned around Kakashi had him pinned to the tree with a kunai to his throat.

--

"Got him," Sakumo remarked proudly. He had been focusing on sending chakra to his nose to watch what was going on since he had first stabbed Minato to the tree. Sakumo smirked and that was enough to calm Tsunade. Team 7 didn't look too surprised, nor did they cheer. It was a very well known thing by them that if their Sensei had the advantage he was more than likely to catch his prey.

"That's a relief," Tsunade sighed placing her hand on her chest. She smiled, _I knew it. _She couldn't help remembering the day Kakashi was born, and what he had looked like three years after. She couldn't help reliving the day she met Jiraiya. _Everything's ok, I knew I could count on them._

"What do you mean?" Minato yelled. He was glaring but his eyes showed worry. Was his master hurt? He'd kill them if he was. "Did they get him?"

Sakumo shook his head, maintaining his cocky smile, "Just caught him. You'll be gettin' back to normal soon."

Minato's body tensed. _No…_

--

Kakashi's eyes widened while his face took on a look of disgust. "Kabuto," he growled, "What the hell are you doing back?" Didn't the boy learn the first time?

Kabuto's laughter mocked him as Kakashi pressed the boy's chest harder, digging his back into the rough bark. He had never liked this kid, and he had never gotten his chance to finish what they had started either. "I asked you a question."

"You're more impatient than before," Kabuto commented, remembering his meeting with the copy nin that was cut short because of the arrival of Anbu. And the fight was just getting good, too bad he wouldn't have a chance to battle this time. Kakashi tipped the kunai up, not willing to waste anymore words on such scum.

Kabuto coughed, obviously not in good health, "You know why I'm here," he grinned. Kakashi pressed the kunai to his neck, just enough to make him bleed and feel the sting of his skin being cut.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya called from behind him, jumping down to meet his companion facing the medic nin. This was going on for far too long, a silly rivalry really. Kabuto had always managed to provoke and toy with the Hatake. Unfortunately Kabuto has to face the like father like son saying a little too close for comfort. "Finish it quickly."

Kakashi nodded, "Of course." He used the kunai to hold Kabuto's back in place, making sure that the boy wouldn't move, while he used his free hand to remove his mask. He grinned maliciously. "You remember when you said it'd be more fun to run?"

Kabuto's eyes showed an emotion not usually seen there; fear.

--

Sakumo smiled as he smelt the blood of the intruder mixed with the scent of lightning. As wrong as it might have been, he wouldn't have been afraid to admit that he enjoyed, and perhaps even liked, the smell. It was unique and delicious. _Too bad I'm not the lightning type,_ he thought. A growing grin spread across his face as they heard a distant scream coming from the forest when the sun finally dropped beyond their sight.

Minato dropped to the ground in a heap breathing hard. His knees were drawn up and his arms were trying to push himself off the ground, though he knew it was futile. He should've gone to save him faster. Why did he have to be so caught up with Sakumo?

Minato growled, "You'll pay for this." His fingers dug into the dirt beneath him and his muscles tightened as he watched Sakumo's grin turn into a soft smile. Minato couldn't explain it, but he hated it. That smiled meant that Sakumo had won, and his master had lost. Not matter the true meaning of it, Minato forced himself to his feet only trip and fall back down. He glared up at his enemy.

Sakumo walked over to him, his smiled still in place. He stopped a few good feet away, safe from any further attacks. "We did it to save you," he explained, "And now that he's dead you can be yourself. No one will control you."

Minato jerked his head to the forest longingly and not willing to look at the silver haired man looking down on him. Did they think he was weak? Were they mocking his intelligence? He knew what they were doing, and he knew his own powers well enough.

Minato dragged himself to his feet once more, and with Sakumo so close it wouldn't be so hard to get to him. Minato drew back his right hand, bent on landing a powerful punch since his feet weren't serving him too well. His hand was caught by a glowing palm. Minato let out a piercing scream.

--

Kakashi turned back to Jiraiya, his arm soaked in a dark crimson substance. The blood had managed to splash across his face and vest. Kakashi's pale face had an extraordinary contrast to the liquid and it never ceased to amaze Jiraiya how much that one image could remind him of when he and Sakumo had fought together during that war.

Bloody as it may have been, it was fun. The Sannin and White Fang were in good spirits back then, and everything went smoothly. The war didn't ruin their lives, only changed the way they thought.

Tsunade vowed only to love a single man. She wasn't willing to go through the pain of losing another after she saw the wives of those they murdered tumble to the earth in defeat. It wasn't what she wanted. But as long as she loved once, she would know what it was like and that would be better than not loving at all.

Orochimaru hadn't been affect as the others. He only managed to want to seek even more power, though he had made it through the war without any injury. He wanted to be strength at it's fullest, from then on Sakumo would always be wary of Orochimaru especially when Kakashi was there.

Jiraiya had decided that those who make the decisions of war would be more cursed than those who fought in it. When he had left his home, he had thought the opposite, but now seeing the pain that their actions brought he could never think so again. Killing portions of an army by invading their forces caused so much panic and shame that he never wanted to see again by any means.

Sakumo had been the one to bring a light of joy through that darkness and depression his friends had fallen into. He had reminded them that they were fighting for their land, people, life, and honor. He had joked and said that they might even be fighting for one of their kid's future. None of them had believed that any of them would ever have a child.

Jiraiya stood their thinking how thankful he was that Sakumo had had Kakashi. The village depended on him for so many things and the boy never disappointed. He might even have taken his father's place among the village people, before the failed mission rolled in of course. Jiraiya smiled, "Was Chidori really necessary?"

"Yes it was," Kakashi nodded. "There were traces of Orochimaru left in Kabuto's body, so I sent an electrical current threw his blood when I killed him. Hopefully that would've been enough, but I still want you to use a fire jutsu to burn the body just in case."

_Yup, very happy that Kakashi was born._ Jiraiya nodded then brought up his hand for the final seal that would officially end Orochimaru's existence.

--

Sakumo turned his head away from the forest and lessened the amount of chakra being sent to his nose. He had never liked the smell of burning flesh, and it had always managed to make him gag.

Minato's breathing became faster and faster as the body burnt. The more that was destroyed the more control he had over himself, and for that he was grateful. But there was this pressure on his chest that kept building; it was becoming hard to breathe. He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately looked up to find Sakumo smiling down at him in a comforting gesture.

The hand that had been holding his fist in place was gone, but the burning chakra that had been in it had driven itself into his body. It was now traveling with his own chakra, trying to push the torment of control away to make it easier to find peace. Sakumo was helping him in whatever way he could to keep him going.

Sakumo looked over the blond in front of him. It seemed that whatever chakra he had given him would be enough to keep him alive through the process of killing this intruder, of killing his master. It wouldn't be long now before the medic nin was completely burned and this world finally rid of him, and that snake of a friend Sakumo once had.

Minato gasped, a large breath filling his lungs. He could breathe again. Does that mean that Kakashi and Jiraiya were finally done? It must be because there isn't any other way to explain it.

He looked up to find Sakumo holding a hand out for him to help him up. He accepted and once on his feet Sakumo started, "We need to end this."

Minato looked up at the man who was just a few inches taller than him in confusion, "End what? What are you talking about?"

--

"Let's get back Kakashi," Jiraiya called, obviously rushing to find out what had happened while they were gone. Had this really ended the fighting? What everyone alright?

Kakashi looked back down at the small crater that had formed from the force of the fire. The body was gone, which meant that there wouldn't be anymore control over his old Sensei, but still. He felt that something else was about to happen, something perhaps even equally dangerous, and this time they wouldn't be able to help.

Kakashi jumped to the closest branch and called behind him, "Hurry up, I have a bad feeling. Something's wrong." Jiraiya wasn't one to hesitate and leapt right behind Kakashi, catching up to match the pace that the panicked Jonin was traveling by.

--

"I mean taking us out of this world," Sakumo answered in a whisper. Tsunade would no doubt refuse and wish to do things by her own methods, but this just seemed right.

Minato stood up straight, automatically switching to seriousness, "You mean to fight and try to kill one another. Is that really the best way? What if one of us survives?"

Sakumo shook his head to clear his doubt; this wasn't the time to be backing down. "My chakra must've fused your soul to that body without it taking my will to do so. That means that unless someone kills us then we're going to be living in this world." Sakumo sighed, aware that it couldn't be helped, "You and I both know that we don't belong here.

Minato nodded his head, agreeing to that statement. As opposed as he was to the whole idea, he couldn't argue that Sakumo wasn't right. "So we fight as enemies?" he asked, not sure of what the dark eyed man meant.

"Yes, no holding back. We aim to kill," Sakumo ordered. They had to, there was no other way to stop this and if one of them were to fall under that spell or jutsu again then there would be trouble. "It's too dangerous for us to be here."

Minato looked down. He understood, he knew exactly what Sakumo meant, but still. He wanted to be able to tell Naruto that he was the boy's father. He wanted to talk to him and tell him that he loved him and that he was so proud of him. He looked back up, his eyes full of passion, "You want to speak to Kakashi and I want to talk to Naruto, but both of our chances will be gone if we fight. You're willing to throw away your only opportunity to tell Kakashi that you didn't mean for it to happen that way?"

Sakumo smiled, gently shutting his fist, "It wouldn't matter what we say," Sakumo looked over Minato's expression, not that there was much of one, "Kakashi already knows, and you're already Naruto's hero. What purpose do we have for staying here?"

His gaze softened, "They're our sons. They can take care of themselves."

Minato looked back over to his only child, the one that he never got to watch grow up. Then he looked back to his comrade telling him the simplest reasoning. He then realized that though he hadn't gotten to watch his own son grow up, he had gotten to watch someone else do so instead. This man's son, the one that he had the privilege of training, he had gotten the chance to see that boy become a man.

He smiled, "You're right, let's end it."

--

Jiraiya and Kakashi kept their quick pace until they reached the end of the trees. They dropped to the ground simultaneously to continue running until they reached Tsunade, who stood there looking at them strangely; both slightly out of breath and a flash of worry in their eyes.

Minato and Sakumo glanced over at the new arrivals, and both smiled. Those two meant so much to both of them, and it was unfair that this would have to go away so quickly. They looked back over each other, preparing for the battle that they would soon be engaging in. Each knew what the other was doing; they were checking for injuries and openings that may lead them to victory.

Sakumo's mask had been discarded, and his face was cut. There was also a small bruise forming on his stomach, but nothing that could slow him down. Minato was virtually uninjured. But unbeknownst to Sakumo, Minato's right hand was stinging from when his white chakra had forced itself in.

Both leapt back, forming a quick series of hand signs in the air. Minato bit his thumb, and Sakumo wiped the blood on his cheek onto his fingers, both pressing their hands to the earth's soil when they fell.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Jutsu) they yelled as large puffs of smoke engulfed each fighter. When the smoke cleared first around Minato, they could see a large red frog with armor appear to his left.

A beautifully long howl was heard, jerking their heads toward Sakumo, the smoke slowly disappearing. A large black furred wolf, about as big as Akamaru, stood next to Konoha's White Fang, its eyes a glistening yellow that stood out among the darkness that encased them in the night.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tsunade yelled in anger. Didn't they just get through this? "Don't tell me Sakumo's being controlled now," she muttered.

Sakumo put his hand on the growling wolf's head, lightly petting it he laughed, "No I'm fine," his voiced turned deeper, "But we're leaving now, Tsunade."

Tsunade ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "Explain that _now_," she demanded as calmly as possible in her case.

Minato's eyes flickered to her then back to the vicious looking wolf, now familiarizing himself will the fact that Sakumo was able to summon wolves, "We're going to fight to kill one another because we don't belong here," he called. "It'll be easier this way."

Tsunade shook her head, "You are both going to stop this nonsense before I make you, understand?!" How hard can it be to give orders to two of the most powerful shinobi to ever come from Konoha?

Sakumo tensed as he saw Minato move for his kunai, "I'm sorry old friend, but this isn't something we can avoid." He smiled at Minato, who looked at him in question, "When this fight is over, Tsunade, I would appreciate it if Naruto and Kakashi knew the truth."

Minato smiled back, knowing that Sakumo was preparing them to leave this world graciously and without anymore regret. He had to admit though, being able to see Kakashi again, and being able to see what his son turned out to be was a blessing in itself. Maybe he should thank Orochimaru if he ever has the chance to see him again.

"You mean…?" Tsunade left the question hanging, but Sakumo knew what it meant. He nodded, "I don't want to die again with so many mistakes. This time around, I'm going to do it right," he answered as he brought his finger tips to touch the handle of his blade.

"There's no stopping them," Jiraiya commented from behind Tsunade. She turned her furious look towards him only to find that he wasn't even paying attention to her, but rather to his best friend and favorite student. "Let's watch them fight."

"Are you crazy?! Why would you let them do that?!" she argued, though she knew she wouldn't get anywhere; but she had to try.

"They've made their choice," he said as she dropped his head, "Let them see it through. They know that it would be stupid for them to stay here, they'd put everyone in danger. That's why Sakumo was going to leave after he saw Kakashi."

Tsunade's face contorted in emotion, "I know but…I don't want them to leave." Jiraiya stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, "At least we got to see them," he whispered to her comfortingly. It was unlike him to be so serious and brave, but he had to be for her. That war had not saved his heart from caring about those important to him, and she was one of the most precious.

He felt her nod, then twist so that she could look at the fighters drawing their weapons before her. She cared so much about Sakumo; they had been so close. The Sannin had been devastated to hear that Sakumo had died, but it was Jiraiya who had found him. She never asked what it was like or anything else on the matter. Jiraiya had showed up on her door step telling her that Sakumo was dead, she asked how, and he had answered seppuku. No other words had been exchanged about it.

Now she was able to once again watch one of her closest friends slowly draw out his most deadly weapon. The blade had been halfway revealed when Sakumo stopped and waited for his enemy to make the first move, the wolf growling at his side.

Her gaze then drifted to the former student of her most trusted Sannin teammate. Minato had both of his hands full of the specialized kunai. They weren't holding back anymore, they were actually aiming to kill each other. Tsunade pulled her arms around herself, she felt Jiraiya's grip tighten as a result.

"Henji," Sakumo called to the black wolf, "You know what do to." He said this in complete faith. This particular wolf had served him many times in the past, never really letting him down. It was safe to say that Henji could be called Sakumo's partner.

"Sakumo," the wolf addressed in recognition, "it's been a while. I thought you'd died." It was a well known thing where he came from. When it was heard that their master had died the wolves couldn't help the depressed howls that escaped their throats.

Sakumo grinned, "I uh, did. I was brought back for a time being." The wolf raised its dark eyebrows, "Brought back?" As truthful as it had sounded coming from the White Fang, it was still slightly unbelievable.

"Not enough time to explain," Sakumo chuckled, "Let's just say I need your help this time around. I'm planning on leaving soon, but there's one fight we have to finish."

Henji's golden eyes then turned to the only other man who looked ready for battle. It baffled him for a moment, he quickly turned his head back to his old master, "Are you crazy? Don't you know that Minato became Hokage? We can't fight him."

"We have to," Sakumo smiled. "This is the way we want to have it. Minato was brought back, same as me. Now we want to leave. You gonna help me or what?"

There was a deep rumbling sound in the wolf's throat, reminiscent to laughter, "I can't get out of this one huh?" Sakumo grinned, "So I'll take that as a yes."

Henji bent low, "It will be fun to fight with you again Sakumo, let's make this enjoyable," he said as he ran towards the large toad next to his master's current opponent.

A large bark sounded as Henji bit down of the toad. Blood flew as the toad swung his arm back and forth to rid himself of the sharp fangs bearing down through his armor. Sakumo released his blade and quickly completed complicated seals in skilled succession as Minato threw his kunai to transport himself at light speed.

Sakumo glanced up, noting the position he was in as well as his surroundings. His enemy was coming fast; there might not be enough time. He brought his arms to cover his lowered head; if he couldn't counterattack then he could at least try to defend. He felt a sharp pain in his left leg, looking down he could see Minato shoving the kunai deeper. A warm liquid poured onto his skin as he elbowed his attacker away.

"Damn it," he cursed as he assessed the damage. His leg was stinging and he was pretty sure that it was going numb. He grabbed the kunai and jerked it out, crimson dripping from the blade. He looked around only to find that Minato had hidden somewhere in the trees, he couldn't see him. _He must've added chakra to the kunai. That means that it'll wear off in a bit. _He grunted in pain as he fell, his leg giving out. _But apparently not now. _

Sakumo feared two things in battle. One, the most important, is one of his comrades dying or being critically injured. Two is not being able to move. He had experienced both, and understood why the second one was dangerous. But in this situation things seemed a lot worse. He was fighting a former Hokage and someone who out matched the Third in his prime. That's not something you come by everyday.

He ripped off a strip of cloth from his sleeve and quickly tied it around his upper leg. _This will stop the bleeding at least. I knew this would be hard but I did think. . . _He looked back at Henji, dutifully fighting with what he could manage. The dark wolf shot a quick glance over to Sakumo smelling the scent of blood and trying to see if it was serious, unfortunately that's all the large toad needed. Henji was hit backwards, being knocked off and losing his grip. Sakumo's eyes flashed a worried sense of righteousness_ If I'm going to win then I need to strategize better. Minato's doing it no problem. Ok, first thing is to fix this leg. _

Sakumo layed his leg out infront of him before sending chakra to his nose. His eyes narrowed in frustration._ Of course he got rid of his scent_. His face smoothed, though not without force. He breathed deeply and silently coached himself. _Focus the chakra, make it sharp and refined. _Another breath. _Send it to the wound._ A sharp intake as numbness faltered. _And push the chakra out. _

He grunted as the feeling returned. He could move his leg again but the leg might cause a distraction when fighting because of the pain. He stood up, letting the sting run through his body. He smirked with confidence. _Pain is good, keeps you aware. _

His father had always told him that, but he hadn't understood until he had to fight battles while injured. Of course shinobi are taught not to feel pain, to ignore it instead. That way they can continue to fight without redirecting their attentions to their wounds. That was what medics were supposed to do, not warriors. Not front battle type fighters.

He sighed, looking back at his companion. Henji's eyes were glowing but he had not made a move to attack the toad since being thrown off, his mind now set on stopping the other summon from going after Sakumo.

Sakumo's gaze drifted to the wolf's open mouth. Growling as he was he unconsciously showed his fangs. Blood was dripping from his jaw as he teeth were stained with the color. Sakumo stood up, now knowing that in order to survive ignoring pain was sometimes necessary. "Henji," he called to his protective partner, "Finish it quickly, we have other matters to handle."

"Right," the wolf answered in a low whisper. He launched forward, determined to defeat the one challenging him.

Sakumo nodded in understanding. It would take some time. That particular toad had spent time training with Jiraiya; it won't be easy to get rid of. Still, he trusted Henji to take care of it, not that he had a choice at the moment.

He glanced to his left, noticing a kunai embedded in the tree. _So that's what you've been doing, _he mused. _You were setting up your kunai for teleportation. I have no way of knowing where they are because you masked your scent on both yourself and the weapons. Damn, that means you'll be coming back soon. _

Sakumo lifted his fingers to the handle of his blade. He sighed, knowing that it was inevitable. He would have to use it sooner or later, and sooner would probably help right now no matter how much he wished to deny it.

A flash of yellow ten yards infront of him had him on guard immediately. Hoping for a encounter without bloodshed at the moment he drew his sword adding chakra quickly to block the dozen kunai thrown at his vital organs.

--

Sasuke watched in amazement as a white shield protected Sakumo's front. The bright glow the chakra emitted in the darkness cast a light on the near soil. He heard the metal clank as the multiple kunai and shuriken hit the ground. From his vantage point Sasuke could see Sakumo's stance perfectly, and activating his sharingan he saw the chakra that had captivated his attention for so long being used in the heat of battle.

"Wow," Naruto breathed as the sounds of growling and painful grunts came from the background where the summons still fought furiously. "That's so cool!"

"It's a shield," Sakura said astonished, "I didn't know you could make one out of chakra." Her pink hair caught in the white light caused strands to look silver and glimmer in the soft breeze gone unnoticed by the fighters before her. Minato had dropped from the air the moment his weapons hit the white chakra, his arms down and his back straight as he stood five feet away from his opponent.

Tsunade blinked in surprise, "Is he really using that?" Jiraiya released her in understanding. In all the years they had known Sakumo never had he raised his blade against a comrade, not even when simply sparing. Jiraiya nodded in answer to her question, "He said that they were fighting. And this time he meant it."

Kakashi stood off to the side watching his father battle his former sensei. It was easy to understand their reasoning, only slightly difficult to accept it. But he would not speak against their decision, though it hurt him to know that his father wished to die once again. Was this world too painful for him? Or was he really doing it for a greater purpose?

Kakashi shut his eyes remembering the day he had become a chunin, a time before his father's failed mission was given to him. It had been a bright peaceful day, and they had all went to the training grounds next to the Memorial Stone.

"_Daddy!" a young silver haired boy called to his father. He was grinning as he walked beside his teacher. Minato had agreed to help him find his dad to give him the good news. Jiraiya was with them, only tagging along to see his old buddy again. _

_Sakumo looked down at his son in surprise then smiled, "So you're back, did you pass?" He could never be anything but proud of Kakashi, but the fact that they had even picked up Jiraiya before they came automatically alerted Sakumo of what had happened. _

"_Uh-huh," answered Kakashi. His father bent down, placing his hand on Kakashi head and ruffling his ever messy hair. Sakumo grinned, "That's my boy! A six year old chunin!" _

_Minato and Jiraiya watched the display fondly. Kakashi always craved his father acceptance and looked to him for guidance as any child should. Sakumo could never allow himself to disappoint the young boy and he was well aware of that as he looked up to his colleges. Turning his attention back to his son he asked, "Wanna go get some ice cream to celebrate?" _

_The child nodded happily. Sakumo picked him up and plopped him back down on his board shoulders. He laughed at the pout Kakashi did in protest. It quickly faded back into his large grin as his father looked up at him with obvious pride. _

_Sakumo began walking down the road, "C'mon you guys," he yelled back at the stragglers who seemed to be too preoccupied with their own thoughts in his opinion._

That day had been happy and full of joy. But only a few short years later Sakumo would fail a mission that would decide either peace or war. Kakashi opened his eyes to look at his father. He understood that there was no way Sakumo could allow himself to walk away and complete a mission while he knew that his comrades would die. He could never be so cold; running back to save them showed that he could be careless though.

Kakashi crossed his arms, remembering the year that it took to build anxiety onto his father before that suicide happened. Even when his world was falling apart, Sakumo could never be harsh on his son. He could never abuse Kakashi to take out his frustrations and he could never yell at him in pure rage.

Kakashi's eyes softened considerably as he recalled his father's extraordinary patience. Any time Kakashi was hurt or confused about everyone avoiding him or treating him as though he weren't wanted he would talk to his father, who in turn would listen quietly. He would then try to explain to Kakashi why things were the way they were, and he knew that it hadn't taken the young boy long to figure it out.

Kakashi sighed as he watched the white shield fade and his father regain his stance. It had hurt him tremendously when Sakumo had died; taking with him the only form of family Kakashi had ever known. Kakashi was forever grateful to his sensei, Minato Namikaze, for being there to help him through it. Kakashi had leaned on Minato for support, and the future Hokage would not let him fall.

Looking around Kakashi realized just how much he cared for his own students. If ever needed, he would take his sensei's place and he there for them to lean on. He tried to guide them as best he could but he was still disappointed in himself. He couldn't even begin to blame another for the departure of Sasuke. After that he just wasn't strong enough to hold everything together. But no more, he refused to be weak any longer. If he could survive all the hardships life had thrown at him then he could sure as hell stand up and defend what was precious to him.

His eye flickered back to his father and his former teacher; to his heroes.

--

"Very nice," Minato complimented. He chuckled, "its funny how in all the years of being Jonin together we were never sent on a mission where we could observe each other's fighting abilities. I must say that yours are very interesting."

Sakumo smirked, knowing that Minato was stalling while he was in fact planning his next attack, "Simple chakra shield, nothing more."

Minato's smile did not falter at Sakumo's vagueness. His eyes traveled the White Fang's body, noting with disappointment that the leg wound was not going to give him much of an advantage. _So much for ending this quickly,_ he thought.

"Oh man," Sakumo sighed. He shook his head with a smirk still in place. Casting his eyes to his left he was met with his summoning companion. "Looks like Henji's finished."

Minato lightly glared in frustration. Despite his speed and the fact that his opponent has an injured leg, this fight was not going his way. Sakumo had a remarkable defense now that he has his blade, not to mention quite an offense if he decides to attack. On top of that Minato's summon was either forced back by injury or killed. Jiraiya would not be happy if it was the latter.

Minato closed his eyes and quickly transported himself to a near by tree. Moving through the branches he managed to both hide his scent, his chakra signature. He was also very careful not to make sound. After a moment's worth of travel he set on a thick branch that thoroughly hid him. He sighed silently, looking through the leaves of the tree. If Sakumo was dead set on finding him, Minato wasn't sure if he would be able to hide.

There was a reason that Sakumo was considered the greatest tracker in Konoha's history after all. Given the chance, Sakumo was bound to find him. But from the looks of it that isn't what the silver haired elite was thinking.

--

"Henji," Sakumo whispered. The wolf came to Sakumo's on instinct. No matter how long Sakumo had been dead, there was always a connections made between a master and his dog. Though not a dog but considered to be of the same family, Henji was no different when it came to his loyalty to Sakumo.

Sakumo softly petted the smooth black fur on Henji's head, "He's hiding in the words. From the way things look I'd say he's thinking."

The dark wolf nodded. He could also find traces of Minato's scent on the wind, but from the smell he could tell that the former Hokage had stopped moving. "What do you want to do?" Henji asked obediently. When in battle Sakumo was always the one who called the shots. No matter what or who, it was an unspoken order that was not to be tested.

Sakumo shook his head, "Nothing. Wait for him to make the first move."

Henji looked at Sakumo skeptically before resigning himself to understanding. Sakumo always waited. He defends himself and then counterattacks, with the exception of him ambushing someone or fighting in a crowded war. But as long as the enemy was skilled and powerful, Sakumo fought carefully. Not a move went unthought-of and not a wound went unanalyzed. Henji nodded in acceptance.

--

Minato sighed with relief. _Either they don't know and are oblivious to where I am, or they do know and have decided not to attack. Whatever the case I have some time to come up with some sort of strategy. It's never been this hard before. _

He ran a hand through his relatively long hair. He knew his opponent that was for sure. Sakumo was the father of his favorite student and the best friend of his old Sensei. The only thing was that Sakumo was not one to let people see his fighting style or even his techniques. Yes, he was named by his Hatake Tanto. Yes, he was famous and feared. Yes, he was a good, strong man. No, he was not stupid.

_Damn, with my luck he'll probably be just as smart as Kakashi._

Minato blinked in mild surprise, then immediately scolded himself for that thought. Kakashi was only _fourteen_ when Minato died. Sakumo was thirty some years old and was known to have taught Ibiki his first lessons of interrogation. _Of course_ he would be intelligent and clever. He had mapped out the winning battle in the midst of a war before he was twenty by himself while being held captive by the enemy.

_Good news?_

Minato grunted, dissatisfied with the entire situation.

_At least you aren't an idiot and can come up with a plan to counter his._

Minato rested his hands on his knees as his head dropped. _**I'm**__ the one who agreed to this. What the hell was I thinking?_

He shut his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't have changed his decision given the chance. Sakumo was right; they were a threat as long as they remained in this world. It had already happened, one of them had already lost control. There was no guarantee that it wouldn't happen again. He grunted once more.

He allowed his eyes to roam over his opponent. He took quick notice that Sakumo was looking at Kakashi, effectively letting down his guard in doing so. Minato narrowed his eyes, why would Sakumo give such an opening when in the heat of battle?

It could be that he's planning an attack by getting me to come out. One glance at the look of sincerity in Sakumo's eyes told him that his theory was dead beat wrong. I couldn't attack him anyway. Even though this probably isn't on purpose and he really has left the perfect opening, I can't attack him while he's looking at Kakashi.

Minato put his hand on the trunk of the tree he was hiding in, balancing himself. He watched Kakashi, seeing that the copy nin was looking back at his father. Sighing Minato knew that he couldn't deny Sakumo a chance to see him; a chance to at least look at his son. Minato's blue eyes turned to his own son, understanding that as a father you want to see what became of that newborn baby you once held in your arms.

He smiled at the tall young man he saw. Naruto had inherited his blue eyes and blond hair, as well as his handsome features. Those features were softer as he also resembled his mother, Kushina. It was strange; it felt like just yesterday that he had first seen the child who now stood alongside such powerful shinobi as a man.

Minato chuckled softly, knowing that by now Sakumo knew exactly where he was and that it didn't matter if he made noise. His smile turned more emotional as he remembered the day he had first been notified of Kushina's pregnancy.

Walking home on a cool evening Minato watched the sun sink lower into the sky. He was going home, back to his wife who no doubt had dinner made by now and was calmly waiting for him. At the thought of his lovely new bride his speed picked up as he jumped for rooftop to rooftop in his haste to get home. One of his assistants had informed him that Kushina seemed especially happy that day when she had dropped off his lunch.

Lately he had been spending a lot of time at the Hokage Tower. He had been chosen as the next Hokage and was being taught the fundamental aspects of the job. He had thrilled to hear that his training would begin, that being the Anbu's only way of telling him that he was picked. Celebrating with Kushina they had decided to move their wedding date up a few months, marrying before he was named Yondaime.

Arriving home a few minutes later he dug in his pocket looking for his key. Even though Kushina could take care of herself he always asked her to lock the door just in case. He couldn't help worrying about her, what with Orochimaru still about and all.

The door clicked as it was unlocked, twisting the knob and pushing the wood open. Minato stood on the welcome mat as Kushina smiled at him the doorway, his hand frozen in his pocket just fingering his key.

"You were taking so long I thought I'd help you," she giggled leaning forward to peck him on the lips lightly. She grabbed his hand and pulled him gently but firm enough to jerk him into moving forward.

The house was warm, a contrasting difference given the temperature outside. All furniture and pictures still in place, lucky considering how many accidents the couple has during training, inside or out. Minato's feet shuffled on the carpet as he walked through the living room, passing the kitchen and finally stopping at the dining room.

The table wasn't large, nothing extraordinary or ridiculously long. It was comfortable and big enough for them and a several close friends if invited over. Kushina smiled happily at Minato before releasing his hand and heading back to the kitchen.

Minato slumped down in the closest chair to him, his arms on the small rests on either side of him. He chuckled lightly; apparently his assistant had been more correct than Minato had given her credit for. He watched as his wife brought back two bowls of ramen. Minato's favorite as far as anything was concerned. She sat a bowl infront of him before placing her own on the table next to it. Sitting down in the chair on his left she turned to face him.

_Minato eyed her strangely, this was not how things normally went; definitely not. She_ _sighed with a small smile still on her beautiful features. Her slim fingers brushed back the radiant red strands of hair that had fallen into her face. _

_"Is something wrong?" Minato asked hesitantly. Over the years he had learned that saying the wrong thing could upset a woman; no matter how meaningless the comment or question had been. In return he received not much more than a giggle. _

_His confused look caused her eyes to soften. She held one of his large hands in both of hers bending forward so that her elbows supported her on her knees. Her smiled faded slightly, "No, nothing's wrong."_

_Minato cocked his head to the side in question. He didn't what words were appropriate but he hoped that she would just explain soon. _

_"Minato, you know what?"_

_He raised his eyebrows, "What?"_

_She grinned, "I'm pregnant."_

_Needless to say Minato was a very happy man for the next nine months, though he had become increasingly protective. _

Minato let his back sink against the bark of the tree. It was hard for him to explain the joy he felt when he had heard her say that. He had believed that everything had been falling into place perfectly and that he'd be a happy man who would die maybe a decade later saving the village.

Unfortunately the day arrived where his son was born. As happy as he was to finally be able to hold his son, it was bittersweet at best. He hadn't been there during the delivery, already preparing for his last seal. Kakashi had been there, begging him to find a better solution. All he had offered the young teenager was a proud smile and a small explanation. He had told him that there was no better way, and that things would turn out for the best in the end.

Minato lowered his head, he remembered so clearly placing his newborn son into Kakashi's arms while silently preying that the boy would be alright. The blood seal had been written on Naruto's stomach and now he had to go face the demon threatening everything he cherished. He felt guilt in the pit of his stomach, and a sad that had never before gripped him so tight. The look on Kakashi's face was enough to make him want to comfort the young Anbu, but he fingered that after training the boy since he was five he couldn't help but feel attached.

Now his wife was dead, his son was about to have a demon sealed inside of him, he was taking away the only form of family Kakashi had left, he was saving the village, he was defeating a demon, and he was dying.

As much as that hurt him he still felt pride. Because of his son the village would be saved. He was dying to save his home. He was doing what every Hokage lived to do, he was saving Konoha. Kakashi was strong, and there was no doubt in Minato's mind that the boy would pull through. Who knows? Maybe one day Kakashi would be Hokage.

Minato tilted his head back against the roughness behind him. He had smiled at that thought so long ago, and now he found himself wishing only for the best for his former student. Maybe the position of Hokage had would not be right for someone like Kakashi. Then again, may it would? It was something only time would tell.

Minato grinned remembering that Kakashi had told him Naruto's dream was to be Hokage. Like father like son, he supposed.

He stood up, casting his eyes back to Sakumo whose head jerked in his direction. Their eyes met and they understood that they had to resume their battle.

**This one was rather fun to write. I know I haven't done much with Minato's character and I hope this changes that. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Legends

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I lost my notebook where I had written down the ending, and I was also working on the second chapter to my new story Send Me An Angel. This was actually my first chapter fic and considering the fact that I no idea what I was doing with it I'd say it came out pretty good. Please enjoy and tell me if you like it!**

**Happy Birthday Kakashi!**

Chapter 12: Legends

Minato jumped down to stand a mere three meters from his opponent. In truth he had always wished to battle Konoha's White Fang. It had been a dream of his when he was growing up to defeat the dimming legend. Rumors had once erupted that if Sakumo and Minato were to fight then Minato would win. The highly skilled Hokage wasn't so sure about that. A debate of who would win continued for an entire week until it finally died down. For that Minato was grateful. Now he was intimidated.

Being nothing but a young child when the Sannin and White Fang took up their roles as legends he couldn't help but respect them. The young Jounin had been nothing but teenagers and yet were becoming heroes of war. He decided to aim for a goal of surpassing the powerful ninja. He trained constantly for years. It was his main reason for joining the academy. In a way Sakumo had become his inspiration.

Then he found himself under the tutelage of Sakumo's best friend. He was able to meet the hero and only came to respect him ever more. Sakumo had a nature to be gentle and tender with a decent sense of humor that could only come from being with Jiraiya of all people since he was a toddler. He was firm and held an authority that Minato only saw again in Kakashi. He also seemed in tune with the moment.

He wasn't shy by any means. Sakumo could do just about anything in public and not feel a smudge of embarrassment or remorse. Maybe that's why Kakashi could read porn in public without even noticing the stares. And as much as Minato hated to admit this, Sakumo was incredible when it came to taijutsu.

And that was _really_ bad news.

It meant that he would have to fight this battle without using much hand to hand combat, which immediately throws his strongest jutsu out the door. Minato's style mainly focuses on taijutsu and he knows that Sakumo relies on the form of attack just as much. All that leaves him with his ninjutsu; which isn't half bad because that's how his attack is formed.

Unfortunately, Sakumo is a well balanced ninja. They usually say "Like father, like son" but in this case it's more along the lines of "Like son, like father." Minato had known Kakashi over a decade. He had been helping the young boy to become a ninja before he had even entered the academy. Minato had plenty of experience with Kakashi and Sakumo was proving to be a mirror image of his son.

Minato was thankful for this. He had many things to be thankful for in this battle. He knew his enemy, which is more than most fighters can say when being faced in a life or death battle. He understood Sakumo's attack preference, which was all based on dumb luck. And he had always wished to defeat the Konoha warrior. This alone had him riled up for a fight.

Excitement had already set in. He knew he couldn't fight it. Childhood dreams never really die when your entire career was based on it.

He jumped. Sakumo dodged. Bending down on one knee with his hands steadying his awkward position he looked back up at the man that had given him his only real shot at this world and silently thanked him.

--

Tsunade walked over to the closest bench, tugging on Kakashi's dark blue sleeve to ask him to do the same. He followed without resistance. The battle had just resumed though the fighters were standing still. Kakashi could almost feel the sharp growl that Henji threw in Minato's direction. The dark wolf had always been over protective of its master.

She sat down and he slid beside her. She let her fingers entwine together as she fidgeted. Tsunade took a deep breath and called softly, "Naruto come over here."

The young blond wasn't far away, maybe 6 or 7 feet. It wasn't enough to draw everyone's attention. Just those who she wanted to talk to. Glancing between Kakashi and Naruto she began, "Kakashi I'm sure you're aware of the fact that your father never meant to hurt you in his death. You know that he's extremely sorry, right?"

Kakashi turned his head away but nodded. He could never admit it but something about Tsunade or Jiraiya talking about Sakumo always brought back images that he wished would fade together with the other memories that he could care less for.

"Good," Tsunade wanted to get this done before they ended it, before it could turn into something else for them to regret. "Naruto I need you to listen," she said softly but amazingly serious as the young man saw the emotion slip into her features, "This is very important and I don't know if I'm even the one who should say it."

This caught Naruto's attention. Tsunade never hesitated. She was always sure in her actions and always proud of her ways. If there was something that bothered her she would never show it around other people. Only a select few were able to know what really went on behind that beautiful face.

"Which is why I'm asking you to tell him Kakashi," Tsunade almost smiled at Kakashi's surprise. After all, Kakashi had been training Naruto for years. Keeping a secret had always been relatively easy for the copy nin. He gulped, so why was this so hard?

"Are you sure?" he finally asked. Naruto didn't know what to think. Tsunade acting strange is one thing but _Kakashi_acting strange is an entirely different problem. Then again, Kakashi always acts weird. Is there even a difference between weird and strange?

"Positive," Tsunade answered with a nod of approval. "It should've been done a long time ago. I can't, no, I shouldn't. This is something that _you_should do. Kakashi I don't think there was ever someone who Minato would've wanted to do this more than you."

If Kakashi felt honored to hear this he didn't show it. His lone dark gaze flicked back to his former student. As much as Naruto trusted Kakashi he was still both curious and frightened at what would be said. Naruto's limited intellect didn't even pick up on Tsunade using Minato's name. It was like he didn't even hear it. He was too busy watching his forever late, porn reading, badass, silver haired ex-sensei.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. Naruto recognized it immediately. It was the exact same one that he had used the very first day squad 7 met their teacher. Afterwards they were told that there was a 66 percent chance of them failing his test. That was being generous. With the bell test you'd be lucky if you had an 80 percent chance of failing. But then again, in Naruto's mind, it was like you only had a .001 chance of passing anyway.

Naruto gulped, "What is it?"

"You look so much like him," Kakashi commented, "but you act like your mother."

Naruto's eyes widened, his blue orbs almost dots lost in a field of white, "M-my parents?" he stuttered with commendable accuracy. Most people probably wouldn't even be able to talk in his situation.

"Yes Naruto," Kakashi smiled brightly, "Minato is your father." He purposely left off the 'sensei'. It seemed more realistic. If your teacher of 6 years sits down and tells you that his teacher is your father and that your father is actually the dude who you've looked up to your entire life then things might seem a little unreal, not to mention complicated.

Naruto stood still for a moment, not even being able to put together proper thoughts under the pressure of the information that he had finally received. Without another pause a large almost viciously smug grin spread across his face. Tsunade looked annoyed by the act, knowing the rant that was sure to come, but Kakashi only chuckled again. Before Naruto could say a word Kakashi turned the boy's head back around just in time for him to see Sakumo stemming through a complicated set of hand signs with almost inhuman efficiency.

--

In what could be described as cold blooded Henji leapt on top of Minato. The skilled shinobi slid out of the physical attack as though the black furred wolf was an oil soaked toad. He vaguely realized that he had spent too much time with Gamabunta when he was alive before he sensed a paralyzing chakra shoot through the ground. Apparently Sakumo hadn't been waiting for him.

The rocks around him shot up in pipes, forcing him to curve and twist to evade them. He had always been fond of the outdoors and never minded getting dirt all over him but getting hardened rock _through_him was ridiculous. He quickly performed a water styled jutsu to soften the soil, thus lessening the damage that could be inflicted.

He grunted in frustration. _Forming water out of thin air takes way more chakra than getting it from a stream or river, _he thought while he continued to dodge the new rock pipes that began to spring up from the dry earth. _I'll run out of energy if I use water style, but he can use earth and fire without even thinking about it. He's got a ton of chakra, and since it's the Hatake white chakra he won't have to use as much of it whenever he uses a jutsu. Man this sucks! _

Minato flipped through the air in a backwards jump to land crouched down on a thick branch of a wildly grown tree that snuck close to the ground. It would be enough to stop the pipes for now at least.

Minato's mind automatically had him forming hand signs before he even realized what he was doing. It was so natural. So _real._He couldn't help but really feel alive at that moment. Was Sakumo feeling the same? Is this right? Should he feel guilt for this wonderful feeling? He mentally shook his head. No, he _was_ alive. He had every right to feel that way, even if it wasn't meant to be.

He sent his chakra to the specialized kunai hidden in the trees, transferring himself at light speed behind his opponent and hitting him in the chest with a perfectly formed Rasengan. The blue swirls of chakra held tight, spinning rapidly as Minato saw their color change when Sakumo smirked. He really was enjoying this. The attack hadn't caused much damage, but was becoming a stunning white. The wild color's glow casting both of their shadows far into the depths of the trees surrounding them and the spin of the chakra causing them to dance.

To anyone else it would've seemed beautiful, but to the remaining Sannin it was nothing more than a familiar defense. By forcing his own power to merge with the chakra controlling the attack Sakumo had found a way to cancel a jutsu through nothing more than physical contact. The Hyuga weren't the only ones who were exceptional at controlling their chakra points.

By fighting multiple Hyuga at once Sakumo had quickly learned most of their secrets. The only impossibility for him was hiding from their eyes. But Sakumo was a tracker first and foremost, so hiding was his prey's job.

The glowing slowly faded. The last of the chakra dispersing into the darkness of the night at the same time Sakumo grabbed Minato's wrists to hold him steady. He wouldn't move for two reasons. One, Sakumo could easily land a rather brutal kick or knee to Minato's chin while the younger man's hands were unusable. And two Minato was positive that Henji wouldn't have many complaints about ending Minato's second life early.

Sakumo's dark brown eyes looked ink black in the cover of night. The moon's light offering only enough to show Minato the disgraced warrior's face. His eyes were shaded with shadows but his hair was a brilliant white and his face an enticing shade of silver. It was something one only found in famous photographs or paintings by the most skilled artists. Someone so gentle looking could never be an infamous assassin right? Wrong. Although he looked gentle, his face also showed hardness.

He wasn't someone to mess with. Minato almost wanted to shake. Was Sakumo still angry with was he had said about Kakashi? No, no way. He had been possessed. Sakumo couldn't hold that against him. Could he?

Sakumo's insufferable smirk looked more like a grin in this lighting compared to the bright shine of the earlier chakra. It seemed so much darker now. And it was still growing. Like the black shadows hiding in the woods were reaching towards him and pulling him into their darkness's firm grip. Minato found it hard to breathe. It was so cold. Some was definitely wrong. Sakumo had done something.

Minato had no idea how right he was. Sakumo felt Minato shiver. By reducing the temperature in the air around Minato Sakumo created the illusion of icy coldness. As enjoyable as it was to use this technique on traitors, it tore at the formerly deceased tracker harshly. Minato's eyes flying about in an attempt to figure out what was going on and why he couldn't see only made it worse.

It was true that Sakumo wasn't particularly keen in using genjutsu, but that didn't mean he couldn't. In fact he was rather good at it. By combining these two elements, darkness and chill, he could perform a specialized combo with Henji. In the original attack it was meant to be fatal, Sakumo could only hope that it would end his battle.

Releasing Minato Sakumo skid back away from the blond, watching the dust rise from the disturbed dry earth as he used the particles to hold the former Hokage in place. Henji ran past him, catching the tanto in his sharp fangs as he did so. Minato's struggle was in vain, and he soon realized this when he felt the tip of a sharpened blade cut through his vest and shirt to draw blood from his stomach. Sakumo turned away, not willing to look.

The black wolf twisted his head and sliced through his old comrade's chest, repeating this at different angles three more times. Drawing back he noticed his master's remorseful expression, but quickly tossed it aside when he heard a poof from behind him.

Turning back Henji found a log chopped into pieces in Minato's place. He grinned; the minute amount of blood on the end of Sakumo's weapon told him the he had barely injured the human.

Sakumo came out of his daze when Minato's bloody corpse turned into a familiar substitution. He wiped his hand across his bandaged leg, leaving blood on each of his finger tips. Performing the necessary hand signs at an incredible rate, he nodded to his animal companion, and Henji ran off into the distance. At a safe position Henji howled into the night.

Sakumo slammed his hand onto the dark soil, a large cloud of smoke appeared. As the smoke faded everyone could see a silver haired wolf with sparkling blue eyes sitting where Sakumo had summoned her. Her fur looked white in the light of the moon, and her returning howl to Henji was a beautiful sound floating along the wind to slide down the mountain, waking villagers living nearby or allowing them to sleep more peacefully with the soft tune.

As her head came back down Sakumo bounced on top, greeting her with a cheerful wave and wide grin. Chuckling Sakumo asked, "You haven't changed at all huh?"

The surprise on her face was obvious, even in the darkness as another large cloud erupted with a boom over two hundred yards away. Standing there was an old face that Sakumo had seen too many times in his years on this world.

Gamabunta could be seen questioning the Fourth Hokage, but they found a mutual agreement quite quickly and readied themselves for combat. Sakumo turned back to face his ultimate summon, scratching his head in discomfort, "So you gonna help me out?"

The rumble beneath his feet was so old and familiar that Sakumo had never been able to forget it. She was laughing in silence. He let out his own bark of laughter, not caring whether or not he'd look like a fool.

"Sakumo," she smiled, "I thought you were dead."

His mood returning to a more normal state he left his smile in place. What was a smile for an old friend going to cost him anyway?

"Nah, I ain't dead. At least not anymore," he saw her thinking rather hard and decided to further explain. "I was revived, so was Minato."

"Then why are you trying to kill each other?" she asked.

"Who says it isn't just a friendly spar?"

"I'm not stupid Sakumo. You both don't summon us when it's 'just a friendly spar.'"

"So?" Sakumo shrugged, "We decided that we're more of a threat to this world than anything else. Minato was already a danger and it hasn't even been a week." He cast his head downwards in an attempt to hide his shame, "And I can't do it again."

She wanted to nod, but it's likely that she would knock him off her head if she did, so she let her eyes show her understanding. He couldn't kill himself again, and that was perfectly normal. Or as normal as it could get in his situation.

"Ookami, I'm asking you this as a favor," he said quietly, "Please help me."

She sighed loudly. How could she say no when he put it like that? His voice was so desperate that it had lost its southern drawl. She had always liked his voice, especially when he howled. But this was hurting her more than anything else. "Fine," she released and saw his smile return. He was just like a pup.

"Thanks a million," he jumped above her eyes to where she could no longer see him, but she could still hear him. "You know what's coming next."

"Right," her doubled voice said with a determination that always returned when she had to fight and only then. She bent down and began to build her white chakra in her throat.

--

"That…that wolf," Sasuke muttered in disbelief. "It's got white chakra."

Kakashi looked back over to Sasuke and gently ruffled the young man's dark hair. It was partially to calm him and partially to amuse Kakashi.

"It's because the Hatake white chakra actually came from the wolves," Kakashi explained. "That's another reason why it doesn't work when combined with Sharingan. Sharingan came from the Byakugan, and the Byakugan was created by a witch."

"A witch?" Sakura asked with her expression and tone both suggesting that her former sensei had lost his mind.

"Yes, she cursed the family," Jiraiya supported from behind. "That's why the Hyuga are split up. It was part of the curse."

"Oh," Sakura responded in surprise. "But what does that have to do with the Sharingan and white chakra?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll tell you later." He was talking to both Naruto and Sakura. Naruto looked like he might break something with how confused he was.

Kakashi coughed into his hand to regain the Uchiha's attention, "So how the Hatake got the white chakra is all legend."

"Legend? You mean none of what anyone knows is the truth?"

"Exactly," Kakashi nodded, "The real story is that one of my ancestors got the chakra from Ookami, that silver wolf, and the chakra combined with him. It became a genetic trait and was passed from parent to child."

"Hm, interesting," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

--

Minato held his final sign to his mouth, waiting for Gamabunta's oil. The dark liquid began to squirt out soon after and flew through the sky, Minato spit out huge swirl of fire, catching the oil and making a powerful burning flame. It cut through the trees and illuminated a great deal of earth surrounding it.

Sakumo grunted in frustration, it was always hard to defeat this attack. "Wind," he called to the beauty beneath him. He could feel her silky fur brush across his toes as he set his feet, rapidly flying through the movements needed to summon his giant mass of water.

Sakumo blew forth a sprinkling continuous fountain as Ookami barked out a sound drowned by the wind coming from her mouth. Her wind pushed and controlled his water, fighting the flames and helping to put out the forest fire that would no doubt soon start. She gasped another breath to help her maintain her furious onslaught as both techniques began to die down.

The following physical combat between the summons was half hearted at best. Neither one wished to honestly injure the other, so they at least made it look like they were trying. But their partners weren't called geniuses for nothing. Though it may have fooled onlookers the Jounin that battled with them could tell the moment they got lazy with the attack. So both legends released their partners' summon, including Henji.

Dropping back to the solid, non moving ground the regained their stances out of breath. This battle was taking up a lot of chakra that they didn't have. It was now or never, Sakumo decided as he bent down. He put both hands on the ground and Minato could see his opponent's nails growing and his fangs sharpening. It was much like that of an Inuzuka's but there was one big difference. . .

Sakumo ran at Minato with blinding speed and the former Hokage quickly tried using his transportation techniques to aid him in his fight. It helped a little, but when Sakumo locked his jaw, setting his teeth deep into Minato's arm, the blond couldn't stop the scream that came with it.

. . .now it was Sakumo fighting.

Sakumo brought back his left hand, ripping his claw across Minato's chest and this time it wasn't a substitution. The blood was real. The screams were real. And the pain had disappeared. Sakumo could fight now without doubt or regret. He aimed to kill, no matter who his challenger was. It was for his home, his son, his long forgotten existence, and for the dignity that he had lost.

The jutsu faded and Sakumo pulled back, blood dripping from his chin and hand. Minato's weak grasp took hold of his split arm. It was so painful. The stings were unbearable and the blood was draining fast. He knew that his vision would blur soon and that his balance would lose itself to unconsciousness.

Sakumo lifted his cleaner right hand, and gripped the tilt of his tanto tightly, with a firmness that meant the end. Minato stumbled back and grit his teeth, his eyes narrowed in disappointment and frustration. This battle had not gone the way he had planned. He shut his eyes for a moment, calmly releasing a heavy breath, and then lurched forward. It wasn't over til it was over.

Sakumo threw up his elbow to block Minato's run, his hand swiftly unsheathed his short sword, jabbing it infront of him.

Everything seemed to stop.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Naruto all stood silent in shock. Everyone knew of the tears building at the corners of Naruto's eyes. They could sense it just as much as they could see it, but hearing Naruto quivering breath gave it away.

Minato coughed, and blood rained down on Sakumo's dark sleeve and the shoulder of his green vest. The stream of blood behind them faced their audience, and everyone had seen Sakumo's last burst of white chakra through his tanto. It was clear to see the attack had struck him through his chest, or more specifically, through his heart. The blade's glow died immediately with the small smile that graced Minato's features and the muttered 'thank you' that came with it. In the moonlight the blood that covered his face could almost be described as beautiful.

Sakumo shook, his hands trembling and Tsunade took a step towards him but stopped when Kakashi put his hand infront of her. "It's over," he said softly. It was so quiet. Kakashi voice was almost lost behind the silence, but Tsunade couldn't help but think that he spoke so softly just so no one could hear the emotion hiding behind his expressionless face.

She gulped. What did he mean? She lifted her head back to Sakumo. The only thing visible to her was his trembling shoulders, and wide eyes. Minato's body slumped limply against Sakumo's well built frame, the blade still holding him there dropped and Minato went with it.

Sakumo gasped at the pain. Looking down he saw what had caused it.

Three awkwardly shaped kunai stuck out with sharp glints against his dull clothing. The gushes of blood that ran down his front, starting at his intestines as a sickening dark shade in the night, and the warm liquid felt good against his cold skin, but it hurt. It was the same place he had stabbed himself with his own blade all those years ago. That hurt emotionally, knowing that he could never die differently. He was doomed in a way that he could only beg fate not to inflict on Kakashi.

He caught himself from falling, and his hands went to grab the weapons, though he was already dead. Nothing but Tsunade's expert medical skills could save him now, but he knew that he'd refuse her help. So he pulled out one kunai and got sick at the sight. He could see his organs, and it made him feel like puking. It wasn't the sight itself that made him feel this way, it was the fact that his son had seen so much worse. He left the other two knives in.

His throat was tight, and his thoughts were blurring into simple minded nonsense. "I'm sorry," he choked, "I'm sorry…K-Kakashi. Please…I'm sorry…" he fell.

No one spoke as they watched the hero fall. No one spoke as they watched the blue lights form around the warriors' bodies and fly into the night sky. And no one spoke when Kakashi and Naruto dropped to their knees in despair. Naruto sobbing quietly and Kakashi refusing tears.

--

Kakashi sat with his students inside the Hokage's office comfortably, or as comfortably as they could. After what had happened the night before, even the chirping of the birds when the sun rose to shed light through the windows was not enough to break the tension. No one tried to start a conversation, and no one tried to comfort anyone else.

Sasuke and Sakura sat together on one side of the room, looking over to the other side where Naruto and Kakashi watched the floor without seeing anything. Sasuke had agreed that it would be better not to talk about it so early. Naruto and Kakashi had both lost their fathers, _again. _Sasuke had gone through that once, and he remembered not being able to bear the pain when someone mentioned it. To go through that again…

Sakura followed along with a worried look in her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that if they could talk about something else then maybe Kakashi and Naruto would feel better. Sasuke had reasoned that talking about _anything_ would only lead them back to the topic that they were trying to avoid.

The grayish blue morning sky occupied Sakura's attention for the moment, and Sasuke found himself waiting nervously for Tsunade to return. They were going to have a small funeral soon. No one was going to tell anyone else what had happened, but Sasuke thought that to be a stupid idea. Who would be stupid enough to believe that 'nothing happened' when a giant wolf and a giant toad fought on the Hokage Stone faces only last night?

Yeah, this village was getting dumber by the day.

The hollow footsteps in the hallway and the click of the door knob alerted everyone to their leader's arrival. Jiraiya and Tsunade walked in, followed by the village elders with Shizune coming in last. She shut the door.

Tsunade walked around the desk and sat down. No one else moved. It was hard for them to talk without it being in response to something. Sasuke almost felt scared for his friends' fragile hearts. Naruto had been treated as trash as a child, and now he knew who was responsible for it, his father. Kakashi had already lost so many loved ones. Could he handle losing two more once again?

The copy nin sighed loudly. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder offering the young blond a smile. It was the one that Kakashi always used when comforting one of his students, but it was also the one that he used when he told them that he was proud of them. "Let's get started," he said in his deep smooth natural tone.

The room relaxed. Sasuke found that strange but he didn't have much time to dwell on it has Tsunade decided to take Kakashi up on his offer.

"The arrangements are ready. Only those who knew of the revival are permitted to come to the funeral. Minato's will be held at 3p.m. and Sakumo's at 6. As for that noisy battle, I decided to simply say that it was Naruto and Sasuke sparing after 5 years. Any objections?"

So they did know how to come up with a reasonable excuse, Sasuke mused.

"But…"Naruto started but couldn't find the strength to bring up the subject. It was personal and intimate. He just didn't know how to explain it.

"You want her to come too, don't you?" Kakashi asked tenderly. Only Sakura and Jiraiya knew what they were talking about. It had only started two weeks ago, but Naruto had already developed a strong bond with Hinata.

Kakashi stood up and walked over to stand infront of Tsunade's desk with his hand shoved in his pockets lazily and his slouch back in order. It was like nothing had ever happened. He chuckled lightly, "Naruto would appreciate it if Hinata could join him at his father's funeral."

Tsunade took a moment to think it over. Hinata was trustworthy, and her shy nature would stop any gossip the young girl might have started if she had been anyone else.

Tsunade nodded, "It's fine Naruto. Make sure you tell her what's going on though. Poor girl would have a heart attack without it."

Naruto smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

Tsunade stood up, "Well then, most of the matters concerning Sakumo and Minato have been taken care of. You guys should go get some rest," she said to the former members of Team 7, "it's been a long week."

--

Kakashi continued his comfortable pace even as he saw the large old house take form in the vivid early morning light. Tsunade had asked for someone to go fetch the Hatake documents that Sakumo had so graciously left sitting on the desk in his room. Kakashi had volunteered and before someone could object he was already on his way to pick them up.

He wouldn't have taken it back either.

Even though he had avoided that room since the day his father died.

Even though he knew he shook when he entered it.

He walked forward with the pride and confidence he had always carried.

He reached the room automatically, because in spite of himself, in spite of everything that made up his very being, he knew everything in this house and in that room by heart, by soul. He wasn't sure if it was because he had grown up there or if it was because of everything that had happened. And to tell you the truth he didn't care.

He opened the old door and noticed that most of the dust was disturbed and there was a chair from the dining room sitting almost between the bed and the desk. The documents were neatly placed where he had been told, but it looked like one had fallen.

He bent down to pick it up. Turning it over in his hands he let his eyes roam over it, figuring that he could put it in its rightful folder. But this paper or file or letter had no folder or rightful place that deserved to exist in the human realm.

_Dear son,_

_By now I'm probably dead again, and you have already heard about . . . everything. I sorry Kakashi, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that I could never purposely do something like that. Not to you. I never wanted you to see._

_I found that letter of yours. _

_That one that you left in here. Kakashi I would never have held anything against you. You're my son, I can't hate you. Not Ever. I won't lie though, it hurt to read. I never thought I'd have to face it that way, but then again you always did surprise me. _

_Kakashi I love you and I NEED you to believe that. Your mother wanted you so badly and I just gave up. I know I'm weak and I know that I probably didn't deserve a son as strong as you but you could never know how grateful I was just to have you. _

_I don't know what else to say. Be strong Kakashi, don't break. _

_Sakumo_

Kakashi smiled, though it went unseen by the world, as did the tears that formed in his eyes and soaked into his mask.

"I won't…Dad."

And that was the only answer he had.

--

Two and a half years had passed since the tragedy between Minato and Sakumo. Many things have changed. Naruto and Hinata were married and happily living together while Neji had taken up the role as head of the Hyuga. It couldn't have turned out better for them. Hinata had just been announced pregnant two months ago.

Kakashi was Hokage, not that anyone ever thought he wouldn't be. He had actually been promoted only five months after the fight. He had refused at first, but with a little push, or more like a harsh shove, he eventually agreed. Now he was helping to make the village as prosperous as it had ever been. He had turned out to be a great leader. His natural authority among the Konoha shinobi had given him somewhat of a head start.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had left together, but about a year ago they had sent a wedding invitation to Kakashi. It had listed everyone who _was_ going to be there, in other words they had no choice. It had been quite a shocker, but everyone thought they made a lovely couple.

Sasuke and Sakura were married, and Sakura was even pregnant. Well, she was actually giving birth, as the screams could be heard from outside the waiting room. The male members of the former Team 7 were sitting impatiently, and Naruto had paced a hole into the floor.

Kakashi sat back and rested his arm against the back of the chair next to him, "Loud isn't she?"

Both younger men nodded. Sasuke had been particularly quiet, like he had lost his voice. It was beginning to annoy Kakashi. "You know they're going to force my face into that mountain soon."

Sasuke looked up. He had apparently realized that Kakashi was trying to help him calm down. "Yeah, I heard. Poor you, your secret is gonna be carved in stone."

Sasuke was being uncharacteristically sarcastic, but Kakashi just guessed that it came from being stuck on missions with people like Shikamaru and Naruto all the time.

"Yup, it's going to ruin my whole year."

"Hn."

"I could get a little more acknowledgement? I mean c'mon! I'm gonna have my face on a mountain where _everyone_ can see! I haven't been wearing a mask since I was a kid for nothing!"

At that moment Sakura let out a piercingly bloody scream.

"Yeah, and I'm having a baby. Get over it."

"You're such a jerk Sasuke."

"And you're a lousy teacher but I never said anything."

Kakashi shrugged, "Everybody calls you a jerk anyway."

The screaming died down.

"Do you think it's over?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed and his face showing the same worry and focus it had for the last three hours.

The listened hard and Naruto sighed in relief at the sound of a crying newborn baby. Shizune, who was acting as Tsunade's main nurse for the evening, pushed through the door and notified them that it was now okay for them to enter. They were all hesitant but got up and followed accordingly.

Sasuke watched as Tsunade gently handed Sakura a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket. He sighed as he walked over to her, at least their boy didn't have pink hair.

Naruto and Kakashi waited by the door, even if they were family it was the parents' rights to the child first. Kakashi and Naruto could spoil him silly later.

A few quiet tender moments passed as Kakashi saw Naruto start breaking down into tears, Sakura already having the clear salty liquid running down her creamy cheeks. She looked tired and worn out, but happy. He smiled, Sasuke finally had his family back, not that he had ever lost it.

Sasuke sat down in a chair next to Sakura's bed, he picked up his son and held him with such care and love that Kakashi almost thought that it couldn't be the same man who had run off to join Orochimaru. The mere name of Orochimaru left a bitter taste in his mouth, but whatever the name of this child was he was sure that whenever he said it then it would be sweet.

He slowly placed one foot in front of the other and began to walk closer; still being a respectable distance from the bed he could now see Sasuke's dark eyes sparkling with pride.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said with a hint of question in his voice, "we have something to ask you."

Kakashi turned his head back and forth between the two, and then looked around the other faces in the room for any indication of what the young boy could mean.

"In private," Sakura finished for him.

Tsunade might have shot a semi-glare towards them, but ordered everyone to leave. Feet shuffled noisly across the floor until finally the door shut with a click. Kakashi walked a little closer, positive that their friends were eavesdropping on the other side.

"It's kind of embarrassing," Sakura said with a smile, she looked like she couldn't manage a full hearted laugh anyway.

"Embarrassing?"

"More like personal," Sasuke interrupted. "I don't know any other way to say it than to just be blunt. You like it better that way right? No beating around the bush?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, just ask me already."

Sasuke handed the infant back to his wife and then turned to face his old mentor, but allowed Sakura to speak. It would probably be better if she said it.

"We want to name him Sakumo," she admitted softly and watched for any signs of shock in Kakashi's eyes. She didn't find shock but she found surprise. "Sakumo Uchiha. Is that alright? I mean, it was your father and we…"

"I'd love that!" Kakashi piped it cheerfully. "Don't worry so much. It's not like I'd be mad."

His old students smiled appreciatively.

"But there _is_ one condition," he warned, "He has to know who he was named after."

"Deal," Sasuke answered with a smirk on his face, "Uncle Kakashi.

--

"Sakumo!" Sakura called firmly. "They're here! Get down here now!"

"Yes Mom!" answered a small voice coming down the stairs.

"Where were you? Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Naruto have been waiting forever," Sakura almost began to scold him, but as she looked down at her four year old son her heart warmed. "Get going."

"Thanks Ma," his black eyes shone and his small arms wrapped around her in a cute hug. His round face more resembling Naruto than his father with that huge grin plastered across it. He was always excited when his uncles visited.

"I'll be back soon," he told her running off to join his favorite adults.

Sakura shook her head as she stood there in the kitchen, watching as her little man ran up to her old sensei and best friend with an enthusiasm matched only by Naruto and Ino, and sometimes herself. She smiled softly when she saw Kakashi pick him up in a hug and swing him around before placing him on his strong shoulders. Kakashi always did, he always let Sakumo ride on his shoulders.

"Hey 'kumo!" greeted a joyful voice that Sakura hadn't realized was there. She looked down and saw Naruto's son, Minato, practically jumping up and down at the sight of his best friend.

She felt her smile soft even more as she noticed her husband waiting patiently at the gate. _Now_, she thought, _they're going to tell them today._

She watched all of her boys walk off down the dusty streets that she had become so familiar with and knew that her son and not-quite-blood-related nephew would be learning of the great adventures of Sakumo Hatake, the legendary White Fang of Konoha, and Minato Namikaze, our very own Yellow Flash.

She chuckled. Legends never die.

**The End**

**A/N: Finally! This thing took forever! Or maybe that just me...anyway, I'm really glad I got to post it today. Then ending was changed a little from the original way I planned to do it, but this was shorter and allowed more of a sweet sense to it. **

**I'm glad anyone who read it actually made it this far. I really hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
